Is there something here?
by sydneysages
Summary: harry and tonks, perfect couple? Follow them through the path of life and their love prevailing? what barriers will stand in their way, and what will they be? will they make it to the end or will they fail - if they do: for what reasons? VOTE MY POLL PLZ!
1. Talking Woman Great!

A/N I own no rights to Harry Potter or any franchise, that's all for J.K Rowling

Harry and Tonks: A love story.

I'm stuck in my bedroom. The 8 by 4 box the Dursleys have me holed up in whilst they go to a stupid competition regarding their stupid lawn. I kick the wall to attempt to get rid of some of the anger and angst locked inside my body due to the lack of helpful contact from my best friends, Hermione and Ron. Even my godfather, Sirius' letters are worthless: _why _won't they tell me ANY information? I mean I'M the one who saw Voldemort return. I'm the one who fought him, and survived. I'm the one who alerted the wizarding world to his return, and what do I get? A whole month in stinking Privet Drive, then a Dementor attack for which I receive a hearing and a load of letters from Sirius and Mr Weasley making me feels small and diminished, but what was I to do? Let the Dementors suck out Dudley's souls and mine? Not that I would mind about Dudley, to be perfectly honest, but me, definitely.

I walk over to my bed and throw myself onto the creased, crumpled bedcovers and begin a bout of lethargy for about the next hour, before the restless energy inside me resurfaces, and I can no longer sit still, I'm fidgeting like a hamster!

Suddenly, there is a crash from downstairs and I leap up from my bed, greatly alert; I extract my wand from the mess on my chest of drawers and stand by the door, waiting for the intruder to head upstairs.

I enter the front door of Grimmauld Place, and see Mrs Weasley running out of a door on the ground floor; the smell issuing from it made me sure that it was the kitchen. I follow Tonks through to the large foyer, at the foot of the grand staircase that was covered in cobwebs. To the left of the staircase isa great red set of velvet curtains, which contain something unknown to me. It ripples slightly, as if something sinister lurks behind them.

As Tonks comes to a halt, she tripps over a troll leg umbrella stand, which I think is pretty cute: it makes her seem really cute and sweet. But, as the obscurity of the sweetness left my mind – it was gone in a flash – the curtains burst open, and reveal a hideous woman bawling at the top of her lungs "MUDBLOODS, FILTHY SCAVANGES IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

Oh thank god, I think, as I saw the great gild frame surrounding the psycho woman, this didn't improve my mood greatly though; she's still yelling, and just because she's a portrait doesn't mean she cannot move around the house. As I feel as if I may go and rip her portrait off the wall and set fire to it, a man bursts out of the kitchen yelling obscurely at the portrait, and with a bang from his wand, shuts the curtains and finally, the old hag shuts up.

The man steps into the light and his features are thrown clear.

"Sirius!" I whisper, mindful of the painting, and tiptoe over to him, throwing my arms out for a hug, which he mirrors, and I feel some of the anger dissapitating with the proximity of my godfather.

"Harry, I'd love to stand and chat but I've got to get back to the meeting; Ron and Hermione are upstairs, go and join them," Sirius tells me. With that, he waltzes back into the kitchen, and I climb up the stairs, looking in all doors until I finally find them on the 2nd floor, third door on the left, looking very cosy in there together. Just looking at them sets my anger level to a completely new high, for no reason, I know: I feel like there is an angry lion inside of me, waiting to get out, and this is the first time it can.

"So this is what you've been doing is it, all summer?" I begin in such a rage, Hermione's outstretched arms and grin fell away. "Together, whilst I've been in Privet Drive with the Dursleys, having to fight off dementors and you two are together! Together. Without a single stinking useful word to me."

"Harry, we're sorry, but Dumbledore made us promise we wouldn't tell you anything – he didn't want you to know-"

"He didn't want _me _to know? What about all that stuff I've done; fighting Voldemort over the Philosophers Stone, in the Chamber of Secrets, holding off over 100 dementors, having to see Voldemort return? And he thinks I don't DESERVE to know?" I say, acid in my tone so venomous, Hermione and Ron are shrinking back; that may be something to do with the volume I'm yelling at.

"But you two deserve to know? What have you two ever done? NOTHING! That's what you've done, but you deserve to know?"

"Harry, we're really really sor-"

"Yeah you're sorry; what a weak word that is."

In front of me, Fred and George apparate in, looking very mischievous and shocked:

"Hear hear Harry; we thought we heard your dulcet tones!"

Infuriated with my two best friends, I shove both the twins out of the way, which causes Ron to say:

"Harry, chill out mate. We've said we're sorry; what more can we do?"

In complete shock, I turn around and retaliate with

"You could have been there for me. You could have said we miss you Harry. But you didn't. Are you're not sorry; you just want your 'famous' best friend back. Well I'm sorry Ron, but at the minute, I can't forgive you – I can't even _look _at you."

And with that, I brush past the stack of papers near the door, and swing down the stairs, leaving all four of them staring in complete shock at my departing figure. I sprint down the stairs, and sit at the bottom of them, half in the shadows, letting the tears from inside me spill out, gushing, into my hands. I'm beginning to feel _awful_ about what I said to my best friends, but it's all true, all the ill feelings towards them I have been feeling throughout this past 5 weeks just got vented out at them.

The kitchen door opens, and I quickly wipe away my tears hoping that the person didn't see. It is tonks, but unfortunately she saw, and asks quietly

"Hey Harry, whats up?"

"nothing," I reply, "I just had an argument with Ron and Hermione."

"ahhhh honey," Tonks replies and gives me a much needed hug. The feelings earlier for tonks seem to be resurfacing; sweetness, closeness, companionship for eternity. No, they can't be right; I mean… I don't know, we could be together, but would she _ever_ go for a 15 year old boy wizard who has serious anger and trouble problems? No, probably not. Maybe, just maybe, when I get to know her better…. Yes maybe. And if I'm expelled, that's a lot longer. I smile yet tonks keeps hugging me, and although I no longer need comforting, I cling on until she remembers the reason she left the kitchen was to gather us all for dinner. Therefore, I let go, and smile as she smiles back.

I really am beginning to like her. Maybe, just maybe….

Well what do you think? Remember reviews are love Vicky xx


	2. Wanna Hang out?

Harry and Tonks – a love story

That hug made me feel so much better. I walk into the kitchen with a half-grin on my face and am met with a look of shock from Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Sirius.

"Harry, are you alright?" Mrs Weasley asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply. "Why?"

"We heard you shouting during our meeting; we were going to come up… but I'm sure it's nothing, right?"

"mmmmmmmm," I say in response and don't miss the fleeting look between all 3 adults.

I'm about to explain, when Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Tonks walk in. I immediately walk to the other end of the table, to sit between Mundungus and Lupin, so that none of them can sit next to me. Hermione opens her mouth to speak to me – she is facing in my direction – but I shoot her a poisonous glare which takes the wind completely out of her sails, so to speak.

I'm sitting here in silence because nobody is talking to me: Mundungus is speaking to Fred and George who are next to him, Sirius and Lupin are debating whether the Weasley's will ever break their trouble making record, Mr and Mrs Weasley are chatting with Bill and Ron, Hermione and Ginny are whispering to each other, each casting futile glances in my direction. In fact, the only other person not involved in a conversation is Tonks, who is staring in my direction, not really bothering with her food, just staring at me. When I meet her gaze, she gives me a smile, which I reciprocate. These feelings: are they lust for a relationship, or true love at first sight? I don't know, so I must find out. But how?

I must spend time with Tonks, get to know her, talk to her, and just be around her. I can then find if I have a chance of feeling anything real for her; if she doesn't mind dating a school student that is.

But don't _most_ relationships start out as friends? You can't meet and straight away fall in love, normally, you get to know the person. There. That's what I WILL do.

"Penny for your thoughts Harry," Sirius said, jolting my from my retrieve.

"You're alright Sirius!" I laugh off the fact that I'm 'moody' and untalkative; yet Hermione and Ron aren't buying it, I can tell from the looks on their faces.

"You've surprised me Harry," Sirius began. "I thought the first thing you would have done when you got here would be to ask questions regarding Voldemort: Ron and Hermione, has he?"

They both shake their heads, yet I see Sirius' point of view, and I realise that's what I came here to do, not argue!

"Yes. I want to know. But I wanted to talk to you first Sirius, not come barging straight in, demanding answers," I completely make up on the spot, covering for my distraction from the mission. "But you can tell me now!"

"No," Mrs Weasley counter argues. "No Sirius you can't. he's too young and I forbid it!"

"Yes Molly, he CAN hear it; it is Harry who saw him return, Harry who has faced all this talk about him this summer, Harry. Not you, not me, Harry," said a voice I hadn't expected. I'd expected Sirius, or Lupin, but not Tonks. Tonks was standing up for me! How great! Maybe we will be great friends and then…. No, I promised myself, I wouldn't get ahead; friendship _then _relationship.

(the whole now Sirius vs Molly argument and explanation to Harry about what the order has been doing and their beliefs and things)

As I head upstairs, Tonks is leaving the kitchen also, obviously not wanting to be around Mrs Weasley after her outburst.

"Tonks," I whisper shout. "Tonks wait up!"

Tonks turns around and grins widely at the sight of me, and that grin sets my heart pounding, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Tonks, d'you wanna hang out or something?" I ask her.

"Sure, I've got some paperwork I need to complete, you can come to my room (my heart jumps erratically) and help me if you want? We could chat and hang there. Sound cool?" she responds.

"Yeah sure!" I'm ecstatic she's not brushing me off: no matter how hard I try to not be obsessed with her like _that_ I'm not doing too great, but I can hide it, I don't want her thinking I'm this creepy kid: she needs to see that I'm this mature, sensitive, interesting guy!

"Just, don't tell Molly or she'll have my guts for garters, even though its only 10.30pm, it's not as if this is when you're in bed at school; oh no, I know what its like!"

We head upstairs, side by side, chatting and laughing about her being a metamorphagus, and she changes her nose to all different types for my amusement.

We enter her room, and I plonk myself on the bed staring at the massive pile of paperwork on her desk; my eyes goggling – I hope this means we can hang out for days!

"So, where shall we begin?" Tonks asks me, with what appears to be a mischievous

glint in her eye! Yay!

Hope you liked! Going to do the whole conversation in the next chapter so it gets the attention it deserves, not just a few lines as then the story would be too long and people wouldn't read it

Review please!

Vicky xx


	3. Personality Searching

Harry/ Tonks a love story:

I'm sat on Tonks' bed, helping her with the massive stack of paperwork she has to get done by next week, taking as long as possible to help, so I can hang out with her for longer. She has to have these in for next week, so I have this whole week to hang with her and help her out as much as possible.

This report I'm helping with is about her trip to New York to catch this person who stole these really expensive items of jewellery, so I ask Tonks what New York is like.

"It's gorgeous, there are all these shops that sell the most _gorgeous_ items of muggle clothing but it is soooo expensive! And the _view_! It was prfect, and with the Statue of Liberty, oh Harry, you'd love it, it was so romantic!"

This is making me very happyl just like another question I ask her does:

"Did you take your boyfriend?"

She replies with:

"No no, it was work, and anyway I don't have a boyfriend. I guess nobody wants to date a girl who has more brains than them but is a complete klutz!" she looks on the verge of tears, so I get to give _her_ a hug, rather than it being the other way round: this helps make me feel more mature and more like a man.

We move on to a report on when she had to follow a suspect through every brothel in Amsterdam, as he was trying to loose her but she clung on.

"I needed counselling after what I saw in there though!" she laughs.

"So, all these reports aren't recent?" I ask, "You've not been to all these places in the last few weeks?"

"Good GOD no!" she replies, "The majority of these are from the beginning of this year, between January and June, I'd reckon: for instance (she rakes through the precariously stacked folders) this assignment to Perth in Australia was back in January: it was amazing! It was their summertime therefore it was the warmest part of the year, and the week I was allowed as thanks for capturing the, hmmm what was it, oh yeah identity fraud of Cornelius Fudge - ever a fudge as I've ever seen – yeah he tried to hide in a horses stall. Little did he know that it was my father's aunts horse!"

I'm amazed at the detail that she can go into; the way she remembers every single thing that she did on the assignments.

"So, have you ever had any, like, really dangerous missions to complete?" I ask, wondering if this is a likely thing to happen. "Like, have you had any serious injuries?"

"Well, there was this one time where I was duelling this 'bad guy' and he flung this really strong repellent jinx at me, and you know I'm really clumsy (I nod in agreement), hey Harry, don't interrupt or agree with me! Only joking mate! Anyway, he attacks, and it hits me in the torso, and I fall down 4 flights of stairs and into a bunch of prostitutes with really sharp jewellery on and jewels on their barely there clothing," Tonks tells me.

"I had 5 broken ribs, a severe concussion, bruised liver and kidneys and yet more counselling – for seeing parts of another person I shouldn't be seeing!"

"Ow!" I say, wrinkling my nose up at the thought of Tonks being so badly hurt. "Did you get the guy though?"

"Yes, my boss – Kinglsey Shacklebolt, he's like the best boss ever! – basically followed the trail of his spells and cornered him. He got his original sentence plus attempted murder of me, even though I'm sure it wasn't!"

We continue talking about her assignments – this is what I wanted, she'll need to finish them another day! – and different cities that she'd like to go to – Paris, Venice, Rome, Madrid – and our favourite foods; we both like pasta and sauce, yet she loves oysters and I hate them – tried them once at the end of term feast – and I love burgers and she cannot stand 'reconstituted forms of meat, they make me want to be sick'. We've just clicked into that, we've known each other for a short time, yet it feels like forever.

And really it was. We went upstairs at 10.30pm and now its almost 12am and we're still sat here. The reports lay forgotten on the desk as Tonks leans back off her chair and jumps onto the bed, decorated with a red quilt with hearts on.

"Wow Harry I'm tired," Tonks says with a yawn, "what time is-"

The door flies open, and there stands Mrs Weasley with a murderous glare on her face.

"Harry Potter, why on earth are you not in bed when I specifically told you all to go straight to bed and no talking? And that's EXACTLY what you're doing!"

"Molly, chill out," Tonks starts, "He was only helping me with my-"

"Nymphadora this is a matter for me and my- well Harry," Mrs Weasley says with such venom, Tonks jumps back, looking flustered and begins to open her mouth, obviously realising Mrs Weasley's mistake with calling me her son but I beat her to talking.

"Mrs Weasley, I was helping Tonks with her reports for work, she needed someone to look through the files with her to get key pieces of information out, and to check whether the sentences sounded ok. Don't blame Tonks she only needed some help," I say in Tonks' defence. "And Mrs Weasley, although it would be nice sometimes, I'm not your son and to be honest, I need to have a little freedom now I'm 15. I hope you understand: all I was simply trying to do was to get to know Tonks and help her out, as that's what friends do, and I want to be friends with everyone who are risking their necks daily to help keep me, and the wizarding world, safe from Voldemort."

Tonks is staring at me, with appreciation intermingled with confusion in her eyes. Has she figured out anything about me? About how I could be perfect for her?

Anyway, after this very long speech, which has Mrs Weasley flabbergasted, I breeze past to the room I assume is mine (and Ron's, this should be fun) and open the door to enter the room. I clamber into bed, ignoring Ron's attempts to apologise for earlier and also for letting Mrs Weasley know I wasn't in here. I shut my eyes, and think of all the information about Tonks I have learnt:

Favourite colour: blue

Favourite word: whoo

Favourite city: New York

Favourite assignment: Perth

Favourite person: her future boyfriend

Favourite animal: dog

Favourite spell: protego

Favourite subject at school: Defence Against The Dark Arts

Favourite broomstick: Firebolt

Patronus Form: Otter

Strengths: Fighting 'bad guys' tracking subjects, changing her appearance

Weaknesses: clumsiness

I'm starting to get a full picture of Nymphadora Tonks in my head, and its getting clearer and clearer by the minute; I may, _just maybe, _be falling for her completely and utterly.

And I can't wait for the day she feels the same way back!

Hope you enjoyed and that this conversation between Tonks and Harry and it was worth a whole chapter to itself.

Please please review, it means so much to me when I get a review or an alert that someone has just added this story to their favourite list or their alerts; to you guys thanks!

Vicky xx


	4. Stop being childish

Harry and Tonks: a love story, chapter four

I walk down the stairs, the morning after the night before, when I argued back to Mrs Weasley, feeling nervous as I almost walk into kitchen but bottle it – I can't face her yet!

I lurk in the shadows by the door ad get a fright as a figure steps out.

"Hello Harry," Sirius says, "What _have_ you been doing to Molly? She's in a frightful mood and I get the distinct feeling that it is your fault."

I look sheepish and Sirius takes that to be a yes so he asks me

"What happened Harry? You should know better than to be rude to Molly not only is she an amazing cook but she IS a good woman and you should know better than to insult the woman who has fed you, and helped you, for the last 4 years. Now, I want you to go and apologise profusely and say you will NEVER speak to her like that again. Understood?"

I nod my head, abashed and insulted the way that Sirius has treat me like I'm a little boy: how is that going to help me in anyway shape or form? However, he is watching me as I enter then kitchen so I walk up to Mrs Weasley and go:

"Mrs Weasley I am frightfully sorry about how I spoke to you last night and I promise it won't happen again."

Mrs Weasley looks affronted, but seems to accept my apology: yet she doesn't talk to me, indicating that she is still fraught with anger. I look at Sirius, who merely nods and then sits at the opposite end of the table to where I am stood: what is with people and me recently?

I sit down and great, I've got the rickety chair. Just my look. Yet my fortunes seem to be increasing, as Tonks enters the room, and decides to sit down next to me! Yes, this day is looking up and it has barely begun!

"Harry, I appreciate what you did last night but I don't want you to be in trouble so-" Tonks begins, but I cut her off with

"it's fine, really, I've just apologised; I'm still in the doghouse but it'll sort itself out soon – afterall I AM Harry Potter!" I laugh off with her, and she laughs along, our voices in key, soprano and bass.

At that precise moment, Ron and Hermione enter the room and see my laughing form: Hermione gets an 'I know what you're thinking' look on her face, so I guess later I'm going to have to make up with them to find out what she thinks I'm thinking about.

"Harry," Tonks says, "Harry what's going on between you and Ron and Hermione? You're best friends so why aren't you talking?"

"well," I reply, "It's to do with the way that they never include me, they didn't tell me anything over the summer, and they expect us all to be best friends and nothing more said after it, no apology: but I cannot accept that."

"Hmmmmm," Tonks goes. "I think you should make up with them: they are your friends after all and they support you. If you won't do it for you, then do it for me, I want to see you act like the adult you're trying to be, to know all the Order's details, so suck it up and be a man!"

I stare in shock, as she talks about me being a man, until she continues: I thought for a moment that she had figured out my secret plan. But, this is something that she will recognise in me as being a man, and although I was going to do it anyway, she needn't know that.

"And Harry," Tonks says to me. "Harry, the information I told you about my missions, well I need you to keep it secret because I shouldn't technically have told you: Kingsley wouldn't mind but mad Eye, well, lets not go there."

I reassure her that I wouldn't dream of telling another soul, and she seems content with my reassurance, so we continue our breakfast, talking about our favourite teachers at Hogwarts, and how some of them had been there for _years_, most of them had apparently taught Mr Weasley many years ago! Of all the adults in the room, only two were talking to me: Mr Weasley and Tonks – what have I done to the rest of them?

With a jolt, I realise that everyone else has finished breakfast, and is waiting on me and Tonks to finish our conversation – they have been listening in!

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I will be tackling the Drawing Room today," Mrs Weasley announces, "Whereas Tonks, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George will be clearing out all the debris, and making the floor safe to stand on, in the dining room, so my group can be cleaning it later on: I do not want to find a single piece of wood or floorboard unsafe understand? Also, lunch is at one for half an hour – not a minute longer!"

Nobody dared to disagree with her, in fact everyone; even the adults, looked terrified, so with that we all dispense and scarper upstairs to our relevant rooms. In the Drawing Room, Hermione smiles at me; hesitantly I smile back – I'm showing that I'm relenting but very slowly, or at least that's what I'm trying to do – and in return I get a whopping grin stretched out across her mouth, so bright that it's as if the Sun has been put into her mouth!

"Hi Harry," Ron apprehensively says to me, "How are you mate?"

"Good," I reply and the fact that I have actually spoken to them, sets Ron and Hermione off on unexplainable levels of happy. "But, I need to talk to you both, later on, ok? How about at lunch?"

"Sure Harry, whatever you need," Hermione reassures me. "We can go to the Dining Room as if your mum comes in Ron, we can say that we have decided to start early – of course if that's alright with you Harry?"

After saying that it is fine, we start our work: firstly we are de-doxying the curtains, apparently a dangerous task, as Mrs Weasley felt it was necessary to drag out Gilderoy Lockheart's book, even though we all know he was a complete fraud until he performed a strong memory charm on himself so his brains are now completely addled!

I put on my mask and pick up my spray, and wait for the command to commence squirting, all the while deciding what to say to Ron and Hermione: do I tell them that I have a crush on Tonks, or do I deny it completely? What do I say that distracted me about asking questions about Voldemort as soon as I arrived? What? Should I plan out what I'm going to say or just on the spur of the moment? All these decisions; yet I decide to wing it and tell them what pops into my head: good practise for the hearing that takes place in 2 days time.

We begin de-doxyfing the curtains, and swarms of Doxys come out yet we stun them with the spray and put them in the buckets at our feet. We continue until the curtains lay limp and moth-eaten and then it is safe to remove our masks.

I brush the hair from my eyes and clean my glasses from the layer of dirt upon them. Mrs Weasley provides us 'children' with a plate of sandwiches, some drinks, and a large chocolate cake. I take a cucumber and ham sandwich an egg mayo sandwich, a glass of orange and a hunk of the chocolate cake and wait for Ron and Hermione to point the way to the Dining Room.

We enter the room that is now 'safe' and contains remnants of people who have been bored for a very long time – foundations of card towers, fake duels, even scorchings of outlines of the twins bore into the floor that must have been mended in an instant!

I place my food down on one of the silver plates on the table, after wiping it clear of a filmy layer of dust, and wait for Hermione to begin talking.

"So," she says, "Where do we begin?"

Thanks for reading this: please review.

I had a question for you that I hope you could answer:

Do you think Harry should tell Ron and Hermione his feelings for Tonks and should they help him fulfil this, or should he tell them nothing and go about it himself? Tell me your views!

Vicky xx


	5. Standing up for themselves

Harry and Tonks a love story chapter five:

(When I wrote this, I took onboard the people who had reviewed and wanted the story to continue this way: if any of you don't like it, I'm sure I can find it in me to write a prequel or even just another chapter to send the ball rolling in another way!)

So, what do I do? I decided to wait until I was in here, in the situation, to decide whether or not to tell them about my developing feeling for Tonks, so what do I do?

I decide to mull it over, whilst I drag out the questions regarding Voldemort and the actions of the Order of the Phoenix; so I have time to rationally think it through.

"So, what has Voldemort been doing?" I ask. "Surely he must have done _something_ that the Order knows about?"

Ron is the first to reply, beating Hermione to the punch: "er no, Harry he hasn't, he's been playing the fear card; lurking around on street corners would draw attention to himself; even killing muggles would: he's been holed up in his hideaway this whole time. Sorry Harry, we just don't know!"

"But, but you've been _here _for almost 6 weeks: surely you must have found out more than that in one of the meetings-" I splutter out, not sure whether I was hearing this straight – they don't know _ANYTHING?_

"Well, Harry," Hermione begins, "we aren't allowed in the meetings: only Order members are, so we don't know what they're saying, but (as I glare at her, she obviously changes tact) we know some things – tell him Ron."

I'm beginning to lose interest in this conversation – neither of them wants to tell me anything or be the bearer of bad news, so I revert to my dilemma over whether or not I should mention Tonks. On the whole, I am currently leaning towards not, why should I tell them anything that they want to know, but they find it impossible to give the same back? Yes, that's what I shall do; if either asks about anything like this, I shall lie and say no.

Ron has finally found his voice, "on the old extendable ears – Fred and George created them, we could hear into the meetings – apparently Voldemort is looking for something, some sort of weapon that he didn't have before and we're trying to guard it, mum and dad are always talking about guard duty."

This intrigues me: we have apparatus to listen to the meetings?

"So, like, where are these ears Ron?" I ask, "As I'm pretty sure that they're all having a meeting now – all the adults in the Order in one room. Plus I'm pretty sure I heard the doorbell go earlier."

Hermione answers this time, "Mrs Weasley found out about the ears, and binned nearly all of them – of course Fred and George got them back out the bin, but she started charming the door last week so we couldn't hear; we'll have to figure out another way."

I sit in shock: Voldemort has a wish for a new weapon. Wait. I was being guarded all summer, maybe _I'm _the weapon.

"So, do you have any idea oveer what we are guarding Harry?" Ron asks, hoping that the feelings of ill-being between us have disappeared now that he has shared all he knows.

"Well," I begin, "It's going to be something powerful; dangerous maybe; something Voldemort really wants – couldn't be _me_ could it?" I ask, sarcasm creeping into my tone towards the end.

"Oh yeeaaahhh," Ron goes, his ears going red as they always do when he is embarrassed.

"Harry," Hermione says, "Harry, I don't want us to argue or shout or conceal anything from each other any more, do you understand? Now, we've told you everything, will you accept?"

This is tricky; if I don't, they'll want to know why, if I do and they then find out that I've been lying this entire time, things could get nasty. On the whole, with me sticking to my earlier plan, I'm going for saying 'aye' and lying about it.

"Sure," I go and they then both look very pleased.

"So, Harry," Hermione starts, "now we have this complete honesty, I want to know: is there anything going on between you and Tonks?"

I knew this was coming, so I blatantly lie between my teeth and say:

"No, Hermione there isn't, nothing at all, we're just friends, like you and me, there's nothing going on, ok?"

Hermione smiles, thinking she was hearing the truth, and then laughs. We all pick up our chocolate cake, and take a massive bite out of it, as is our tradition, just as Mrs Weasley bursts in.

"What in god's name are you doing in here?" she yells. "you were in the Drawing Room, now you're in the Dining Room, what in god's blazes are YOU DOING?"

"Mrs Weasley, we were simply eating in here so we could begin to tidy up, as you asked us to do earlier, earlier than you and Ginny. We were hoping to surprise you but you've ruined that," I completely make up. "Now, I would appreciate it if you stopped speaking to us as if we are children: we are not, we are 15 and young adults and you cannot keep bossing us around and treating us like dirt. I, for one, am sick of it, and I hope you appreciate this and the manner in which I am speaking," I continue on to say, with Ron and Hermione going from looking completely flustered, to flabbergasted at the rate of what I said, to nodding in agreement with me.

"Well, well, if that's how you feel," Mrs Weasley begins, shocked at my outburst, "I don't know what to say, but why in god's name are you agreeing RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME AND ATTEMPT TO MAKE ME FEEL SMALL: YOU…"

"Mrs Weasley, unfortunately, I feel you have just proven Harry's point," Hermione cuts in, leaving Molly Weasley in a complete state of shock: she just runs down the stairs, beginning to cry.

Moments later, Sirius crashes up the stairs, running full pelt into the room.

"What on earth have you said to make Molly come down in such a state?" Sirius asks us.

"We simply told her that we would appreciate it if she treat us like the young adults we are, rather than babies," I inform my godfather.

"what… what…." He stutters, "You get downstairs now and apologise again Harry, I cannot believe you are acting this way."

"NO!" I say, "no I will not apologise for speaking my mind. What's happened to you Sirius?"

Sirius drags me by my upper arm into a little room over the hall.

"I don't know why you're acting like this Harry, but it stops NOW, do you understand me?" Sirius whispers in my ear.

"No Sirius, I'm not acting like any way, I'm simply trying to stand up for myself, and in my head I'm still wondering something Sirius."

"And what's that?"

"Why you barely spoke to me throughout these holidays, why you never visited, why you never asked me to come and stay in your house… why you didn't _want _me to be here Sirius. This is so hurtful, you know how much you mean to me, so why didn't you show any kind of feelings back?" I ask him, the questions flooding out, my voice betraying the tears I can feel inside of me building up.

Sirius is staring at me in shock before going, "We'll talk about this later." And leaving the room. And me. All alone. I slide down the wall, and let the tears loose; this man, the man I care about so much, is leaving me. He wont even talk to me.

At that moment, Tonks is walking by, and hears me in the room. She bursts in, sees me and jumps down to comfort me again: what a regular occurrence this is.

"What is it Harry?" she asks.

So I relay the whole story; the events between me, Mrs Weasley and Sirius; events that happened across perhaps 5 minutes, but felt like a lifetime.

She hugs me some more, and I feel, instead of comforted, hurt and slightly ashamed. Instead of showing her that I am this strong, yet sensitive man, who can deal with anything, ive proven that I am a cry baby who still needs a mother: how embarrassing!

"Harry," Tonks goes, "Harry, we need to talk. After your hearing, just before you return to Hogwarts, ok?"

I nod, and wonder what she wants to talk about…

I want you to have enjoyed this; it took a little time in writing it and I hope it was ok, a teensy bit heart string wrenching, but that's the way the story is currently going!

Review please, as always, Vicky xx


	6. I sound like a paedophile!

Harry and Tonks a love story: chapter six

I'm up already, and its only 5.15am. Today's the day of my hearing, and the last day of my summer holiday before I return to Hogwarts. Yet, still I have to:

Go to my hearing

Talk to Tonks

Discuss the fight I had with Sirius, with Sirius

Pack my trunk.

So, a lot to do, in very little time!

I walk downstairs, feeling very apprehensive about the hearing today. As I head into the kitchen, I hear Mrs Weasley and Sirius talking in the kitchen, with the odd comment from Lupin and Mr Weasley; I lurk outside the door but they are talking too quietly for me to be able to hear them. I don't want to be caught lurking, as the adults inside are beginning to move, so I enter the kitchen, and sit down next to Mr Weasley, who is wearing jeans and a t-shirt rather than his usual wizard robes.

"Mr Weasley," I ask, "How are we getting to the ministry and why aren't you wearing your robes?"

Mr Weasley says hello and "…We're travelling by the car Mundungus is loaning us; I feel its better that you arrive in a non-magical way, especially for what you're being tried for. I'm not wearing robes because I'm not going in a professional environment: I'm going as your friend and support person so therefore am not wearing robes. Now Harry, what would you like for breakfast? You need to keep your strength up!"

"I'm not really hungry, but if I have to, I'd like a slice of toast please."

Mrs Weasley, upon hearing these words, gets up and grabs 3 slices of toast laden in butter and slams them down on the table in front of me. I see that she's still in a bad mood with me regarding yesterday, and our little encounter. My eyes follow her back to the other end of the table, and I see that Sirius is smiling in my direction: stubbornly, I turn my head in the opposite direction and completely ignore him, as I did last night at dinner.

Mr Weasley and I leave at 7.15am for the Ministry, and Sirius waves me off; yet I completely ignore him.

I'm back at the house: I'm going back to Hogwarts! Yay! I enter the kitchen, and find a party is occurring: not for me, but for Ron and Hermione who are apparently new Hogwarts prefects for our house. Ron. Ronald Weasley was chosen to be a prefect over me: who has done more for the world, me or Ron? But maybe they don't choose prefects on the amount of mental stuff they've done and I really ought to be back to normal with my friends, well as normal as we can be at the minute.

I move forwards to the table, as I duck out from under the arms of Ginny, Fred and George, to get some food and in front of the punch is Sirius.

"We need to talk," he says and so we move upstairs to the Drawing Room, now completely Black memorabilia free.

"look, I'm sorry about how I was yesterday, it was uncalled for and I guess I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You just shocked me; I mean you look so grown up, so assertive and strong: it scared me how you could take control of your life and how people treat you already," Sirius is saying. "I know its partially my fault, as I wasn't there to look after you when your parents died but; although I stand by the fact you shouldn't have spoken your mind too Molly quite like that, your point was plain and had just cause, I was just too blinded to see it. I didn't come and see you because, I was too afraid: afraid that I would get caught by Voldemort, or he could try and get information out of me about you, at least you don't have that same fear Harry, he will _never_ get you! I don't want you to be here; I don't want to be here, oh how I wish that we are in a beautiful house or flat or something, safe and away from all this heartache and fear. Does this help you understand Harry, how very much you mean to me?"

Oh my, I'm shocked. Never has Sirius spoke with such emotion or honesty: it was in plain sight and I'm a little shell shocked to be honest. But, I must suck it up and be a man, the man that everyone now thinks I have become.

"Oh, of course Sirius!" I say, with relief in my eyes and voice.

I lean forwards at the same time as Sirius and we stand here, hugging, for many moments before:

BANG!

"That'll be the damned china in the kitchen, blasted kids!" Sirius mutters, and together we head down to the kitchen to find Mr Weasley yelling at Fred and George for creating such a disturbance.

"Harry," I hear in my eye, whispered by Tonks. "Harry, we need to talk, remember?"

I follow Tonks up to the Drawing Room (so many visits in such a short time!) and she says:

"Harry, I don't know how to say this, this sounds so awful, I sound like such a _paedophile_!" Tonks cries out.

"Tonks, what is it?" I ask, heartbroken that she is facing such agony.

"Harry, I don't know how, or why, but I seem to be feeling… an emotion of romance for you and its scaring me, I mean you're so young and I bet you don't feel the same, and I'm making such a fool of myself, and oh, _Harry_!" she wails, as I lean forwards to give her a crushing hug containing so much: pity, happiness, the same feelings, everything!

"Tonks," I begin, "Tonks, I feel the same and to be honest its scaring me too; I've felt it since the day we met and at first I thought it was a crush, but now, oh Tonks it feels like true love, a real love! I tried to be just friends with you, but that has failed in only a few days and I'm so sorry, but…I, I _I love you_!"

I look into Tonks' eyes, and see my feelings for her are mirrored in her eyes, I stare into the deep depths of her eyes, in the aquamarine blue, not feeling as if I am sinking, rather I am swimming, swimming deep into her brain, into her thoughts.

Hesitantly, we both move our heads at the same time, in for a kiss, and then:

"HARRY!" someone yells from downstairs, breaking the enchantment of the moment.

"Ermmm," I say to Tonks.

"Lets continue this conversation in here later, say 8pm?" she says with a smile on her face. With that, I run downstairs with the biggest grin I have ever worn on my face, to see Hermione waiting for me, curiosity in her eyes as to where I have been. I feel awful having broken our promise regarding no secrets, but to be honest it's no more than she and Ron did, so it's a taste of their own medicine!

"Oh, we're just going to cut the cake: thought you'd want to be there!" she says with a grin on her face at seeing me so happy. We enter the kitchen and as the knife touches the cake, a huge snitch bursts out, flies to meet me: inside is a new pair of Quidditch gloves!

8.15pm, and I'm waiting in the Drawing Room for Tonks, but she hasn't shown yet. I decide to wait 10 more minutes before giving up. Just before I leave, she turns up and says:

"I'm sorry Harry but I'm so busy right now, I tell you what come to my room at 8.45am and I promise we can 'talk' then, ok?"

I mumble some vague answer in response before trudging off to bed, watching Ron keep moving his shiny new prefects badge, trying to decide whether it will look better on his tie or jacket (for gods sake _everyone_ knows that you wear a badge on your jumper… everyone besides Ron obviously!) before switching the light out, to sleep before my 'date' with Tonks, I should really call her Dora if we start dating, and our first kiss.

8.45am I arrive outside Tonks' door and knock one, two, three times.

"Come in Harry," I hear Tonks saying and I enter. The room is just as messy as before, and on the bed, I see Tonks sitting, smiling as soon as I come into view.

"Sorry about last night," she says, "Hermione ruined it to be honest, I needed time to get used to the idea that you have reciprocal feelings for me, and I needed to wait till this morning, to see what way my brain thinks I should take."

"And where does it think you should go?" I ask, my heart beating with awe.

"it says I am too old for you and much too clutzy," she whispers, breaking every dream of mine in one sentence. "But, but my heart is saying follow true love and who cares!"

This brings my dreams back to life, and I decide to act on impulse, and forcefully press my mouth upon hers, feeling sparks of wonder and amazement enter my brain, as she kisses me back, and the kiss morphs into something more, and we're holding each other and making out before we pull apart at the same time, and we smile a secret little smile.

"Wow," she says, straightening her pony tail out. "That was sure something!"

"Do we have a future?" I ask.

"Yes, yes we do; every time we see each other we do, but you must live your life at Hogwarts Harry, and don't be fixated with me, we shall write weekly and see each other whenever but don't be so fixated you forget about school." Tonks tells me.

"I will, but oh Dora, Dora, I LOVE YOU!" I whisper shout, before running out the room to get back before Ron wakes up.

"Tonks, where are you?" Mrs Weasley yells as an old woman, with grey hair and hideous fashion sense emerges from her room. "Tonks we're going to be late. Ok, Tonks, you and Harry go on first, and Arthur and I will take the rest. Mad eye is dealing with the luggage."

Old lady Dora and I move on forwards, out the door and down the road: I don't look where I am going, only into Dora's face recognisable under her disguise barely, I think she did it just for me!

Around the corner we go, out of sight of Grimmauld Place and we interlock fingers and share a tender kiss. We waltze all the way to the station, where we loiter around the column where we must go through to get to Hogwarts.

"Harry, I really really think you are amazing: such a man already, I saw your attempts to impress me; don't bother Harry, you're perfect the way you are," Tonks, no DORA, says to me, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, but we can write every week and share stories and express our love, and everything. Ok Harry?" the tears are streaming down her face, and I feel my eyes are getting wet. Over her shoulder, I see something glittering near to the ground, but I forget about it.

We go through onto platform 9 ¾ and stand, waiting for Ron, Hermione and the others. Just before they arrive, Tonks kisses me very poignantly on the cheek and says,

"that's's what you've got to remember me by!" and she steps away slightly.

I touch my cheek, and promise myself I wont wash it for at least a week. I smell slightly of Dora's perfume, a beautiful odour.

I then look up, and see that Sirius is in his patronus form: the glittering things were his eyes. He has saw everything and as I look into his face, I see lines of disguist, betrayal for some reason, yet pride as well. I bend down to his ear and say

"I'm happy and if you want to know anything, I will write to you. Understand?"

He nods, and I hug him, suddenly aware I wont be seeing him for so long, and we've spent most of the time we had together arguing.

Ron, Hermione and the others burst through onto the platform, and we all find a carriage where they will join me after prefect duties.

"Why are you so happy Harry?" Hermione asks me, just as the train is setting off.

"Oh this and that," I reply and laugh as she turns away disappointed.

She has already faded from my mind as I think of my girl, my true love Dora. My fantasies, however, are interrupted when Neville enters, and takes the remaining seat, jabbering away.

Well, at least I had a minute!

Well what do you think?

This chapter is quite a lot longer than the rest, but I wanted it all together so that chapter 7 + could be all Hogwartsy to the relationship. Hope it worked out for your opinions: it didn't materialise how I was expecting it, but I think it worked ok

Please review

Vicky xx


	7. Information in a love letter

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter seven

Firstly, I must say that some people have said that harry expresses his love for tonks too early: but it has to be – he's leaving and he wants her to know how he feels, also nothing in this relationship is noral so it makes sense. Sorry for the explanation if you didn't want to know.

I am sat on the Hogwarts Express, bound to Hogwarts, with my friends beside me: Ron and Hermione back from prefect duties, Neville and Ginny sat in here, with Ginny's friend Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, laughing away. I join in, yet I can't help but feel a longing and 'wish' to not be going back to Hogwarts, to be with the person I love, yet I cannot stay, I must go onto Hogwarts and spend a year apart.

"You alright there Harry?" Neville says to me, "Look a bit peaky there, like Trelawney!"

"I'm fine Neville," I say, "Just thinking about… who our new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher will be – there's been no word of one anywhere I wonder who it is?"

Nobody says a word, yet I think I was too slow on the uptake: I need better spontaneity!

Anyway, we continue our conversation, and in time, Ron and Hermione turn up from their Prefect duties and start mouthing off about the other Prefects: I don't listen because I'm back in my fantasy with Tonks; we're in Hogsmeade and its snowing so our feet leave footprints in the snow. Then we walk up to near the Shrieking Shack and begin kissing sweetly then more forcefully as we get into it. We fall to the floor and we move on in our relationship. Just as we are about to get further into our relationship, I am woken from my retrieve by Hermione yelling for me to wake up, that we were almost at Hogwarts and I had been asleep for the past 3 hours.

This surprises me because it feels like me and Tonks had barely gone to the Shrieking Shack, so I get confused.

Anyway, I pull on my robes and fix my belongings together, my stomach is rumbling so badly because I must have been asleep when the food trolley came around. I get distracted by Hedwig twit twooing, so I give her a few owl treats. Just then, there was a tapping at the window, and Ron lets the owl outside, that is as black as night, inside, and it flew straight to me dropping a letter onto my shoulder.

Intrigued, I open it and unfold the piece of parchment inside:

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asks, and I look. Its from Tonks but I can't say that so I lie and say, "Sirius."

I wonder what she's writing to me for?

_Dear Harry,_

_I swore to myself that I wouldn't write to you until later in the week, but I couldn't resist the urge; especially when I heard the news that you will find out about when you arrive at Hogwarts. I feel I will not be able to write very much, but you mustn't be too careful because the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher will be reading all the mail: she's Fudge's right hand woman. _

_I just wanted to say: I love you and I miss you, but do not contact me more than once per week at the most, because she will be taking note of how much mail you get: too much will arouse suspicions – understand?_

_I love you Harry – don't forget that._

_All my love _

_Tonks _

This letter is so sweet, yet so informative – we have a Ministry woman as our DADA teacher: this will be very bad given the fact that the Ministry hates us all at the moment. Oh, this could be very bad.

The train begins to halt, so we must be at Hogsmeade: we begin to leave the compartment, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Hermione in front of me as I dawdle, rereading the letter, trying to look at the words 'I love you' time and time again until I walk into the wall: therefore deciding to put the letter away in my pocket to charm it later.

I step off the train and begin to head up towards the gates and the horseless carriages when all the lights go out and I can no longer see more than a few cm in front of my face.

"Harry?" I hear Hermione saying hesitantly, "Harry where are you?"

Just as I turn round to answer, a mouth meets mine, and sparks fly. I feel the kiss spreading throughout my entire body, I touch her hair: it feels familiar, but just like that she's gone. The lights flicker back on, as suddenly as they turned off and I look all over for this girl, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Harry?" I hear Hermione saying again, "Harry where are you?"

I turn around, and she's stood there on her own, nobody around her, which seems strange – she was in front of me before wasn't she? - but I move towards her, and we walk up to the carriages.

"Oh my god!" I practically shout as I see the carriages. There are things _pulling _them!

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione shouts, running to see if I'm alright. What is _up _with her, she's never normally this bothered about me: but it could be guilt about not bothering with me.

"there are things pulling the carriages!" I yell and she looks nonplussed at me saying this.

"Harry, the carriages are pulling themselves as always, but lets get on, I need to talk to you."

Just ahead, I can see Ron, Luna and Ginny all sat in a carriage moving swiftly from the station to Hogwarts – only Hermione and I of us year 5's are left. But we climb into the carriage; I intrigued about what Hermione has to say.

"Harry, I've been hiding this for a long time, I didn't know how to tell you, or anyone, it's serious….."

I stare aghast, at what she has just told me, wondering what I should do.

This was sort of a 'filler' chapter between two story lines in this story, but I still tried my best. Hope it was ok, review please!

P.S I have 7 exams in the next few weeks so I'm not entirely sure how regularly I can update but I will every time possible – I promise!

Vicky xx


	8. Will she EVER shut up?

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter eight

Firstly, I'd like to say thanks to Slytherin66 who asked me to do a Harry/Tonks love story: I thought to be honest it would get flamed instantly, yet it has had almost 1600 hits in only 3 days so thanks – this is by miles the best story I have written, and its down to you guys reading this who have kept me writing: thanks a lot!

Now, onto the story!

What should I do? Should I tell him, or should I not? Should I keep 'mum' or warn him of Hermione's feelings? Should I, should I, should I? Decisions are the hardest part, especially when they involve friends and moral dilemmas – should he know or should I keep quiet, when it is regarding true love? I mean, I know the feeling where you don't know whether the person you love has any reciprocal feelings for you: should Hermione go through this as well?

I'm thinking this through as we make our way up to the castle, and Hermione doesn't interrupt me: she knows I'm debating internally as to whether I should say anything – she hasn't the guts or the courage.

We arrive at the castle and I help Hermione down from the carriage and we pass the hideous thing pulling the carriage and we walk through the entrance hall to the Great Hall, where we find Ron has bagged us some decent seats near the staff table and I get a close look at the new DADA teacher

"So, _that's_ what Tonks meant!" I mutter slightly audible, and Ron goes "What did you say Harry?" I shake my head, and look – it's the woman from my hearing Umbridge I think her name is; god that cardigan's _HIDEOUS_, I hope it's a one off from the shop as if that's the new trend, I'm moving to China!

The food appears on the tables, and I tuck in, aware of my distinct lack of food today: though I'm not as bad as Ron who is just stuffing forkfuls of food into his mouth apparently without chewing, then swallowing them – he's going to get indigestion, just as he does every year after the welcoming feast.

The food gradually stops disappearing, and when nobody is left eating, the plates are cleared and Professor Dumbledore begins his speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you will enjoy this year – we have one small staffing change, with Dolores Umbridge filling the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching post – I hope you will learn a lot from this woman with a fine… record-"

I stare in shock as this Umbridge character starts "Hem hemming" during Dumbledore's speech – nobody would dare do that. Everyone in the hall is staring, including the teachers who look appalled and aghast at the interruption.

She stands up – not that it makes such a difference, she is so short that standing merely gives her an extra inch or so: why waste the energy, it looks like she needs it!

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. I must say it is so very sweet to see you all looking up at me, giving the utmost attention. Now, I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and now I am here, there are going to be some changes. The ministry is growing very concerned about the slapdash treatment and teachings of the subject Defence Against the Dark Arts, as well as other subjects and….." blah blah blah, will she _ever _ shut up? I loose interest along with the majority of people in the room – people talking and giggling, things they wouldn't do if Dumbledore was talking. In fact, the only people still staring in the room and listening are the teachers and Hermione who is drinking in every word Umbridge is saying, yet she doesn't seem to like what she is hearing, with the look that is appearing on her face.

Finally the old hag shuts up, and allows Dumbledore to continue his speech, about safety etc so I ask Hermione

"What was she saying in that load of waffle Hermione, you were the only one listening!"

"Boys!" she chastised, "She was saying in that load of waffle that Hogwarts was going to be taken over by the Ministry, piece at a time, and that she wants to be running it, because she thinks that Fudge doesn't give her enough credit nor work to do on her own."

"Wow," Ron says, "You got all that from, how long was she talking for?"

"It was hidden between the lines," Hermione said, "It was plainly obvious – I mean look at the teachers, they still haven't got over it!"

I look at the raised platform in front of me, and observe the teachers talking quietly among themselves, still a look of shock etched upon their faces!

We are dismissed, and we beat the familiar path along to the Tower – well I do, Ron and Hermione are on _Perfect Prefect _duties guiding the first years to the Tower, so I walk alone.

I don't know the password, so I have to wait for neville, who, amazingly, knows it – "It's Pixie Lott, Harry, I can remember this one!" – before I can enter the common room: I make straight for the dormitory and locate Hedwig sat on my bed, waiting for me before flying off to the Owlery.

"Hang on one minute Hedders," I say, fishing out a plain piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from my trunk. I begin writing my first ever letter to someone who wasn't Sirius or Hagrid or a friend, oh no, she is WAY more than that!

_Love letter Number One_

_Dear Dora,_

_I'm sorry, I cannot wait a whole week to contact you – can't you send a letter at night so it will reach me before morning?_

_I have met my new DADA teacher before – at my hearing – her name is Umbridge and she wants to take over the school, she's as crazy as a hatter, and the staff seem to think so too!_

_I miss you already – I can't stop thinking about you, it's driving me crazy!_

_I have a dilemma: Hermione has told me she has feelings for a person in our year, romantic ones, what should I do? Should I tell the guy, or leave it to her to do when she feels ready? Please give me some advice – I know you will, you're the best at that!_

_Love you,_

_Harry_

_P.S I had an idea; couldn't you disguise your letters as letters from Mrs Weasley or something; charm them so that if anyone other than I read them, they appear to be a letter about clothes or something as boring as that? Also, keep every letter I send, just as I will do the same: we can keep them forever!_

_L.Y _

_Harry_

"Hedwig!" I call, and she sweeps down onto my arm, and I give her the envelope to take to my dearly beloved: still sincerely hoping that it was her that turned up to kiss me, sincerely hoping that so much!

Someone walks into the room and so I quickly send Hedwig away.

"Hi Harry," that person says.

"hiya," I reply, "Listen… I've got something I need to tell you"

So I hope that this is OK, and not awful!

Please review so I know you care!

Vicky xx


	9. How's your holiday?

Harry and Tonks a love story: chapter 9

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked, but I can't bring myself to tell him, especially with all the trouble Hermione is going to for this to work.

"It's just… I have a pair of your socks in my trunk and I really want them gone to be honest!" I try to laugh off, and thankfully, Ron keeps laughing along.

We don't bother unpacking tonight; we are so tired that we decide just to fall into bed after only finding our pajamas so we can watch Dean, Seamus and Neville copy us.

"Good summer Dean?" Ron asks, "Go support crappy East Ham isn't it?"

"It was alright – better than Seamus' at least and Ron, for the last time, it's _West _Ham not any other direction ok?"

"Seamus?" I ask, "what's up mate?"

"Me mam almost died and then she said she didn't want me coming back to Hogwarts to be near any of you lot."

"What have we done?" Ron asks, "Why doesn't your mum want you back here, she's really nice!"

"After _him_ (a glare shot in my direction) and Dumbledore starting talking about the return of You-Know-Who and the Prophet was telling us all this information about him!"

"Do you really believe the Prophet?" I say, increduled that my friend could believe such trash, "They haven't told an honest story about me since before Rita Skeeter!"

"Well, the prophet seems to be telling the truth about everyone else, so why not you?" Seamus yelled.

"Oi Seamus that's enough, I'm warning you as a Prefect if you say one more word you've got a detention!" Ron, who went so high his voice almost broke, screams.

Seamus looks as if this would be worth saying what he is thinking: yet he turns around and storms to his 4-poster muttering to himself.

I wonder if this is what I'm going to have to go through for the rest of year, or until whenever Voldemort finally reveals himself to the wizarding world: then it'll be people looking to believe me and still staring, just for a different reason.

I decide to sleep: I'm going to need all the strength I can get tomorrow, so I take off my glasses, lay down flat and shut my eyes to the candles that will be extinguished once Neville gets into bed.

I'm sat in my dormitory, on my bed putting my socks on, as an owl fluttered onto the bed besides me: it's a letter from Tonks! No, Dora, it's a letter from Dora!

That arrived early; I wasn't expevcting one until tonight!

The letter goes:

_Love Letter Number 2:_

_Dear Harry, _

_ Your letter is in a special place, somewhere I will keep it at all times, close to my heart. I agree, we could write like that, it certainly wouldn't be suspicious if Mrs Weasley sent you letters 3 or 4 times per week, especially if you asked for items that you have forgotten!_

_ Oh dear, I knew it was Umbridge, but I didn't realise that she was that close to Fudge nor at your hearing: what's your first impressions of her, I think she's just like a toad (_how right Dora is) _and I think you need to be careful here Harry with her around, she's going to be looking for whatever power she can get!_

_As for Hermione, it is sort of obvious that she harbours feelings for Ronald, but she needs to be the one to tell him; imagine if you asked Ron to tell me how you feel, it wouldn't have the same effect at all. By all means help them out; push them together etc but don't say a word, ok Harry?_

_I've been stationed somewhere else other than London just so you know – it's a little closer to you._

_I really miss you, but don't get hung up on me Harry, concentrate on your education – you really will if she is there!_

_Love you all the world,_

_Dora_

_Xxxx_

That is so sweet, and I guess what she's saying is true: it won't be a confession of love if the person confessing isn't the person who wants to confess. I get that! That explains as to why the letter arrived so fast: but I don't want her to come and find out some other girl kissed me.

I put the letter next to the chest area of my dress robes, somewhere where it won't be damaged easily, and continue dressing. Then, I pack my school bag and throw it over my shoulder, as I go to meet Ron and Hermione in the common room to go for breakfast.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron asks; the common room's almost empty, I must have been a while reading Dora's letter.

"Just took me a while to find my ruler; just incase we have divination or Astronomy," I reply, and we head downstairs. Hermione lags back to talk to me as Ron marches ahead to the hall.

"Hermione," I begin, and she looks up and alert, "Hermione, I've been thinking and to be honest, I don't think I should tell Ron how you feel: imagine someone else was sent to tell you how Ron feels about you: would you like it? However, I will drop sly hints in and try and find out as much as possible: it that ok Hermione?"

She looks a little forlorn but nods, and as we continue towards the Great Hall, I put my arm around her as I hear little sobs echoing from inside of her.

As we enter the hall, we spot Ron, already munching away, having grabbed the 3 seats closest to the door: either he couldn't wait for the food or he wanted us to have a quick getaway, incase people started hounding me like Seamus did yesterday (something about how he is eating suggests to me that it was the first option!)

We sit down, and I grab a slice of toast and bacon, and proceed to make a toasted sandwich: I munch on that, as I drink a large cup of tea. I finish, and then sit here, looking up at the teachers: the Heads of Houses are walking along their rows handing out our timetables for this year, Dumbledore is talking to Hagrid, and that toad is looking out at us all smiling and nodding as people stare at what she's wearing today:

A pink knitted cardigan over a hideous pink dress complete with matching bow and shoes – how GHASTLY! I hope Dora never dresses like that!

I look around the hall, and see people turning their heads as soon as they see me looking at them looking at me! How great. I turn to my timetable Professor McGonagall has just handed me, hoping to see Care of Magical Creatures there, yet this is the WORST Monday I have _ever _had!

Double Divination followed by Double Potions (with the _slytherins!) , _lunch and then History of Magic and DADA – Trelawney, Snape, Slytherins, Binns and Umbridge all in the same day – _how _will I survive?

I hear a noise behind me and turn, but just as I do, I hear a voice whispering in my ear:

"Keeping secrets Harry? Bad move: meet me beside the Statue of David on the 2nd floor at break – be alone or these pictures (that are being waved in my face of me kissing Dora and then of me and mystery girl) go straight to Dumbledore and the Daily Prophet.

I stare. Then I jump up, having remembered Sirius, run to the Owlery, grab Hedwig and write a letter to Sirius

_Sirius,_

_Where are you? I need your help!_

_Harry_

I roll the scroll up, and collapse onto the floor, my breathing ragged, my head covered in sweat, wondering what I am to do….

Hi, hope you liked!

Review please!

Vicky xx


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter ten

I slowly move to my feet, when I feel that they can support my weight; I feel drained and complete and utterly shocked: WHO knows about me and Dora, for first things apart from Sirius and who knows about that kiss, unless _they_ took a photo: the angle of the photograph insinuates that they took it and also that they deliberately hid their face: probably so that they could blackmail me.

I look at my watch and realise I should be heading for divination now, but I cannot muster the strength to run there, just to be on time to a lesson where I'll be told that I'm going to die soon anyway: if these pictures get out, I might as well!

Dumbledore would be furious that I was dating Dora, as would Ron and Hermione as I lied to them regarding it. Then the whole world, including the people who don't quite think I'm crazy at the moment, _will_ think I'm crazy and will completely leave me alone, leaving me a completely open target for Voldemort and the Death Eaters – _GREAT!_

I need to find out who this is NOW, so I decide to skip Divination; I'll tell her next lesson that I had a life threatening headache or something – THAT will cheer her right up. So, I pull out a quill, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment to make a list of everyone I know who hates me here, especially those with Death Eater parents:

Dolores Umbridge – you can tell that she hates me, just from the hearing, and the result

Draco Malfoy – obvious choice + Lucius, father, and Bellatrix, aunt, are Death Eaters,

Crabbe – aboves henchmen and also relations D.E's.

Goyle – same as Crabbe.

Seamus – he hates me now just because of the Daily Prophet.

I don't really know of anyone else who has a profound hatred of me: most people seem to have an extreme aversion towards me at the minute, but nobody really knows me that well.

I roll up the entire piece of parchment, leaving enough space for if I find any other suspects before break – unlikely but still, I've got to try! I sit in the Owlery for a little longer, before I guess that Divination is nearly over – right enough, as I walk down the stairs, I hear the bell ringing, meaning I have 5 minutes to get to the statue a whole 6 floors down: an impossible feat if it weren't for the fact that there is a secret shoot going down to the second floor, just left of the statue honestly, meaning I have a chance of looking at all the people going by, wondering who would be the one to stop, to be the one who I confront.

Time ticks by, and the corridor traffic thins out; I see Ginny walking past and I shout

"Hiya Ginny!" and she looks, she gives me a wave and carries on, with a friend but I don't recognise her.

However, all thoughts of Ginny and her mystery friend are lost as from around the same corner comes a short person with a mask and cloak on, so I cannot identify them: I must duel them at a later date to find out who they are.

"I am magically editing my voice so you cannot identify me," the person says, but somehow, underneath the editing, it is a female voice – there's my list of suspects out the window besides Umbridge, I need more!

"You understand that I have some demands I will ask of you, and once you fulfil them, you can have the only copy of these demeaning and ghastly photos back," the voice continues, "And Harry, don't think about ripping my mask of, I can act with reflexes so fast they will make your head spin: not that you would realise that for a long time, when you wake up in St Mungos in a few months time."

So the person is threatening me now: but they seem to know me; that again narrows the possible suspects down to only a few. This is getting slightly easier but it is still fraught with difficulty.

"Firstly," the person whispers, "You will go to Hagrid's hut and spray paint his front door with some offensive language: this is an easy task as he is not there. Next, you will sneak to Umbridge's office and steal a plate; finally you must dance naked in the gardens whilst singing 'Cry me Out' by Pixie Lott – you know the song?"

OH MY GOD! This is terrible: I am going to demerit the man who rescued me, then turn into a thief before doing an act that will most definitely get me severely punished, if not expelled.

Then I realise that there is a loophole, I can do all these events at night so people won't _see_ me! That's brilliant.

"You have the next 3 days to complete the tasks," the person says and then abruptly walks off, just as another person with the same enselmbla and voice scrambling technique as the other walks on.

"I sincerely hope that you will complete these tasks," this person – male this time, obvious by the undertone, most likely posh and rich ie a slytherin – "Because if not, there is a simple copying spell that can spread these photos around the school like wildfire, understand?"

I nod mutely and then he walks off as well, leaving me there, wondering what to do. The warning bell rings, and I head off to Potions, adding:

Luna

Hermione

Parvati

And lavender to my list of suspects – the girls in this year are now suspects, as well as Luna as she knows so much about everything – I don't even consider Ginny because there is no way that she could be like this, so evil in cahoots with a Slytherin, not that I believe that of the others either, but you cant be too careful.

I walk down the steps to the dungeon and think about what I must do, to retain my dignity; having to press my fist to my mouth to stop me from screaming….

Hi hope this was ok: be updating soon hopefully but my mum is back from her hols so I cannot update morning and night as I have been doing – I'll have to turn into a regular author and also I have Geography on Monday a real exam so I must start revising for that!

Review please

Vicky xx


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter eleven

As I walk into the dungeon, I decide that I must not let these people blackmailing me get the better of me; this buoys my mood higher than usual for Potions which is a great feat in itself!

"Late Potter," Snape drawls, "5 points from Gryffindor, be thankful it isn't more; goodness, late on your first day back, but what else would we expect from you, Mr Potter?"

Omg I just want to _kill_ him all the time: yet right now that feeling has escalated higher, reaching a new peak of hatred inside of me, where it doesn't matter _what_ I hurt or destroy, as long as I can: what's happening to me? I feel so angry all the time but I must direct that anger towards my blackmailers: plan a decent fight back to hopefully prevent the photos getting out.

Ok, what could I do to keep my life in secrecy, what skills do I have that could keep me from perjury?

I can fly – could attack from above etc

I _can _duel – my duel with my besty mate Voldy proved that!

I have strength and stamina to keep fighting on and on.

I don't give in easily.

Erm, erm, ok, I cannnnnn what else _can _I do? I play a mean game of wizards chess but doubt those evil… will want to play chess to hand over the photos! No, I do get angry easily therefore meaning that rage fuels my fighting for a while so I can produce some extraordinary magic!

I look around in a daze to see everyone is mobilised around me: we are making a potion called the Hellraiser Hatred potion – perfect for Snape and my relationship! I move instantly to the workbench and begin chopping up ingredients and adding them to my cauldron without really thinking about it: I'm on automode and on this setting I can actually succeed in potions!

"Mr Potter has actually managed to make a potion without killing us all, like he almost did last year," Snape says silkily as he passes my cauldron – when he is silky, he's ALWAYS foul and enraged inside, score one to me, not that anyone's counting: except maybe Ron who keeps jotting down numbers since 1st year on a piece of paper but only in potions; I'll ask him sometime.

So, back to the important thing: I will wait for them to communicate with me next, and when they do, I will say no, let's duel and the winner of that (2 vs 1) will gain victory over the photos. So I'd best be ready!

With that sorted, and potions over, we head upstairs; and Ron doesn't question why I didn't turn up at Divination – I doubt he cares to be honest, as we both hate it: yet I will have to talk to him before the next lesson to see what my excuse is for not turning up to the lesson.

Once we are upstairs, we head to the Great Hall for lunch: today I decide to have beef and Yorkshire pudding, and Ron macaroni, whereas Hermione says

"Sorry but I have to go to the library – Arithmancy homework" and leaves us here alone, and herself missing out on food.

"So, mate where were you during Divination?" Ron asks, now that we are alone – Hermione would have _killed _me if she knew!

"Erm, I felt a bit ill so I decided to go up to the Owlery to get some air and to have a bit of peace and quiet – you know what I mean: have you _seen _the day we've got today?" I respond, hoping that he doesn't realise my one big flaw in the story – the Owlery isn't clean and wouldn't give me the fresh air I needed.

"Ok, mate, I just told Trelawney that you felt like you were going to die – that made her feel so happy, and meant we could do what we wanted for 2 hours, as she had to focus her 'inner eye'! just wait till she sees you next lesson – what a let down, Harry Potter is still alive!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha," I say, and begin tucking in again, realising that so far, we'd had no homework, even Snape hadn't given us any! What a day so far eh? Getting blackmailed, missing out on a decent Divination lesson, not being shouted at by Snape, completing a potion _and _no homework! But I bet this will change this afternoon, as we've got Binns, who likes essays to be a foot long and that ghastly Umbridge; this has already put a dampner on my day!

"Harry, you've got to control your temper, and also don't have a go at Umbridge, she's too close to fudge!" Hermione told me, looking like she wanted to burst into tears because of how stupid I'd been. And I felt like joining her: detention for a week, plus now everyone thinks I'm more deranged than before and she knows what to expect from me: my story of course.

"I know Hermione, I know, I lost my temper and the minute I had, I knew I did wrong: I think I'm going to write to Sirius," I reply, wearily.

Of course I don't write to Sirius, I write to Dora, but they needn't know that. I go to the dormitory and pull out a piece of parchment, with my quill and ink and sit here thoughtfully, wondering how to reply to her letter, and tell her all the events that have happened in the last few hours, and whether or not to emit the whole blackmailing thing. I think I'll keep that out because it's my problem, and how will she feel about that photo of me and mystery girl: I didn't exactly throw her off, did i?

_Love letter number 3_

_Dear Dora,_

_Oh how I have missed you!_

_Umbridge is absolutely appalling: I argued back to her saying that Cedric's death was an accident and that Voldemort wasn't back so she gave me a week's detentions and I presume she'll tell Fudge!_

_I don't know what to do about her: I think I may kill her if I'm left with her so I have no idea how to proceed with dealing with her – help me sweetheart!_

_Thank you for your advice, and I've told Hermione I can't help her and she has accepted that but I will still try and bring them together._

_So where abouts are you? I miss you every single minute that we're apart – I know it sounds too soon, but everything's fast flowing for us, isn't it?_

_Sirius still hasn't answered my letter, could you please talk to him for me? Thank you._

_I will do and I promise – I hate her so much already!_

_Love you all the world_

_Harry_

_Xx_

I kiss the letter to signify my love, and to show how I miss her, and bestow the letter upon Hedwig, who, miraculously, knew I wanted her – what a clever bird I have! But before I give it to Hedwig, I say "Ermasiado Mrs Weasley" which means that the letter looks like its to Mrs Weasley, and only Dora and I know differently!

"Harry, are you ok, I mean you were completely telling the truth and she didn't believe you: do you feel ok?" I hear Ron asking me; he must have crept in but anyway even if he saw anything, I said I was posting a letter to Sirius.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll live and the Ministry have been like this since June Ron, so I pretty much know how it is," I say relatively wasphisly – its been a long day.

"fine Harry, don't take it out on me!" Ron almost yells and storms out of the dorm – oh well, I need rest and he wasn't going to give it to me, was he?

I get ready for bed and clamber in and almost instantly fall asleep as my head touches the pillow.

Ron and Hermione have miraculously disappeared, and now, I'm sat at breakfast on my own, watching as everyone in the school, it feels like, peek and then hide, peek and hide, at me – its like a zoo! Somehow, I know that now is the time that I can expect my blackmailers, and sure enough, within a few seconds of this thought, they turn up.

"Morning Harry, have a good breakfast as your first dare is tonight," the girl whispers in my ear, "And just incase you need a little incentive, we've got the pictures on our person."

"NO!" I whisper shout, yet nobody seems to hear – its as if they've performed magic to make sure nobody _can_!

"No, I'm not going to do that or anything you've planned for me: I have a propostion," I say, with clammy hands that they won't like it.

"A proposition!" the boy laughs, "the victim proposing something, but go on!"

"we don't do these silly dares or whatever, instead we duel," I begin, "we duel – you 2 versus me and whoever wins can do whatever they want with the photos, deal? Oh and if I win, I know your identities."

"So you think that you can beat both of us, when you don't know who we are? We could be seventh years! But, yes ok, that's a deal – say 11pm on Saturday night, after your detentions with the charming Madam Umbridge," the boy says, with an obvious smirk in his voice.

I sound a lot stronger than I feel when I say "You bet I'll be there – just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and I WILL win!"

"Confidence!" the girl says and they saunter off – I can only now turn my head, I didn't notice before that I couldn't move – again more trickery.

So I have 4 days to make sure I know enough defensive and offensive magic to save me from humiliation, and with no DADA teacher – great!

Hope this was ok for you all!

Once I have finished this, and the Sirius storyline, I would appreciate any ideas of your to help continue this story – I want it to try and go up to when he finishes Voldemort, if you think that's ok!

Please review!

Vicky xx


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 12

Day one of learning regime:

I sit in the common room after my detention with Umbridge, my hand has stopped bleeding now, and I open a book filled with spells that I could use to fight them off – I pick the spell 'Leruf' which incapacitates the opponent for a short time – I practise on the fly that lives near where I am sat – it seems to be working but I'll double check it on Ron tomorrow. How about page 56, which has a spell for making hair grow out of their eyeballs but that's not really helpful, honestly.

This isn't working: I'm too tired and it_ is _2am so I should give up, I can have a proper look at break and lunch tomorrow, as well as before school, so I walk upstairs to bed and clamber in wondering what I can do to sort these psychos out.

"Harry, wake up!" I hear Ron shouting in my ear, "You're going to be late – there's only half an hour before lessons start!"

Damn! There goes my learning: never thought that I would _want _to learn extra spells than I have to but if it helps me?

"Oh, and you have a letter," Ron says to me, interrupting my reprieve. This makes me get up instantly and, oh, I don't have to dress as I went to bed last night IN my school clothes. I don't bother changing them because its not like they smell or anything because I didn't dream last night. This means I can instantly grab the letter of the top of my drawers but I don't want to look too eager to open it, so I put it in my bag.

"Who's it from Harry?"

"Just Flourish and Blotts because I asked about the price of this book about counter curses and so they've sent me the price – I'll open it later, its not very interesting. Come on, lets go," I say, thinking on the spot, amazed with the lies that come out so fluently.

"Ok," Ron replies, and I grab my bag before walking out of the door, down the stairs, to meet Hermione in the Common Room.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Hermione says and with that, we almost sprint out of the portrait hole and down the seven floors to reach the Great Hall. I walk in, followed by Hermione and Ron, and we take the first 3 seats together we see, which just happens to be near Seamus who instantly moves away from me – how rude!

I take a plate of eggs and bacon, and look at my timetable for today – double Transfiguration, Double Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Not a bit of Umbridge thank _**GOD**_! In fact, I don't have her again until… Thursday so I've got another 2 days – can't wait! Well, obviously I can wait because I don't _want_ a lesson.

I eat slowly, chatting to my friends, when Ginny comes up behind me and says:

"There's a letter addressed to you from Portu Snuffles owl inside the envelope for me – here it is," she says.

I take the letter, that feels quite thick, and mutter thanks to Ginny before slipping it into my bag for later – I need to make a forgery at break to show them – _damn _there goes my break!

"what does it say Harry?" Hermione asks.

"I'll tell you later – people + ears = listening," I say, indicating the people on my left.

They get my message and we continue eating, before leaving to go to the 1st floor for our Transfiguration lesson, and, as I guessed, we receive a lecture about OWLs as soon as we enter the room.

"This is an extremely important year for you 5th years; you sit your first examinations that determine the path you take for the rest of your life – they are very important and I want all of you to achieve an Acceptable or more, I know you can all do it," Professor McGonagall says to us all as we sit down. "Now, everybody, change this button on your desk into a beetle as a recap for last year, and Mr Potter, please note you have an examination to sit during lunch – come here and I will direct you. Oh and come here, don't go and eat, I will provide food."

Oh this just keeps getting better – now I have no time to learn. On second thoughts, this could be to my advantage. Because, if they know I have had time to learn new spells, they could prepare for this by using higher level spells that I couldn't deal with: if I stick to spells I know and have confidence in, I have a higher chance of winning. Now I just need to remember the spells I know!

"Mr Potter, that beetle is quite remarkable – very impressive, well done!" Professor McGonagall says to me, I'm amazed, but here's my practise – as many spells as possible in all lessons!

This is ok, I've got a shot, I'm thinking whilst I watch Hermione and Ron standing together, waiting for charms, laughing their heads off, when I hear something behind me – it's the blackmailers. Therefore, I know it cannot be Hermione because she's right in front of me!

"Times ticking Harry, tick tock, tick, tock," the boy says whilst the girl laughs. "Going to be the laughing stock of the school soon, aren't you!"

"So, give me an idea of who you are: what house are you in?"

"Do you _really_ think that we would tell you that, we aren't stupid Harry," the girl says, sneering at me through her tone.

So my simple plan has failed: now I just need to practise every related spell I know, and I have a chance.

Breaks upon us, and I rush to the library, to firstly read Sirius' letter.

_Don't contact me again, unless you have something decent to say. Or it has something important to alert the Order about._

It's written on thicker parchment, that's why it felt like there were many pages inside. Great. So I've now lost my godfather, until I can tell him something that involves saving people, I can't write to him. Or if I write something decent – is not asking for his help decent?

_Sirius,_

_I really need your help, it's something that I can't tell Hermione nor Ron, only you._

_I'm being blackmailed and its serious. I'm going to be humiliated if I don't beat them at a duel on Saturday so yeah, this is decent. _

_Harry_

I roll this letter up, and place it in my pocket to send later, before writing the forged note

_Harry_

_That's really awful and I'm sorry that this is happening this year. Tonks was worried that Umbridge was going to be there, and that she was awful._

_I'm sorry and if there is anything I can do to help, tell me._

_Snuffles_

That's acceptable – they wont know anything different as he's never written to them before. Ok, now time to read Dora's letter – how hard it is to have called her Tonks.

_Love Letter Number 4:_

_Dear Harry,_

_I have spoken to him, and he sent you response moments before I replied to you. I hope it contained the information you needed!_

_That is appalling, but Harry, you need to control your temper around her: she's dangerous and too close, I'm going to say it again, to Fudge – please be careful, she'll do __**anything**__ to get you out of the school._

_I love you all the world_

_Dora_

_Xx_

Sweet – no wonder I love her, she's giving me some advice that I know I should follow – she will throw me out the school at any chance!

The bell rang, so I ran back to charms for lesson 2 of the double.

"Potter, you need to be extremely careful around Dolores Umbridge – she has extreme power and she wants you out this school. I think that she will be gaining further power – watch out ok?" Professor McGonagall tells me during my 'exam'. I stare at her, astonished she cares so much, with a sandwich halfway to my mouth – cheese and ham – and I think that this is the best exam that I've ever sat.

"Now, you must stay here for the rest of lunch because I said you were sitting the exam from last year, and I will say that you gained Exceeds Expectations – that is your current average. Now, you can complete your homework I gave you, and if you need any help, I will be at my desk."

Ok, I don't get a lunch break, but I get to do homework – whoo!

It is time. I walk out of the double doors to the grounds, hidden under my invisibility cloak, and head over towards the Forbidden Forest. It's nearly time and I expect them to be here soon, and – here – what's that noise? Oh wait, its them, they are here.

I needed advice on how to fight from Sirius but he didn't reply – neither did Dora to her letter, I hope they're ok. But I hear someone clearing their throat, and I revert my attention to the fight.

"Hello Harry Potter," says the girl, both of the blackmailers are wearing black cloaks and masks, so I still cannot figure out who they are.

"Harry Potter, we begin our duel momentarily – these are the last minutes that you will not be humiliated – enjoy them. We agreed, if you win you get the copy and this is never spoken of again and we reveal our identities. If we win, we can do whatever we want with the photos and we remain cloaked – are we agreed?"

I nod back furiously, bile in my throat – this is the last chance I have to keep this secret.

We walk apart, 10 strides, turn and bow to each other.

"3,2,1, go!" the girl yells, and I immediately send a stunning spell at them, before having to cast a strong shield charm because of the strength of their spells.

I duck and weave around them and their jets of light, sending wave after wave of my own attack, gaining then loosing 'ground' the pattern repeating for a good 5 minutes.

"Stupefy!"

"Frestriuc"

"Expelliarmus"

It keeps going on and on – I doubt myself before I remember, if you doubt yourself, then you definitely lose, so I push all negative thoughts out of my mind, and keep on the offensive rather than the defensive, and I begin winning. I'm gaining and they're barely keeping on top of my flow of constant spells. Then, suddenly, I shoot a stunning spell at the male body, and he doesn't respond fast enough: its now me versus mystery girl.

I keep up the pressure, aiming to make her give in, but she doesn't. I'm fighting for my life, I have a chance to win, and she seems shaken about the speed of which her partner fell.

I remember the spell I learnt the other day – 'Leruf' and shoot that at her – she has no idea what it does so she stops, and I then bind both of them in ropes, then wake the boy.

"So, I win – firstly I'd like to know who you are, then I want the photos – understand?" I say forcefully and also breathlessly – this has taken a lot of strength to do.

I move my hand to remove the mask of the girl and grasp the top. I pull of relatively gently and freeze in shock at her identity….

Hi hope this was good – please review!

Who do you think it all is?

Vicky xx


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 13

"You BITCH!" I roar at her and she flinches back at the venom in my voice.

I thought she was my girlfriend. But no. she has been blackmailing me with a _photo_ of us: was the whole dating thing just leverage for her to get that picture? But who is the male? I brace myself, before lifting his mask to reveal him: oh my god, are they all after me? Pretending to help me so that they then can stab me in the back? My own Godfather Sirius Black pretending to be my friend, my 'relation', then ignores me and treats me like dirt.

"You are _supposed _to be my _Godfather_, my friend, but you go and betray me like this, _blackmailing _me, making me think you were going to humiliate me to the entire school. _**Why **_did you do this to me? Someone you're meant to care about, you evil BASTARD!"

"Harry, it isn't what it…" Sirius begins but I wave him off, then silencing him with a charm before walking forwards and punching him in the face.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Tonks cried out, prior to me glaring at her with such malice in my expression she flinches back again.

"And you – you are supposed to be my _girlfriend_! I thought you loved me, but you go and do this! You betray me, think I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school even further than I already am!"

"Honestly Harry, I have a very good explanation…" Tonks says (I can't think of her as Dora anymore, a term of endearment, because of this!)

"WHAT reason in this world could _possibly_ be good enough to explain something like this?" I roar back to her.

"I needed to check, to see if you would rat me out or any of the things I told you, of what I _will_ tell you, to see if you would spill and tell people things. You passed Harry, we would _never_ have released those photos **ever**, I promise you. Harry, Harry, please, you HAVE to believe me!" Tonks says, tears rolling down her face in massive drops.

"Why, should I believe you?" I ask, increduled, "Why should I believe this when you did all this for the last week?"

"Harry, you _have_, honestly, it's the truth! You have to believe me, this was a test that we give to all aurors, to see whether they are trustworthy," she exclaims.

I can't deal with this right now: this is too much to handle. But that evil… the person I called my Godfather, has been unusually quiet until now – oh yeah I put a Silencing charm on him. I lift it and he says:

"Harry, I did this to help Tonks, to prove that you were a good, reliable person, who could become an Auror, and also be good enough for my cousin – like Ron would want to make sure for Ginny."

He winces as he moves his head to follow me as I pace up and down: I realise with a jolt that we're being extraordinarily loud, but nobody at the castle has noticed: I then perceive a bubble around us, just about 15m away which I presume means nobody can see nor hear us.

"I can't deal with this right now," I say as I storm off: just after putting on my Invisibility Cloak.

I run back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as I can, but as quietly as I can also: why would I suffer all of that just too then be caught by Filch, Mrs Norris or Umbridge? I sneak up to the Tower and wake the Fat Lady and whisper the password – "Germano" – to be let in. I walk up the little corridor into the Common Room. It's not late whatsoever, but the Common Room is **dead**: this isn't normal!

I don't care though – nobody else in here is good for me: I relight the fire and sink into one of the deepest armchairs in the room, as I place my head in my hands – _why_ have they done this to me, and _what_ a lie about being able to _trust _me, being able to _tell _me things. Why did they do this? I mean, I can be trusted, look at all I've already done, and the huge secret I kept regarding Sirius' identity.

I lean back, thinking why, and eventually fall to sleep.

"Harry, what are you doing out here?" I hear Hermione saying to me, "Ron said you didn't come to bed last night, have you slept out here _all_ night? And also, where did you go between like 10.15pm and whenever you got back – after 12.00pm as that's when I went to bed."

"Hermione, just _shut up_!" I say, rubbing my eyes and cricking my back out. "I had a bad thing happen last night alright, so just don't mention it!"

She looks affronted, but thankfully this isn't one of her inquisitive days so I stand up, and head to get a shower. When I return she (and Ron who was stood behind her) has already gone off to breakfast I presume, so I follow suit. As I walk down the 7 flights of stairs, somebody drags me by the arm into a little alcove near the statue of Lorman.

"Harry, are you ok? Can you forgive me?" _Tonks_ says – why is she bugging me? – giving me a nudge. Her face is all blotchy and has mascara lines running down it in streaks.

"Just leave me alone, I'll contact you when I want to talk!" I reply and push past her into the stairs again. I carry on down into the Entrance, then Great Hall: I stop and stare at the sight before my very eyes…

Hi every so sorry for the long update but it took a while to write, and I had to watch England!, as well as the CSI finales as well as revision for my exams so I apologise - its going to be the same next week as well as I have _**more**_ exams unfortunately!

Please review, as ever.

Vicky xx


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 14:

**A.N: I am extremely apologetic regarding the slow update: Kingston-Upon-Hull, where I live, has it's own phone and internet links so no other network can be used. Mine then crashed from Weds until today: my mum rang up and we are one of the only people to be affected. So sorry!**

There is Hermione and Ron, kissing, just inside the Great Hall with everybody staring at them. They are kissing. Kissing. In full view of everybody. I can't believe it – only the other day, Hermione was telling me how she felt she and Ron would never get together, and now, they're snogging **N.B snogging = make out **like they've been together forever.

"Harry, you're here," Hermione says to me, breaking apart from Ron's face to wolf-whistles from the entire school – everyone besides the teachers who are stubbornly ignoring the entire scene.

"Er, yeah, look, I think I'm just going to skip breakfast: I'll see you guys back in the Common Room later, ok?" I say, bolting out of the Hall. I'm starving, but I still have an entire pack of Chocolate Frogs to eat: they'll be fine to eat whilst doing my Potions homework, which is going to take me _all day_!

I run up the stairs, past a group of giggling girls going into the Hall, I run and run without pausing: I reach Gryffindor Tower completely out of breath. I give the password, and go through the portrait hole to the Common Room: I run and grab 4 chocolate frogs and some homework, before sitting down next to the window to let the cool breeze rush over my face.

I wolf down the Frogs and begin writing my Transfiguration essay, letting the sun on my parchment to dry the ink: that is until a shadow passes over my table and my face.

"Hello Harry," Seamus says and I nod in return – these past few days he has been doing everything to stay away from me, why is he talking to me?

"Listen, I need to tell you something, it's about me mam," Seamus declares and I look up intrigued. He said his mum almost died and hates us, maybe he's going to tell me? I hope so.

"Go on, take a seat and tell me then!" I proclaim, pulling out a seat for him, which he takes with a motion of his hand in thanks.

"It was about 2 weeks after we broke up for the summer, and back then, me mam and I were firm supporters of you and Dumbledore, but then it happened. Mundungus Fletcher sold me mam some kind of necklace to 'ward' off the Death Eaters, which he alleged was official Order of the Phoenix goods, so me mam bought it. She went all orange and blotchy and then she collapsed. If it wasn't for Fudge passing by, she'd have died. He took her to St Mungos, and when she woke up he told her and me everything about you: you're thieves (Mundungus) and liars and need to be discredited because it's a load of lies. I wasn't so sure meself, but she was insistent we believe the Minister after he helped her, and she twisted me mind. But when I saw you and Umbridge I realised, you were telling the truth," he exclaimed, quite slowly in his Irish accent, which was fine by me because he basically told me a story and he supports me now in one go, with no pauses for me to talk.

"Seamus, you _have_ to believe me- it's true, and thank you for telling me this – I know it must be hard for you to go against your mother's wishes but Seamus, I really want to be friends with you again!" I say, then continue, "I will speak to someone who will speak to Mundungus Fletcher regarding the product and the assurance it was Order material – it honestly wasn't."

"Thanks Harry, now I need to go, and by the looks of it, you need to do your homework!" with that he upped and left me, leaving me, not to complete my homework, but to contemplate what Seamus just told me. Mundungus Fletcher sold someone something that he claimed was a shield for them, and guaranteed it by using a reliable group's name: he's simply dragged the Order of the Phoenix down to his level; they're not as trustworthy as they were.

I put my head in my hands, and think of poor Seamus' mother: injured and then tricked to believe something that isn't true: this is just wrong.

I can't think straight anymore, so I put all my homework things in my bag and leave the Common Room for outside, the fresh air and beautiful scenery is sure to clear my head and I may be able to finish my homework out there – just nowhere near the Forest!

I head out into the Entrance Hall and stop – there's Hermione.

"Harry, you're here, I have _so _much to tell you, you'll _never_ believe it!" she exclaims.

"Ok Hermione, but I think I know what you're going to tell me! Nevertheless, come with me outside!"

She grabs my arm, grinning widely, and I steer her out of the main doors to the most remote area of the grounds.

We sit down and I look her in the face:

"So Hermione, _how_ did this happen? Only the other day we were talking and you said you might never get him, but there you were, snogging his face off!"

She laughs and then says:

"Well I thought so, but then you disappeared, and he had some Butterbeer, and he went a bit tipsy so I helped him up to bed (this was about 4 days ago) and then he kissed me. I thought it was just because he was drunk, so I kept quiet until yesterday evening, when you left again, and I confronted him. Then I got a shock – he said it was real and he thought I didn't want him. We then had to split apart because Umbridge came in looking around, so I had to make you a dummy and pretend you were asleep. Then you saw us in the Great Hall – that's it!"

Wow! I stare at her in shock at the rate at which a) she's talking and b) the rate of the relationship, then again me and Dora were like that. I suppose I'm beginning to get over what she did: I get it that she needed to be able to trust me, I just don't like the way that she did it.

"Harry?" Hermione says, "Harry you there?"

"Haha, yeah, just thinking. Ahhh that's great Hermione, I'm pleased for you!"

We continue talking for over an hour before going off to lunch, laughing about her and Ron as well as everything else!

Hope you liked – didn't want a cliffhanger for once

May be a little while before a next update as I have 5 more exams, England to watch and work experience but I will do my very best!

Please review, as always!

Also, I know _where_ I want to take this story: I just don't know how to get there, if anyone wants to talk, give me ideas and if I share with you and express your opinions – whatever really – please PM me or send me an email on:

.uk

Vicky xx


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 15

We walk back to the castle, laughing and giggling on the way, till we get to about 30m from the door. Then, there is Malfoy, my greatest enemy, loitering there with a gang of Slytherins, looking in our direction.

"Oh look, it's Potty and Mudblood, how are the lovebirds today?" Malfoy yells, to the jeers of his cronies.

"Shut it Malfoy, didn't you see Hermione and Ron at breakfast?" I shout back, "God you're blinder than I thought!"

I see that he is about to curse me, so I send a curse back and it hits him in the face: his face swells up to the size of a beach ball: Hermione and I laugh like loonies.

He runs back inside and we wait a few minutes before following – just going a _slightly_ different way incase Malfoy rats me out to a teacher. We reach the Tower and enter to the Common Room – Hermione goes over to talk to Ginny, most likely to ask her 'permission' to date Ron, whereas I head to my dorm to decide what to write to Dora, to tell her although I hated her methods, I understand why she did it.

I enter the dorm and head to my trunk, grabbing a quill, bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. I pull the lid off the bottle, and settle down:

_Love letter number 5_

_Dear dora:_

_I am writing to tell you that I feel as if I can forgive you: I HATE your methods of doing this, to test my loyalty, but I understand _why_ you did it. Just as long as you NEVER do anything like this again, I want us to go back to how we were before, for the past few weeks. I just have one request – we have a meeting on the 25__th__ October on my first Hogsmeade visit – if you don't, we're over. Send a letter back._

_Harry_

_Xx_

That's it written then. Somehow Hedwig knows I need her, and comes barrelling in. oh wait, she has a letter – guess it's just fate that she came at this time. I unfurl the scroll, but just after I clip the letter into Hedwig's beak, give her a pat on the head, then send her on her way.

It's from Sirius:

_Harry,_

_ I am so sorry about what I did. I know that it is awful that I treated you the way I did, but I was so shocked when I saw you with Tonks on the platform. I wanted her to have you, but only if you were right for her: I want her to be happy. I realise now that you are the right person and I should never have doubted you. You are an amazing person and you have such talent: you are so talented and I just hope that you can see this and forgive me for being such a jerk!_

_Sirius_

That's basically what he told me: but in a written form. Ron comes into the dorm and I quickly hide the letter.

"Harry, just wondering – well Hermione was and I'm her, what is it, lapdog – have you heard from Sirius recently? It's just he normally writes every week and for the last few weeks at least, he hasn't. just wondering – has anything happened?"

This is great! He's playing the concerned friend card – perhaps if he'd been a better friend he would have noticed my being blackmailed and my emotional turmoil. But no. he comes in when it's all resolved.

"well Ron, maybe if you'd have been bothered earlier, you would have known what happened. But it's all sorted now, and I need to write back so if you'll excuse me."

I don't wait for an answer. I walk straight out of the dorm, down the stairs and into the hallway, headed for the Owlery to borrow a school Tawney as Hedwig is on Dora Duty!

_Dear Sirius,_

_ I think that I can forgive you, as long as this never happens again. I just want us to be closer together and this summer, we've been as far apart as possible – why? I just want you to be my Godfather – can you do that?_

_Thanks for your approval._

_See you maybe on the 19__th__ November – one of my Hogsmeade trips?_

_All the best_

_Harry_

I send it – goodness, todays been sending and receiving a LOT of letters"

I head back to the Common Room, and grab some homework – I begin it on my bed, ignoring Ron sneaking in, trying to be discrete.

"Harry, I'm sorry I was being nosy or whatever. God no I am NOT. You've been so moody this year, WHY? I really think you are being an arrogant JERK and if you don't want to tell me anything, don't. but then I thought we were best friends."

I can't be bothered but I retaliate anyway.

"Ron you haven't been bothered with my feelings for so long, it's always you this you that, besides me and Voldemort and that's only because of the Order. You're just being like last year, except that last year I had other people in the school and now the people supporting my story are few and far between. You aren't bothered about anything but my fame Ron so don't play the best friends card!"

He storms out, and I sit here, breathing heavily until I suddenly feel exhausted – I shut my eyes and the next thing I know, Hedwig is in my face, bashing a letter into my skull.,

"hedwig, thanks but stop it!" I murmur to her, stroking her beak before dismissing her off to get some water and rest – she looks puckered out!

I open the letter from Dora!

_Love letter number 5_

_Dear Harry,_

_ Thank you so so much for this chance for us to continue – I really want you._

_Of course I will be there – I'll make something up to Hermione and Ron so they don't come ok then we can talk etc._

_Just on patrol in Bakewell quite close to Hogsmeade so I'm not far – can't wait to see you. I miss you so much – I really, truly, love you._

_All my love _

_Dora_

_Xx_

I smile and push the letter under the mattress but above the springs where her other letters are – I grin widely before getting off my bed to go down to lunch – today is a _great _day!

Hope this was good please review, I've noticed a lot of people read it, but it would really make me feel good if people reviewed to let me know what I'm doing. If anyone has any ideas or motions how to take this forward or have a quire, please PM me or PM me for my email addy )

Love you all

Vicky xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 16

**A/N I would appreciate it if anyone with any ideas about this story could tell me: got a few but they're of average quality atm as a filler between this storyline and the next one. Also, people were a bit confused about locations: I've made the proximities weird! Oh yeah, and dates for Hogsmeade: dunno if in HP they know them in advance – made it up!**

I walk downstairs to the Great Hall, with my schoolbag filled with homework that I need to do, looking for Hermione and Ron to sit with them. However, as I enter the hall, they see me and they turn their backs to me: great my friends hate me, just because I got a little bit pissed of with Ron earlier – what do they expect me to do? They were interfering and being busybodies.

I walk up to them anyway and say: "Hi Ron, Hermione, how are you guys?"

"Oh Harry, I thought we were busybodies and that we weren't bothered about you until you had already dealt with your troubles. How can we be friends with you?" Ron says acidly, but Hermione doesn't seem too bothered about my outburst.

"Ron I was pissed, you caught me at a bad time: I'm sorry, alright?" I say, not _wanting_ to apologise but knowing it will make it easier for me if I do.

He simply sniffs but budges up so I can fit in the gap between him and Neville: shifting himself closer to Hermione who seems pretty damn happy at that.

I sit here in silence, eating a large slice of steak pie with some chips. They are so nice: definitely one of my favourite meals!

I finish lunch and head back upstairs to complete that nasty essay for Snape, walking beside Hermione because Ron has disappeared off to find Angelina to ask something regarding Quidditch.

"Hermione, you _are_ happy aren't you? I mean, I asked you this all of, what, 2 or so hours ago and you were then but you know…" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm fine Harry – what about you? Have you spoken to Tonks recently?"

Great. I feel myself blushing, embarrassed, but I don't think she has cottoned on:

"I'm all right Hermione, and not really since the other week – why?"

She looks a little suspicious at my answer, I guess I sounded a little hesitant and defensive at the same time, I don't exactly think she was satisfied with it. So now I need to avoid suspicion with Hermione on top of everything else, Umbridge topping the list – what _can_ I do about that evil bitch?

Hermione doesn't reply to what I said, instead she looks thoughtful and in deep concentration mode until we reach the Fat Lady and she gives the password.

"Help me Hermione with my homework!" I plead, but she says no and walks off. So now, Umbridge has been topped by Snape once more for setting this essay on the properties of Rhinestones and why they are good in some potions but bad in others. What a bastard, I mean it's the weekend, we're supposed to relax but no, he gives us this homework that I predict will take me 4 hours.

I'm right. It's taken me 4 hours to finish the essay and I'm not entirely sure on it. Where is Hermione when you need her? Or Ron for that matter? I saw Hermione from the corner of my eye sneaking out earlier but I haven't seen Ron since lunch. Could they be together? No. I mean seriously, why have they got to hide their relationship? Oh wait, pot sort of calling the kettle black here lol: best be minding my own business, _but _it **would** be nice to go for a walk in the School Grounds on a day like this, fresh and crisp but still sunny!

That's what I shall do. I conjure up my jacket and head off into the maze of staircases in this school to get to the ground. I then walk out of the doors and turn right to the one of the remoter spots on the site. No they're not here, what about near the lake on the opposite side, I'm pretty sure they may be there. No, not there either. Maybe they're in the library doing homework, and I've completely misread the situation. A shortcut back to the school is past the Quidditch stadium and I look on in longing – next practise is next Thursday – and almost miss the pair snogging on the ground next to it. _Here _they are. Ron and Hermione kissing the faces off each other – is this what they have been doing for the past few hours.

As I walk closer, I begin to see that's not all they are doing: Hermione's dress is half off and Ron is shirt (and trouser)less. I begin to back away, not wanting to see any more of this disgusting 'love' fest but Hermione spots me.

"Harry," she says, pulling away from Ron, "Harry, we were just-"

I don't wait to listen: I shield my eyes and half run away from there, trying to get the image I had just seen out of my mind: not only were they half-naked, they were ¾ naked and I saw a LOT more than I was banking on.

"HARRY!" Ron yells, probably pulling his clothes back on before running after me, "Harry wait up, I need to explain!"

He catches up to me quite quickly – I've never said I'm the greatest runner – and he goes:

"Harry, it's not what it looked like. Well I guess it sort of is but anyway, we're sorry we didn't tell you what we were doing or that you had to see us in that, _compromising_ position – can you forgive us?"

Haha, this is hilarious! Well, at least if I forgive them, Hermione will be so embarrassed that she won't remember my slip up about Dora, and if she does, I'll remind her of this!

"Sure thing Ron, just make sure it doesn't happen again, because otherwise my mind and body will be permanently scarred – today left a pretty deep etching!"

I laugh it off with him, but I still feel mortified about it – I don't think that's going to change!

I tell Ron to go back to Hermione and I will see them both at dinner before mega bolting back to the castle, thinking why did I have to go and look for them? I suppose I should have sort of guessed what they were doing if they weren't in the Common Room.

I sit down by the marble staircase, my head in my hands, thinking why can't I have that kind of relationship with Dora – at the beginning it was so easy but then, the whole blackmailing thing really put it off. I hope, oh I hope!, that at the visit next weekend we can sort things out and become a _firm_ couple – who knows I may even be able to tell Ron and Hermione! On seconds thoughts, after that display, probably not – I'll have Hermione making assumptions about us, and how far we get.

I receive a letter from Dora the morning we are due to meet in Hogsmeade – I've been a little worried because she hasn't told me where we are meeting yet but now I know. The letter says:

_Dear Harry_

_ I will meet you in Hogsmeade at Dervish and Bangs at 11.30am if that's alright: I will pretend to just bump into you then I will make an excuse to take you off to myself! Can't wait to get my hands on you sweetie!_

_Love you loads and I will see you soon_

_Dora xx_

Yes, we can be together, even for such a short time – Sirius replied the other day to tell me he will meet me _next_ Hogsmeade weekend thankfully.

"Who's the letter from Harry?" Hermione asks – she's been a little quieter around me recently after that display; this is one of the first times she has spoken to me without blushing.

I hide away the letter – "No-one"

She looks suspicious again, but I remember the blackmail (well not really because I'm not planning on _using_ it!) info I have on her and decide to use it.

I run upstairs to get dressed to visit my girlfriend, Ron following me for some reason but not before he has a quick, frantically whispered conversation with Hermione. I dump my clothes on my bed, hiding the letter under them all. I grab a shower, and return with a towel around my waist and one around my shoulders. I move the clothes to get to the hairbrush underneath and freeze. The letter. The letter has _gone_!

Please REVIEW PLEASE! Love you all

Vicky xx


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 17

Where is that _damn_ letter? I mean seriously HOW did I lose that letter? For gods sake, why am I so stupid? I move everything off my bed and find the letter on the floor – thankfully. Ok, I need to seriously begin putting things away straight away and in a decent place – under my mattress is no longer viable.

I grab all of my letters from Tonks and stack them together so they are completely neat. Then I charm them so that they now resemble a copy of Intermediate Transfiguration – just incase anyone finds them. Now if I say 'revodre' they will resemble the letters – smart thinking Harry!

I look in my trunk for my smart/caj clothes – I settle on some pretty cool jeans in black, with a polo shirt in green – pretty sexy if I'm honest! I brush my hair and style it so it's more 'sticky uppy' and looks quite windswept. Ron emerges from the bathroom and goes:

"Whoo, who's the lucky girl Harry?" in a jokey way.

I blush furiously – way to go Harry – and try to hide it by saying:

"Noone Ronald, but how _are _you are Hermione getting on? Because you looked very cosy last week!"

That'll teach him – he turns redder than his hair and doesn't mention it again: maybe knowing stuff about people is quite beneficial, especially when you yourself have something to hide!

As I wait for Ron to dress, I grab my money bag and line my pockets with about 30 galleons because I want to pay for stuff with Dora, and anyway I need some sweets from Hogsmeade.

We head downstairs to the Common Room and meet Hermione in here – she is wearing jeans and a sweet top – long and 'swingy' – if it wasn't for Dora!

We walk through the castle and into the Entrance Hall – Mr Filch checked our names on the list before letting us out into the relatively blustery conditions but it was still warm enough for no coat.

We walk along the path a little way away from the other students walking into Hogsmeade – not that it matters because most of them still seem to not believe me and Dumbledore about Voldemort's return.

I cross the little stone bridge over the river, walking ahead of Ron and Hermione because they are holding hands and to be honest I don't want to be a third wheel. I reach the outskirts of the village and wait because Hermione and Ron are so far behind. Just ahead of me is the sweet shop – they need to hurry up because it's 10.45am and I only have 45 minutes until I'm meeting Dora.

"Hurry up guys!" I yell and they obligingly walk faster and we enter Honeydukes all together to breathe in the warm, beautiful scent associated with sweets like the Derwent Dream – absolute _heaven_ they are!

I grab a basket and begin piling in piles of sweets: fudges, tubes, chocolates, pretty much everything I liked, which is pretty much the entire shop – sans the Cockroach Clusters!

Ron is loitering around, humming and haahing over what to buy, whilst I pay – 6 galleons 5 sickles and 4 knuts – and then say:

"Ron hurry up, I need to get to Dervish and Bangs because they are shutting early: I heard someone say that earlier – they're shutting at about 11.30am."

He huffs and puffs but cooperatively speeds up choosing his sweets and at 11.07am we leave the shop for the 15 minute walk up to Dervish and Bangs – we arrive at precisely 11.24am – it took a little longer due to the amount of people heading up to the little tes shop.

"I think I may be a while: come on Ron it's going to shut in a few!"

We enter, and I see the thing I _have_ needed for the last few weeks – a decent bedside clock because the one I have now changes it's mind between 6am and 7am – this is NOT good as I end up missing breakfast half the time.

This one is 4 galleons – I think I will buy it. I go to the shopkeeper and hand over the money and he places the clock in a carrier bag – it's now precisely 11.30am so I exit the shop and immediately I see Dora in front of us.

"Harry!" she yells, "Hermione, Ron! So good to see you!" she exclaims and runs to hug Hermione and then me.

"Hey Tonks, you alright?" I ask, signalling with my eyes to hurry up.

"Fine, you guys?"

Hermione answers: "Fine, well I was thinking, Harry, since you've just bumped into Tonks would you mind if you two hung out for a bit because Ron and I are planning on going to Madam Puttiforts tea room – it's out anniversary."

This has worked out great – we don't _need _an excuse because Hermione has given us an excuse herself – atta girl!

"Well I suppose we could go talk 'Auror' for a few hours – meet you back here at what 3.30pm, so you have long enough?"

Hermione exchanges a look with Ron that I don't really like but nods her head and says: "See you then, love you Harry!" she says the last bit with a smile on her face and a grin in her eyes and I know that she was having a laugh with me.

I watch their retreating backs, and wait until they are out of sight before looking at Dora. Today she has light brown hair with a heart shaped face. She has chocolate brown eyes in a sweetheart shape and voluptuous lips. She is of a slender build and just shorter than me. God dammit, she is so sexy!

I put my hand in hers, and we walk towards the edge of the village without uttering a single word: we walk up towards the mountain cave I met Sirius in last year. On the way I set my alarm on my watch for 3.15pm so I can get down there and pretend we had been in the Hogs Head or something.

We climb the steep incline and soon reach the cave – both of us are out of breath, good job that I brought a few bottles of water with me that Dora can refill.

"So Harry, it's so good to see you: last time… well I'm so sorry about everything, please can we just forget it because I know I hurt you but I want to move forward in this relationship."

I let her finish before talking myself:

"Dora, I've forgiven you, I just think we need to just mention what you wanted to me to know, you said that you had some information that you didn't know if you could trust me to keep quiet. So what is it?"

She seems to hesitate before answering: whether to keep me in the dark or to decide _how_ to tell me, I don't know, because then she answered.

"It's pretty important. Right, you know how I worked that case and the guy shoved me down the stairs and I was pretty injured?" she pauses, and I nod.

"Well, the guy, we caught him but then he escaped. And then, well we found out that he has pretty strong links to the Death Eaters and we _think_ he was involved with this mass murder in Scotland – they blamed it on this madman but it was Death Eaters – I found a lot of evidence to support it. Basically, the entire Auror office are supporting you, but Fudge still won't budge so you are getting more and more fans and believers at the Ministry. But the reason I sort of wasn't meant to tell you was that he is dangerous and he was in the most important case we've had all year so we can tell _noone._"

Wow, I see why she had to see whether she could trust me or not. That's big.

"Wow, I see why you had to try and see my trustworthiness – that's big. I'm so sorry for how I reacted – can we just be Dora and Harry again please?" I plead – knowing that that is exactly what she wants as well.

She moves, I move. Closer together and we lock lips together hungrily, we've been apart for over 6 weeks and I need this. God this is so nice: so perfect, it's like a drug! We begin snogging and I put my hands on her back, pulling her closer to me, until our bodies collide. She falls backwards and I lie on top of her. She pulls away and giggles, and I laugh too. God I'm hungry – I look at my watch, we've been kissing for about 40 minutes: it only felt like a few seconds.

I grab the bag of sweets and lay a selection out on the floor – I cleaned it first – and say

"What do you want to eat?"

Dora selects some chocolate, myself some of my lovely fudge before I duplicate it to make it look like I didn't share it. We drink the water all besides a dribble and I ask Dora to refill the bottles as I'm parched. She obliges and I drink thirstily.

"Sexy girl, will you be mine?" I ask Dora and she laughs. She pulls herself over, closer to me and we hug for a short moment before I press my lips to hers with force, yet still so gentle. She kisses me back and I lie her back down, crawling on top of her, pulling my shirt off as I do…

I can't stop smiling after that hour with Dora – I don't want to repeat it, even to myself in my head – it's a bit smutty and if I think about it, I'll blush. Dora and I are holding hands down the mountain and as we reach the bottom, I pull her into my arms for a kiss that will have to last until whenever she can sneak to Hogwarts.

"Dora, can you sneak to Hogwarts grounds, to Hagrid's hut, next week maybe to continue our little extra-curricular?"

She laughs at my choice of words, and says: "Yes, next Saturday would be better as then we can have a whole day or so, meet me there whenever you finish breakfast – no later than 9!"

As we turn the corner, she lets go of my hand and it hangs there in awkwardness, as we wait outside Dervish and Bangs for Hermione and Ron. They emerge from the direction – did we came – did they see us?

"Harry, you're here!" Hermione exclaims. She rushes over and says hello to Dora before Dora says:

"well I've got to go – see you all soon ok?"

She runs off as we shout bye, and we three walk into the 3 Broomsticks.

"So what did you do Harry?" Hermione asks – I swear she has a joke or something I can't quite put my finger on in her tone.

"Oh nothing, just sat down, had some sweets and went to the Hog's Head for a butterbeer – what about you?"

"We went to that tea shop and then went for a walk in the mountains," Ron says with a wink to me – do they _know_ something? I hope not.

Hermione goes and buys our butterbeers and Ron stares me down until I say:

"What? What is it Ron? Or should I say 'small guy'!"

"Nothing nothing, but we saw you and Tonks coming from the mountains, what were you doing?"

Damn! They saw us – I think fast.

"Well we went with my sweets up the mountain and sat down in a beautiful spot to eat them – it was delicious!"

"Nice Harry!" Ron says but something in the way he says it, suggests he doesn't believe me.

Hermione returns with the butterbeers, and we enjoy them before heading back to school.

"Hermione, will you help me with my-"

"NO!" she almost screams and Ron and I laugh!

What do you think? Review please!

Thank you to Pinellas 62 for the explanation – that was great and thank you but you didn't need to!

Slytherin66, i must once again thank you for the initiative to start this story!

Vicky xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 18

I walk into my dorm, a few days after the Hogsmeade visit, fuming. That bitch Umbridge has given me ANOTHER week of detentions just because I don't agree with her opinion on how Cedric died – _I _was there, she wasn't. but no, she has to be a bitch doesn't she!

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asks me from behind, bit of an obvious answer but at least he's showing a bit of compassion.

"Well apart from Umbridge being a bitch, fine!" I say, not accusatory at all, just turning around and punching him on the shoulder. He laughs, I laugh, but stop when the realisation of the detention with the blood quill is approaching.

"Need something to eat before my lovely date with Umbridge!" I attempt to joke, but he sees through me and we walk down to the Great Hall together in silence.

I grab food that I know will make me feel better – fish and chips with 2 helpings of treacle tart for pudding, with coke (Dumbledore came to modern times with the Muggles on drinks the other week) to wash it all down. Soon it's almost 5pm – detention starts in almost an hour, which will give me time to write a letter to Dora to explain what has happened.

I run into the dorm, looking like I want to be sick – good cover for Ron asking me where I was going. I grab my schoolbag that I chucked down when I walked into the dorm earlier.

_Love letter number 6_

_Dear Dora, _

_ I know, I know, what you are about to say and I know I was wrong but I just couldn't help it! She was riling me SOOO much: Umbridge was telling me Cedric was accidentally killed by his own lack of skill and I got pissed off and answered her back – she's given me another week of detention. But she has this evil blood quill – I've told noone else – that when you write, uses your blood from your hand that really hurts._

_I'm sorry but I love you, if that makes it any better. I love you, I love you, I love you! I cannot WAIT to see you on Saturday, 3 days to go! _

_See you then sexy girl_

_Harry_

_Xxxxxx_

I put away my parchment and quill in my bag and run downstairs (I seem to be doing a lot of running recently), through the Common Room and up to the Owlery. I find Hedwig, and send her on her way after a stroke on the head, but after I charm it to look like a letter to Mrs Weasley.

I check my watch and see it's 5.45pm – I need to rush to get to Umbridge – hopefully if I'm early she might let me go early or let me off later in the week.

I knock then enter her office covered in kittens, pink, frills basically everything that looks so disgusting and old woman from the 1800's – maybe that's her, the toad face could be because she is so old!

"Mr Potter, please be seated and begin writing your lines – I must not tell lies – same as last time. I note you are early, I will not be knocking time off however, it was your prorogative to arrive early, but I will remove Saturday off your detention time, providing you do not speak out of turn again in class."

Yay – but I didn't know she was planning on giving me Saturday but not anymore!

"Thank you professor – I will not."

I pick up the quill and begin writing, wincing in pain every few seconds.

12am. That's when my detention finishes and I get back to the Common Room – 12am. Is she bloody serious! I have some homework to do, and it's in for tomorrow so I need to do it: I run to the dorm and grab it. Ooohh, what's this? It's Hermione's essay – surely she won't….

No of course she won't, so I begin copying it, changing the odd word that I don't really understand – Snape won't care as long as I hand it in after Hermione. This is really basic for Hermione actually – I wonder whether she actually left it for me to copy anyway: I finish copying and then leave the essay in the exact place I found it.

I walk up to the dorm, and silently place my bag on the floor next to my bed before undressing. I clamber into bed, remove my glasses and think, not of the pain I have just faced, but of my true love - Dora Tonks, who I one day will marry. I have such strong feelings for her, its unbelievable! I drift off to sleep dreaming of Dora wearing white.

"Harry wake up, you're going to be late!" Seamus yells in my ear, whilst Ron removes the quilt. I'm woken up with a complete start and I'm freezing – this castle needs to invest in central heating as a castle + winter = painful cold!

I get up slowly, with Seamus and Ron handing me articles of clothing that I pull on blearily. I look at the time on my watch when that's handed to me – it's 8.30am – I only have half an hour to go and breakfast before heading up to North Tower – great!

We rush downstairs to the Great Hall where I see Hermione. She smiles at me as I run up to her, give her a big hug in which I say thank you for the essay help, before grabbing enough toast for us all to consume on the way up to the Tower.

"Harry wait!" Hermione calls but we ignore her – we'll be late. We climb the silver ladder, our hands greasy from the butter on the toast we had just finished as we reached the ladder.

As I emerge from the hole, I see 2 figures not in uniform – one Professor Trelawney, and the other Umbridge. Just brilliant – I have _no_ idea why she is up here though.

"Why is Umbridge up here?" I ask Dean who, although he wasn't with us, when we left the Great Hall followed. Maybe there was something in the Daily Prophet or that Dumbledore announced something at breakfast.

"Hermione got the Daily Prophet today and it said that Umbridge has been given rights by Fudge to inspect the other teachers, and have the right to sack them!" he replies, my face, I can feel it, growing darker and more angry with every word.

"Are you serious!" I whisper shout, not wanting to alert Umbridge to our conversation. Dean nods but before I can respond, Umbridge turns around.

"Mr Potter, what a pleasure to see you again, I hope you don't make up any lies today, you are becoming _quite _the new resident of my office!" she squeals, adding a _'hem hem' _in between every few words.

I go "hmmm" before turning away, Ron mouthing to me to keep my temper in check – I don't need him to tell me, that's exactly what I was thinking in my head – I _need _ to see Dora. It's freezing in here though, Trelawney hasn't even got her usual fire on so I'm getting what it's like outside. God I'm glad Hagrid's gone at the minute because I couldn't be with Dora in this!

We have such an eventful lesson – I am apparently going to die within the next few weeks due to heart failure but not before I have my heart broken. Whoo, what a great _Seer_ Trelawney is, I think I've died 34 times since I began Divination!

I literally run out of Divination – I don't want to be near old Toad face anymore than I have to, I thank my timetable that I don't have her today. I need to talk to Hermione: Transfiguration is the perfect place to do that because we sit at the back – Ron can be billied today, Hermione is more important!

As I walk into Transfiguration, I see Hermione sitting at the back already: class has yet to begin so we may as well talk now.

"Do you have the article?" I ask her, not bothering with a greeting.

She hands it over, with a grim look on her face: I sit down next to her heavily, beginning to read.

_Last night it was announced that Dolores Jane Umbridge is the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor with the powers to inspect her fellow teachers and, if she feels it is necessary, sack them._

"_I believe that she has been an instant success these last few weeks, helping dig Hogwarts out of the slump it's been in these last few years," Percy Weasley exclusively told us._

_And he is quite right: the number of events or unexplainable 'accidents' by the mental Harry Potter has decreased dramatically due to the proper force and discipline upon him – less cock and bull stories which just proves the lack of 'headmastering' once wizemagot chief Albus Dumbledore has been providing._

_More on this story, page 7._

I cannot believe Percy. Or that Daily Prophet for that matter: dissing Dumbledore and making out Umbridge to be this amazing success in Hogwarts – try the opposite!

"Oh my god!" I say out loud, and Hermione nods in agreement.

"Class quieten down please," Professor McGonagall says and we listen to the lecture she gives us on Conjuring spells: I manage to conjure up a model of a dead Umbridge which Hermione then vanishes when Malfoy looks over.

Lunchtime comes and I run to the dorm to write a letter to Sirius that I can send when Hedwig returns, but a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Going somewhere Mr Potter?" Umbridge says sweetly! I gasp.

Please review this – I will update when I receive 10 reviews, if you don't mind – less and less people review at the minute.

Commendations:

Emma414: for being the person to introduce me to FF and being **THE **person to write iCarly Fanfics!

& one of my best friends Jess Andrews for our amazing convos in Science about what should happen!

Vicky xx


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 19

"Professor, may I as to inquire what you are insinuating – all I'm doing is going to my dormitory to gather some books because I was late up this morning and I didn't get my books for this afternoon.

"Oh Mr Potter, you must have a guilty conscience because I was simply asking why you weren't in the Great Hall – but do you have something to hide?"

SHIT! I gulp before saying:

"No professor, I just need to go and get my books because I usually spend a long time in the Great Hall so I don't want to be rushing and end up being late for my lesson – I apologise if I sound suspicious, I assure you there is nothing suspicious!"

There, I have proven I have a brain and don't speak in dumbass language constantly – is she impressed – yes she actually is!

"Well Mr Potter, for that grammatically correct explanation and use of higher level language, I am removing Friday from your detention list – you simply have tonight's to do then I hope we never see each other in my office again."

Bingo! I now have a night less of getting my hand sliced open – so that's only 17 detentions I'll have had – yet I have my scars on my hand to prove it – every dip into my hand makes the scars run ever deeper.

Umbridge watches me walk down to the end of the corridor, and once I'm out of her line of sight I run as fast as I can – hopefully Dora has replied by now so I may have a letter waiting for me.

I enter the Common Room and run to the dorm – nobody is in here so I'm fine. As I suspected, I have a letter on my bed – I rush over to it. At first, I'm confused – it's from Mrs Weasley until I remember that I need to cast the charm to unlock it – which I do. The letter says:

_Love letter number 8_

_Dear Harry,_

_How can you be so STUPID! You KNOW you are meant to be behaving around her, she will do ANYTHING to get rid of you out of Hogwarts – seriously behave. I'm sorry I sound like Molly but it is true – behave or I won't come on Saturday – there will be no NEED to! _

_Are you serious – that's a medieval punishment, I am DEFINITELY speaking to Dumbledore._

_Don't forget, I love you and I will see you Saturday!_

_Lots of love_

_Dora_

_Xxx_

Ahh sweet – she's concerned about me!

I think I'll reply now to save any confusion later as to whether or not I reply:

_Love letter number 9_

_Dear Dora_

_I have apologised and in relation, she has reduced my detention down to just tonight (and last night obviously) so you can relax – I will be seeing you on Saturday!_

_Love you all the world._

_Do not tell Dumbledore or I'll look like a rat and she'll hate me ever more. _

_Love you so so much_

_Harry_

_Xxxx_

That's pretty perfect. I cluck to Hedwig, who is in the window frame, charm the letter, and pass it over to Hedwig. She flies off and I grab the book that I really did need before going down to the hall for food.

I sit next to Hermione who says:

"You just disappeared off after Transfiguration – are you alright?"

I nod my head and say:

"Of course Hermione, I just needed to get a book for school because I forgot it this morning – I'm fine!"

She seems satisfied with this, especially when I produce the book and Ron says:

"Hey did you get that because I know you forgot it earlier!"

I grab some food that I don't really care about – I'm thinking about Dora and how sexy she's going to look on Saturday when I notice that Toad Face is looking, well staring at me; even when I notice and she sees me looking, she carries on until suddenly looking me in the eye and smiling, why of course I have no idea!

"Bloody mental!" I mutter, but nobody hears me so I continue eating the food that tastes like cardboard to me, and drinking the coke that is giving me bubbles up my nose – not very nice!

I eat my lunch and sit there whilst Hermione feeds Ron, then chastises him about his eating methods.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asks me randomly.

"Huh?" I say

She rolls her eyes and says: "Don't you agree that when Ronald eats like this, he looks like a cement mixer and that that is completely disgusting?"

I nod in agreement, looking solemn then laughing when Ron says: "what's a cement mixer!"

We head out of the Great Hall just before the bell rings, so we head straight to Herbology where we head to Greenhouse 3, with vicious plants in it – where we find Neville, the schools Herbology extraordinaire already gloved up and fighting this plant I've never seen before to be able to prune it and change it's pot.

"Glove up and get cracking folks – remember that this is Moonie Diroxide that will cause you to be paralysed for a few moments: beware too many of these paralysing moments, you may be dropping into the Hospital Wing, if not St Mungos, for an extended stay.

I gulp but get straight to work, I grasp the plant whilst Hermione prunes and Ron dumps it in the pot. We move on and on, until we complete all of our allotted plants in only half an hour.

"Well done, Potter, Granger, Weasley, for this you can have the rest of the double period off – congratulations!"

Wow, Sprout _never_ gives us time off. "Listen, Harry, would you mind if Ron and I went to… admire the view?" Hermione asks timidly, and I blanch at the reminder of what happened before – what a code phrase 'admire the view' – but I quickly agree before I bolt up to the castle. What an amazing event: I get to get time off, but complete 3 essays – yay! What fun _this_ is going to be.

I walk into the Common Room and dump my bag down on the floor, admiring the beauty of the fire next to me: what warmth it gives me on such a cold day, not only the weather, but love. I miss Dora so much: she is my fire and I need to keep relighting my fire more often than I have been recently, otherwise the fire's going to end up going out.

No more lessons this afternoon, so I run up to the dorm – I'm running now, even when I don't need to! – change my clothes and come down to the Common Room again. I complete 2 of my essays by the time Hermione and Ron return.

Hermione looks tense. "Hermione, what's up?" I ask, setting aside the essay.

"Nothing, nothing," she says, but I notice that Ron walked in a little later than Hermione and neither look happy.

"What's up Hermione?" I ask, ignoring Ron who is hovering around.

"I can't tell you – maybe tomorrow," she says before dashing off to her dormitory.

Ron runs out of the Common Room so I can't talk to him either: what is _up_ with these two?

Please review – 6 reviews and I will update ASAP – promise, as I've done 3 today, you can believe me - wel it was supposed to go up last night but my mother turned off the comp!

Vicky xxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 20

What seriously is _up_ with those two? One minute they're all loved up, the next they're coming into the Common Room separately and neither will talk to me. Great, so now I've got nobody to help me with my Herbology essay – Hermione could of helped me or if not, she'd have corrected Ron's and that would have meant I could copy off him. Just brilliant, OWL year arrives and consistent Hermione lets me down: Neville walks by and says: "Hiya Harry!"

I nod in return until I remember something: Neville is a Herbology GENIUS!

"Alright Neville, how you doing?" I ask subtly, not wanting to ask for help straight away – I don't want to be classed as a user.

"Not bad – you?" he replies to me.

"'M alright, just struggling with that essay Sprout set us the other lesson," again, I say hint subtly, hoping he'll get the message – which he does!

"Oh Harry do you want me to give you any help, I mean I won't be a great help but I mean I can give it a go," he says modestly.

"Oh would you Neville? Would you explain it through please because I don't really get it and you _are_ the best at Herbology in our year!"

He blushes and ducks his head modestly before helping me with the essay – I finish within less than half an hour compared to the hours I was facing by myself.

"Thanks a lot Neville, you've saved me enough time to consider doing that Potions essay for Snape before dinner and my detention with Umbridge!"

He grimaces at the thought of Snape and the nasty essay he set us earlier in the week, oh yeah its Thursday, he set it yesterday. Well at least that gives me more time to answer it. What time is it? 4.45pm, that's late enough for tea so I should go and put away my schoolbag before I head there. I walk into the dorm and see an envelope on my bed – I hope its from Dora!

Looks like I'm in luck – that's her writing on the envelope. I open the envelope and see the page of writing inside.:

_Love letter Number 10_

_Dear Harry_

_ Oh how glad I am to hear that and I hope you do nothing else to warrant a detention!_

_Just received our letter and I have just popped back to visit Sirius, I said you had written and he said to say hi so that's what I'm doing._

_Just been around the town these last few days and found a Death Eater we've been searching for so that's good: I didn't even fall over for once!_

_How are Ron and Hermione nowadays?_

_See you Saturday_

_Love you too!_

_Dora xxx_

So sweet – at least Sirius said hi, I cant wait to see him in the next few weeks – but not as much as Saturday – I'm a little hungry but this beats the hunger by miles.

But what do I put? I mean other than congratulating her and saying about Ron and Hermione, but I always moan about my problems – maybe I should do an extremely cheery letter for her, for a change!

That's what I shall do:

_Love Letter Number 11_

_Dear Dora_

_ Had a great day today, Sprout let us out of class like 1 ½ hours early so I got my essay done, going for last detention with Umbridge thank god!_

_Yeah they're fine!_

_Wow, that's great, who is it? As if you did that, now I can't tease you, but it makes y heart feel happier knowing that you're safe – are you moving back to London now then?_

_Love you and I will see you in just over 24 hours!_

_All my love_

_Harry xx_

_P.S just incase anybody is intercepting this, it's to and from Mr. Weasley not Mrs because she's had quite enough letters!_

Suppose I should send that now – but not until I charm it to look like it's for Mr. Weasley this time – Mrs Weasley must be getting sick of me!

I kiss the letter before putting it in the envelope and inside my robe. I head to the Owlery, walking past Ron on the way who has his head bent down and looking glum, but I don't stop to ask him anything and he doesn't notice me so I'm fine.

I walk into the Owlery and Hedwig is asleep and I don't really want to wake her because she's been on so many trips these last few days, so I choose one of the school owls to send my letter with – with the special instructions that it is to go to Dora not Mr. Weasley.

Suppose ei should go and get some dinner now – I am _so _ hungry, I knew I was a bit but I didn't realise earlier how desperate it is – I almost want to eat some owl food.

I walk into the hall and see Ron sitting there: I don't really want to know at the minute whats up, especially when my mood is pretty damn good – almost the best its been all school year – so I go and sit with Seamus, Dean and Neville.

I eat Fish and Chips with some chocolate pudding and knock over a jug of pumpkin juice before Ron notices that I am here.

"Harry, why aren't you sitting with me?" he asks me perplexed.

"because I'm sitting with these guys," I reply.

He looks forlorn then a little angry, before retorting,

"I thought we were best friends, so why aren't you talking to me or sitting here or anything?"

I'm going to get angry, and I promised I wouldn't, so I think the best idea would be to get out of here and leave her, sorry _him_.

"I don't want to fight, so I'm going to go to my detention with Umbridge and if you want, I can talk to you when I get back from the hell," to the snorts of laughter and looks of amazement from Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"_What _guys, haven't you ever seen me walk away from something that could get me in bother before?" I ask, I mean of course I've done this before.

They all shake their heads, looking like they can barely contain peals of laughter so I whack them all on the head before leaving the Great Hall and heading up the staircase to the office of doom.

I knock on the door and I am told to enter.

"Mr Potter. I am willing to wave your detention for tonight, and if you ever get it again, for one other night, if you are willing to divulge certain _titbits_ upon,a certain Mr. Weasley?"

What do I do?

Please review – tell me what you think he should do

Vicky xx


	21. Chapter 21

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 21

Should I sprag or should I not? Maybe if I knew what she wants to know then maybe but I'm not answering with no knowledge.

"What kind of information do you want professor?" I ask politely, and I am pleased to see this makes her start – she probably didn't expect this response.

"I want to know where does he go on an evening: I see him walking past my office every

night but I _want_ to know where he is going to!"

I almost put a grin on my face – is this all - but prevent myself.

"Is that all professor?" I ask again polite.

"Yes Potter it is, so do you have my information?"

"Do you swear I don't have to do detention?" I want to clarify this just incase.

"Yes Potter I swear, so where does he go?"

I look around the room: the little spindly tables with their doilies on top, the desk draped in pink, the carpet decorated with intermitting hearts and stars – it's enough to make me want to puke!

"Professor every other night is Quidditch practise and the intermitting nights he practises himself because he feels he needs the practise – sometimes I randomly pop out to see him and to help him and he is always there. Good evening professor!" I tell her, before bolting out the door as her smile reactivates itself.

"Thank you Mr Potter!" she calls after me: yes I have the whole evening to do… Snape's essay. Just great that eh? But out of the two, I'd take the one that didn't cause me scars, but then again Potions gives me emotional scarring!

I head back up to the Tower, and as I do, _have_ I done the right thing in telling Umbridge that? Then again I did only tell her that he plays Quidditch but then again, the nights Quidditch practise isn't on (and it's not been that many because our first match is only 2 weeks away, so Angelina has been giving us almost daily training sessions for like a month – she's not been _pleased_ with my detentions) _is_ he practising? I've been down once, before him and Hermione and he was then but now with Hermione, will he be practising? I doubt it: when I saw them… well, that didn't exactly look like _Quidditch _practise.

"Harry, I thought you had detention?" Hermione exclaims, wiping her eyes and looking like she wants to run away from me with Ginny who she is say with.

"She let me off for some reason," I reply, knowing that if I told her that I snitched on Ron (even over something as menial as that) she would kill me.

"Huh, that's weird, well I need to go so night!" she says hurrying away from me. It is 6pm and she is going to bed – something isn't right there, I don't think she _is_ going to bed!

"Hermione, for gods sake, these last couple of days you have been avoiding me, if I come near you, you run off – what's going on?" I call across the Common Room, making everybody look.

Hermione blushes, and as the realisation everybody is watching comes to her, she looks angry and drags me by the arm out of the Common Room and into the corridor.

"What is your _problem_?" she hisses at me in a tone that instantly gets my back up – _she_ has been the one that is ignoring me, _she_ is the one who won't tell me anything, for gods SAKE!

"_MY _problem?" I retort, my anger in my voice. "_MY _problem, I think you mean _your_ problem, you are the one that has been ignoring me, has been telling me nothing, treating me like I mean _nothing_ to you!"

I guess my anger is really showing as venom in my voice because Hermione flinches at my answer to her stupid question.

"I have been trying to work something quite important out: of course I think you are important – you're my best friend! – but I need Ron and Ginny with me at the minute… not you."

So I'm not good enough for her, how nice: I thought we were friends. Again, I think my emotions must be showing on my face – hurt and betrayal, with maybe a little tear – as she makes a move to hug me but I move out of her reach, making her face drop.

"If you can't trust me, if you can't tell me stuff like that, even though I tell you everything," I say, thinking in my head _nearly_ everything, "Why are we friends?"

Her face drops further and she freezes with her mouth slightly open: I walk back into the Common Room with my breathing ridiculously fast and I know my face shows my anger. I walk past the crowds of people to the notice board to check whether or not there were any new notices (obviously, it's a notice board) but there aren't any besides this one for Fred and George wanting testers for their products.

People are staring at my back, but when I turn around, look guilty and revolve away. I stride away from them all and almost sprint up the stairs to the dorm. I wonder if Dora has replied or not, but it doesn't matter because I _am_ seeing her tomorrow: also I _did_ only send it an hour or so ago. I look on my bed and _quell surprise _no letter.

Guess I should do my Potions essay: it is in for tomorrow. I pull it out of my bag and survey the question:

How and why do moonstones affect potions and what is their purpose in the top 5 mst popular potions in English culture?

What fun this is going to be. I work until 10pm, lying on my bed, until finally I finish just when Ron comes up to go to bed.

"Harry, Hermione seems really upset: have you said anything?" and he becomes accusatory at the end.

Snitch! I mean, she is the liar and persecutor so why is she trying to 'break up' Ron and I?

"Nothing besides asking her why she is ignoring me and to tell her that if she won't talk to me, there is no point in us being friends," I relay to him.

"Harry, she's pretty damn upset so why the FUCK would you go and make that worse by insinuating (wow I never knew he knew that word) that she isn't good enough to be your friend," he says to me extremely angrily.

"You have no right: today you've not even been talking to her and every time either of you approach the other, you leave each other!" I argue back – he is such a _hypocrite_!

He snorts before he turns on his heel and leaves me alone, obviously unable to think of a retort. I lean back, my head booming with the loss of two of my best friends in 4 hours.

I scramble into bed and fall to sleep, hoping everything is better in the morning. Unfortunately, when I wake up, it isn't. It actually feels worse, seeing Ron looking over at me, shooting evil glares and muttering under his breath.

"Ron-" I begin, but he walks off to the bathroom wearing only his underpants – that is not something I particularly want to see in the morning – or ever - and Dean comes over to me.

"He said something last night about you insulting or, something, Hermione," he explains, as Seamus and Neville nod sombrely.

"Not really, he just took it the wrong way what I said – it's none of his business!" I clarify for them, and I don't know if they believe me, but they don't contest it anyway.

All 3 of them head for the bathroom whilst I pull on my clothes for the day, as a soft thump occurs beside me – the unnamed school owl returning a letter for me from Dora!

_Love Letter Number 12_

_Dear Harry,_

_That's great news, means you have done your homework instead of on Saturday, eh? Knowing you, that's probably not likely!_

_I know it does – I haven't actually had a serious injury for months, so chill! _

_No I haven't, I'm just back for a day or two before Saturday which marks the last of my days off (well Sunday) and I'm back to near you!_

_I think that is a good idea, and we can rotate it between Molly and Arthur and also Remus because, lets face it, even her own children don't write as much as 'you' have been recently!_

_See you tomorrow (it will be by the time you receive it)_

_All my love_

_Dora xx_

That is so sweet: I love her! I dress, and go for breakfast in the Great Hall before a day of menial lessons. Including Potions, where he knocks 50 points off Gryffindor just because Ron and Hermione won't sit with me on the desk. But, I manage to avoid another detention with Umbridge mainly because she sends me to fill in the paperwork she would have asked Hermione to do, but she is being 'nice' to me because of my snitchery.

I bolt down dinner, avoiding the snide glares of Ron, and head to bed, dreaming of tomorrow…

**A/N I haven't updated in a while: I am sorry but I had to get over my depression at the huge loss England suffered at Germany's hands (4-1, should have at least been 4 -2) and also I may not update for a while because w/c 28****th**** June I have work experience, and it is AWFUL!**


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 22

**A.N I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, it's just been hectic, with work exp, life and evil bitches who are my so called 'friends', well lets just say it's not been great but I hope this chapter will make up for it, as well as my speedy next update!**

Have I got everything ready for tomorrow? I ask myself as I pace up and down next to my bed. Here are my clothes; jeans, polo and trainers, my hairbrush and hair gel, my aftershave and my socks (just barely remembered about socks in time) in order of which I remembered first.

That's in place then: it's only 6pm so I think I'll go downstairs and see my 'friends' or rather, Seamus, Dean and Neville, because of the argument I've had with Hermione and Ron. I think I'll sit in the Common Room, and do some '_homework_' whilst waiting for Hermione and Ron to get some common sense or whatever and come apologising. My homework consists of basically looking over all the essays and stuff I've done last night and such, as I was rushing – it's nice to get a bit of time to improve them so I don't get 'T's in my OWLs! GOD, I sound like _Hermione_! Now that is bad!

"Harry, over here!" Seamus yells to me, making many people turn their heads, including Ron and Hermione. They shoot looks that, _if looks could kill_, well basically I'd be dead by now! Well that's Ron's look: Hermione's isn't just angry, there's hurt and betrayal in there. But, it's _her_ fault that this has happened between us!

I sit with Seamus, Dean and Neville, with my books grasped in my hand, and chat about everything random: lessons, girls in Gryffindor, Neville and his secret lover – trying to tease it out of him to no avail – just guy stuff really; the looks from Ron and Hermione growing dirtier and dirtier.

"Harry, what the fuck do you think you are doing just pretending that everything is alright and that you hadn't been such a prick to Hermione?" I hear Ron shouting at me, right in my ear and all – seriously, _can _he tone it down a _little_?

"Ron stop being such a-" Seamus says in my defence, swearing so profitely, I mentally cover my ears. Ron goes bright red as people over on the sofas – 6th and 7th years it looks like – begin tittering at the way he has gone mute.

_Why _is this happening? I don't _want _to argue with them; it's just they're being so…evil, and I have been so happy recently and they are basically just pulling down my mood.

"Ron, I don't want to argue with you, but you and Hermione are just being such _asses_ and basically ignoring me if we're ok, but if we are arguing, it's always _my _fault. Well I'm sick of it so basically just either apologise or leave me alone," I say, confidence growing with every word.

Applause begins: the entire common room has just been listening to the entire argument – now they're applauding me but treating Ron like he is dirt – this doesn't exactly help the entire I'm famous jealousy that has been lasting for the past 5 years much.

Ron goes bright, beetroot red and turns on his heel before stalking up the stairs to the dorm where I hear a door slam extremely loudly, making half the 1st years jump and scream loudly. This cracks up Seamus, Dean and Neville but Hermione just continues staring at me, trying to stare me down & basically shame me into going over there. It works. I shakily get to my feet and walk to see her, hesitant on the last few steps.

"Harry, what do you want?" she asks me, with a little venom in her voice – I think it's because of the whole Ron – me scenario: well _nah _brain, obviously!

"I wanted to talk to you, Hermione about this whole you and Ron basically not liking me, and then treating me like dirt when I'm fed up of being ignored. Well I'm sick of it, but I want to be friends again, without all this roundabouts on friends, not friends," I explain, relatively softly because even though people aren't paying attention, there may be a few people still listening in so I don't really want them to be able to hear.

She looks seriously shocked, not only that I told her what is happening, but that I actually came over to see her.

"Harry, I get your meaning, it's just that I want to spend time with Ron and you, and it's just when we want to be near you, it's just you go off in a mood and then Ron gets pissed, then _I _get pissed then basically everyone gets pissed!" she exclaims in a whisper, and I lean over and give her a humungous hug and whisper in her ear:

"Sorry Hermione, can we just be friends again and get over these past few weeks and stuff?"

She nods, and I look at the clock behind her – its past 10 already: _how _long was I talking to Seamus, Neville and Dean? Must have been like 3.5 hours and now I need to go to bed without making Hermione feel bad but I _must_ get to bed for tomorrow because I'm meeting Tonks! I seriously _cannot_ wait! I need to see her again because I have missed her so much since last week!

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I need to go to bed because I'm going round the grounds tomorrow for a walk all day, and I said I'd meet her - I mean that I would get up early so I could appreciate the beauty a bit more!" I try to explain – _damn_ I completely slipped up but anyway, I _hope_ she didn't notice!

"Harry, are you meeting a _girl?_" Hermione asks, shock entering her voice at the end.

"Errrr, if I say no, will you hit me and call me a liar?" I ask guiltily.

She laughs, smacks me on the head and sings: "Harry's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a girlfriend!" softly to me.

I wave bye and head up to bed – Ron seems to either be asleep, either that or he is deliberately ignoring me. Anyway, I clamber into bed and dream of nothing, until I get up at 7.30am – earlier than school days but I _want _to be up!

I shower, and pull on the clothes I so carefully selected last night and put them on in the order that I put them out in – I am so organised but what's wrong with that? I grab my bag, with quills, ink and parchment inside – a cover really – put my wand in my pocket and head downstairs – today's the day!

Tonks is in Hagrid's hut. Really! I'll be with her all day! Not a chance I'm going to let her go today! I'm so excited – my brain is telling me that I need breakfast, but my heart is saying, skip breakfast and go straight to see Tonks – it's almost the time that she wants to be meeting and it will be once I get down 7 flights of stairs and walk down the hill.

I run out of the Common Room, down the 7 flights of stairs, out the Entrance Hall, down the hill and to Hagrid's hut. I push open the door and say

"Hello," in a whisper, as a movement in front of me startles me. I walk forwards to see them and, oh my god, she is there, that evil _bitch_!

"Well well, Mr Potter, what are we doing here then?" Toad Face asks me, smiling sweetly…..

Please review – once again I apologise for the long update time – seriously – but I hope you can forgive me!

Vicky xx


	23. Chapter 23

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 23

**Thanks (only just remembered to put this on) to the 29 people who have this story on fav's and the 41 who have it on alert, this may have gone up since then but oh well, – it means a lot to me that you like this story – please review and tell me if you want something changing or the story to go somewhere else!**

She changes shape and, _thank god,_ it's only Dora standing there.

"Dora, you gave me the biggest shock ever, I thought it was Umbridge standing there, not you!" I exclaim in relief, running forwards to give her the biggest hug ever.

"Sorry Harry, I just had to cover my tracks because I'm sure I was being followed on the way here, so I had to change my appearance and I heard noises and I thought you weren't coming till a bit later so I thought it's best to be on the safe side – I could just say I was Umbridge inspecting Hagrid's hut or something – and here you are," she explained to me, almost in my ear because of the proximity of us.

I tell her it is ok, and we sit at Hagrid's table, after I use my wand to clear away the thick layer of dust and cobwebs lingering on the table and chairs – the 4 or so months Hagrid hasn't been here has really taken its toll on the little hut because although it looks neat, there is dirt and debris everywhere and it isn't exactly _enjoyable_.

"Wow Harry, I can barely get the hoover to work via magic, let alone clear that much dust off in such a short time!" Dora says to me admiringly, to which I laugh off, turn around and hug her tightly around the waist which instantly rids my body of every negative thought I have had in the past week – _god_ how I love Dora!

"So honey, what have you been up to this past week?" I ask her as we sit down – it makes it so much easier to kiss her this way because since the Summer Holidays, I have grown about a foot – the other week I had to write to the _real_ Mrs Weasley and ask her to order me a few new sets of robes and some more Muggle clothes because they made me look ridiculous. So basically, now she is way too short to kiss standing because although I can lift her up, it's not exactly comfortable for an extended period.

"Well fundamentally, I've been checking out a few villages in the area to scout out potential Death Eaters – even though the Ministry is proclaiming that they aren't back, Kingsley knows that they are so he's sending me and Fenson out especially near Hogwarts, to keep you all safe – and other than that nothing. Just sleeping a lot because we've been pulling crazy hours: 20 hour watches because it's easier that way. In sum, nothing," she replies – interesting!

"Wow, my week has basically been school, boredom and the fact that Ron, Hermione and I had a huge argument – can't even remember what it was about – but me and Hermione made up last night: at the moment Ron is a lost cause. Oh and I sort of let slip to Hermione that I was meeting someone in the grounds today so I may as well tell her about us sooner rather than later – is that alright with you?" I tell her: even though she didn't ask, I wanted to tell her and also I want her opinion.

She looks pretty _pissed_! Why? I have _no_ idea.

"Harry James Potter I thought you were meant to be keeping with your friends – remember Voldemort and all those Death Eaters? You need friends Harry because lets face it, at the moment with the Ministry being as they are, you need all you can get – don't argue about stupid things: the fact you can't even remember _why_ proves it was obviously stupid. God Harry, sort it out! But on a lighter tone – lectures over boyfriend – I think that you should tell them about us because it's time – we've been together for a while now, and it's time they know. They told you about their relationship so you should do the same. Ok?"

For gods sake! I didn't need a lecture about everything – she has already _told_ me this so she doesn't need to tell me again.

"Dora, I'm sorry but you don't need to act like I am a child – i know what I do and how I do it: I made my choices and although I know that this wasn't a good idea to fall out with them, I _know_ that I shouldn't because we are friends but it's just so hard not to rise to the stupid damn BAIT!" I retaliate but then soften as I see her hurt expression.

"Look, sorry Dora, it's not your fault, I'm gonna try and sort out my temper and just be friends with everyone – thanks."

She looks a little appeased at my apologies and I take her hand, as I magic up some drinks and cookies from my bedside drawers – put it in there because I know about the whole Golpatts law of no transfiguration of food thing – Hermione drummed it into me last year.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Dora asks me in amazement at my conjuring – I mean I'm not _that_ stupid!

"Do what?"

She looks astounded that I don't know what she's talking about. "Harry, Golpatts law _I _have only just learnt about in Auror Training – I didn't listen in years 6 and 7 – but I know definitely it wasn't included before OWL year! I guess you learnt it from Hermione, but I _am_ flabbergasted that you remembered it, not to mention putting the food somewhere to conjure it up later. God I'm rambling, aren't I!" – I nod in agreement at the end: if it was anybody but Dora I would have fallen asleep after the first 10 seconds but I do have to listen to her ramblings: she has listened to mine before.

"Wow, thanks but can we not talk about school or magic for a while – just us two. I mean, what's your favourite colour, your favourite food – have you ever watched Muggle Television?" I spout out: she laughs at the speed of which I ask the questions.

"Ermmm, favourite colour would have to be purple – just for the way it makes my face look better and I actually like the colour – food, I don't know. I mean I love a _lot_ of foods, but at the minute, it would have to be these absolutely _gorgeous_ cookies – where did you get them from?" and I point with my head towards the castle, and I think she gets the jist that Dobby made them, especially for me – well _us_!

"As for Muggle TV's: I watch it quite a lot when ever I'm not on duty: at the minute I'm loving Friends – it's on e4 all the time so that's pretty good – Desperate Housewives and One Tree Hill – the last one is so amazing at the minute, I've watched seasons 1-6, now 7 is on TV and I record it at my flat when I'm not there: the whole Jamie brushing teeth thing was _h-i-l-a-r-i-o-u-s_! wait, have you ever seen One Tree Hill – I guess I'm rambling – again!"

As a matter of fact I actually love One Tree Hill even though really it's for girls, but I don't think I can admit to that without looking like I'm gay, so I respond with a vaguer answer:

"Erm, well I've seen quite a few episodes, especially the main ones: one of the best I think was Keith's murder in season 3 I think it was? Yeah, it was pretty intense because it's meant to be a more romantic programme, and a drama, but the whole brother killing brother thing was pretty major and since that episode I have really watched it – not intently but often. Before that, I watched episodes such as the pilot, the Lucas accident, the Nathan crash thing and a few more, but it wasn't really _memorable_ if you know what I mean. Now look at me, I'm rambling about a stupid TV show!"

Well, my attempt at not looking a gay frat boy has completely failed but I hope she doesn't mind: the way that she is looking at me suggests that she doesn't mind.

"Nice – I'm glad you have a sensitive side because I cannot stand men who don't watch dramas and stuff because they're for '_girls_' or they watch them but don't confess, but what else do you watch?" she asks me.

"Top Gear, golf, football, loads of stuff, I just don't remember the names because I only really watch them for 6 or so weeks of the year and I don't have chance to think about them whilst at Hogwarts – we don't have electricity yet, but I am planning on working on Dumbledore to like edit the system so the whole 'magic interfering with the signal' scenario isn't an issue. Then I can watch them more," I say to her. "But anyway, who is your favourite character in OTH – I think I have a lot of lust for Brooke or Peyton – what hotties!"

She pretends to look offended before laughing and saying:

"Well then, I think it'd have to be Lucas definitely, as well as Nathan because they are both _f-i-n-e _creatures!"

This 'argument' continues for ages, before we grow tired of it, and she falls into my arms. We sit like this for what seems to be an eternity prior to me lifting her up and saying:

"Dobby has made us a lovely picnic box – I say we take that and go to a remote corner of the grounds and sit there together – that means that I am keeping to what I said to Hermione about meeting a beautiful and sexy girl on the grounds today: we can go there under a Disillusion Charm ok?"

She nods and agrees, and I help her to her feet before we disappear under a cloak of illusion and head to a gorgeous corner of the grounds, hand in hand….

**What do you think? Please review and think about betaing?**

**Vicky xx**


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 24

**Hi thank you for all the reviews and such but I'd really appreciate it if everyone who read it would review to let me know what they think. Also, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please tell me if you enjoy the writing style or not.**

I spot the place that I've been searching all over the grounds for, for the last 4 years since I first found it after Christmas in first year, just after I left the Mirror of Erised. I went for a walk, just wandering around the grounds, paying no attention to where I was going, and I found it. I sat here all day, never knowing that I would revisit it with a beautiful girl, before heading back to the castle. I tried to find it again, of course, but I couldn't find it – just like the Room of Requirement can be 'lost' unless you have a desperate need for it.

But anyway, Dora and I sit down on the checked picnic blanket I conjure, then I ask her:

"So what would you like for lunch, ma'am?" playing the part of the butler for a joke, smiling when I hear her laugh at my calling of her 'ma'am'

"Why what do you have, dear sir?" she carried on, smiling widely with her pink hair fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"Well my dear ma'am, we have a large selection of food, from cookies, to sandwiches, to pasta – whatever you like!" I reply and she nods her head to every choice - this makes me crack up.

"Well my ma'am, dear Dobby, my amazing friend in the kitchens has prepared us a lovely picnic basket with an array of foods in there and all I have to do is conjure it up _et voila_ we have a lovely lunch – so here we are." I reply with, looking at her face which is betraying all her emotions – love, surprise, shock and the rest: ones that I cannot identify.

**In Tonk's point of view:**

I can say that I never, ever, expected Harry to be so romantic. In the past 2 months, he has surprised me more than I have been in my entire life: sweet, thoughtful, romantic – not to mention smart because he thought of disguising the letters. I have been in a swirl of peace, bliss and utter amazement really, all this time – even when Sirius made me pretend to be anti-Harry and be blackmailing him, to see if he was trustable to be with me – I mean _come on_ Sirius, he's your GODSON, but no, still had to do it – I think I've been falling in love with him.

But this. It's not just the actual material gesture, no, it's the thought behind it: he must have been planning for ages: to find this perfect spot for us, to have asked Dobby to prepare the basket, to have all this ready – its almost too much. Because, being me, I cannot do anything like this – it makes me love him ever more, I think.

And I think that this shows on my face: I'm the worst person in the world I think – besides Sirius, maybe it's a family thing – oh wait, he's bad at _showing _them: maybe it's a family fault to do with emotions – at hiding my emotions so I think Harry knows what I'm thinking. Is that a bad thing? That he can see how much I love him, care for him, _need_ him – I think shock may be registered there also – shock at the level of intensity he mirrors for me – but I don't know what else: how bad is it that I don't even know the feelings I have, let alone what others have?

But anyway, back to today and away from all my feelings – Harry is still waiting for an answer: suppose I'd better answer, but what do I want to eat?

"Well, shall we lay it all out on the rug and then decide from there?" I suggest, as I haven't the foggiest what to choose. _Why_ do House Elves have to be such good cooks because I can never choose what to eat! For example: my dad's aunt is a witch – another Muggle Born – and she had this amazing elf that cooked the _best_ chocolate cake ever! But then he died so I can't eat it anymore – still, I hope Dobby is his reincarnation or something because this smells _delicious! _

Harry and I lay out the food from the basket on the checked blanket and I begin laughing _majorly_ – Dobby has carved Harry's head into every single piece of food. God that is HILARIOUS! And Harry's face – that is a sight I actually would have paid to see – beetroot red and growing ever more so, crumpled up in extreme embarrassment: my heart goes out to him really it does. But then again, he has someone – even if it _is_ a House Elf – who will do anything for him: a truly loyal servant. So maybe my heart doesn't go that far out to him!

"Well then Harry, what shall I have? Harry cake, or Harry tart or maybe Harry cookies?" I joke with him, tormenting him in a fun way. "I think I will have Harry cookie, and maybe a Harry kiss as well…" breaking off, and looking at him full on in the face. I lean over and kiss him and he responds by throwing the cookie in his hand out of the way and wrapping his arms around me – this is pure heaven.

I look over his shoulder and see Hermione advancing towards us – she hasn't seen us yet: she's obviously searching over the grounds to find Harry and his 'secret lover' – I haven't told Harry this but I sort of looked in his brain when he was talking to me and saw that she knows he is seeing someone, she just doesn't know who but I don't think that he perceived that she would come looking for him.

I break my lips away from his and say:

"Hermione is coming – she hasn't seen us yet but if I cloak us, she won't know that we are here," as he looks in horror.

"Ok let's do that because I'm not ready for her to know yet," he replies and I pull out my wand and cloak Harry, the blanket and the box, then lie in Harry's arms.

I hear a yell in the distance of "TONKS!" and I sit up startled – then I look down _damn_ I forgot to disillusion myself. Hermione is running towards me, so I stand up, mutter "Sorry Harry, be back soon" and walk towards her.

"Tonks what are you doing here?" she asks, as she steps forwards for a hug.

"just here on my day off – I remember this spot from when I came here, and as I'm posted nearby, I thought I would chill here: and be extra protection just incase, how about you?" I neatly answer – hopefully she won't notice anything like the fact that I am here, just as Harry is on a date with someone that she isn't aware of.

"Just looking for Harry – he's out in the grounds on a date-" she cuts off, realisation in her eyes and tone: damn I think we've been rumbled.

"Tonks, _how_ _long_ have you and Harry been going out for?" she says, a smile on her face and in her tone.

Uh oh…. BUSTED!

**What do you think of the bit in Tonks' perspective?**

**Vicky xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**My comment at the end explains the length of this chapter: sorry it's so short!**

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 25

"Hermione, I, we, erm, Harry?" Dora says, ratting me out for being here – thanks a lot Dora! I stand up, wave my wand and voila, I appear before Dora and Hermione – the latter who's eyes bulge at the sight of me. Whoo – now I get to have the interrogation from Hermione about what we've been doing, how long and why we didn't tell her.

"Harry," Hermione begins, "Harry what is going on? I mean, it's _obvious_ what is going on, but for how long and why didn't you _tell me about Tonks_?" by the end, her voice breaking from the hurt of being left out.

I walk over to comfort her; she doesn't move a muscle so I wrap my arms around her in a huge bear hug, wanting her to relax. Into her ear, I whisper:

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't tell you: I had actually planned to tell you this evening: you were already halfway there to knowing what was _going on_, I was just going to say who with tonight. Can it wait an hour and I'll sit down with you and tell you everything?"

She nods her head and says (as we separate from our hug):

"You better. Oh, and I won't tell Ron – I sort of guess you don't want him knowing?" – yes she is a MIND reader: she recognizes that I don't want him to know!

"That'd be great, to keep it a secret between us. See you soon!" I reply with a smile, as she walks back towards the castle, turning and waving often, until she reaches the first signs of people and then it would be conspicuous, but mainly it would be _weird_!

Dora comes over – I'd half forgotten about her, and I wrap my arm around her waist however she says (in a rather snotty and annoyed voice):

"I was perfectly willing to help you explain to Hermione what we were doing and all that but you didn't want me to; instead to arrange to tell her later when I am not around: don't you understand that I was here for moral support to tell her?"

Why has Dora gone like this? We've had a brilliant day so far and now she's going to spoil it. And now she is carrying on: I don't know how to interrupt her and present my case.

"And what more, you don't arrange to talk to her this evening, oh no, you decide to go and talk to her at 2pm, meaning that we'll have had practically no time together, but as long as you can be with your _friends_!"

Now that is enough. She's now accusing me of caring more for Hermione than I do for her? How ridiculous is that? I write to her constantly, I forgave her about the blackmailing thing, I love her, I visit her often (she visits me but completely not the point) and now she is saying that I don't have enough feelings for her: how many more does she want, the entire worlds?

"Dora, listen to me, I love _you_. Not anyone else in the way that I love you: it's unique and honestly, to accuse me of caring for my best friend more than you is complete utter **bullshit**! Preparing for today took me 4 hours because I didn't want to disappoint you, and that was just the clothes! Then there was all the food and everything: not just today have I shown I love you: the letters, the way I forgave you after the blackmail (she flinches at this point) and just how I love you ought to show you it!"

"Well Harry, you have a funny way of showing it: you never hugged me like that. Anyway, I ought to be getting back," she replies, anger the dominant emotion in her voice. With this, she grabs her bag, disillusions herself and (I presume) walks off, leaving me standing here like a wet potato: the picnic blanket and food unwelcome reminders.

After I vanished the food away, I came straight back to the Common Room to talk to Hermione, so here I am sitting, waiting with only 5 minutes to go. I should write to Dora but right now, the way she left things – after kicking off about nothing – makes me not _want_ to talk to her.

I know, as I am sitting here now, that somewhere in the country, Dora is marching around looking (and feeling) angry: but there is nothing I can do. I will just never know she is in such danger…..

**Tonk's temper tantrum may have came out of nowhere to you, but I wrote it in: seemed to fit with how I wanted her to leave and for the next chapter!**

**I have to say, writing this story has become a lot harder to write: I have no idea where to take this story now. This chapter has been the hardest to write, and I'm completely stuck!**

**Also, what do you think of an entire chapter in Tonk's perspective?**

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 26

**I hope that this chapter is more enjoyable than the last **** also just so you know, part of it is in the past tense because she is reflecting back on the day and events in her life. Then it goes into present because it is what is happening there and then. **

Tonks POV (all the way through the chapter)

Ok. So _maybe_ I overreacted, just a _little_. But I mean seriously, I know I sound like the jealous girlfriend but I, I actually don't know why I said what I said but I can't take it back now, and it is actually real. At least venting about it'll get it out of my system entirely so next time I see him, after I apologise, at least things will be back to normal. Well hopefully _happy_ normal because every time we see each other it ends badly. Which I don't want to happen anymore: I really think I love him; I don't want to fight with him ever again but… I don't know. It's like we bring out the best _and_ the worst in each other at the same time.

When I left Harry I didn't leave the grounds straight away: instead I went and sat under a tree, thinking about everything: Harry, Hermione, my screw-ups, work, family – everything really. I've really screwed up my life: I went out with that jack-ass Eric Delko, who stole all my money when I got close to him, meaning that I had to move back home for a year when I was 19. Then in Auror training, I almost failed Stealth and Tracking because when I should have been revising and practising, I was out partying.

I stopped all that when I qualified last year: stopped dating the 'bad boys' – stopped dating really – I focused on work and on catching the bad guys before they could turn into major threats, or do anymore harm in the world. I thought I'd sorted myself out: I had an amazing job, brilliant flat and life was good. Then Voldemort returned, and Kinglsey singled me out to ask me if I wanted to join the Order: of _course_ I accepted, to show that I'm not the ditzy (but smart) girl I was at Hogwarts, to prove that I can assist in the winning of this war. Things stayed pretty good: and after that, when I met Harry, (and started with him) things were really, really great for me.

But then, things started to go bad again: Sirius found out about us, and he made me check Harry's trustworthiness by blackmailing him even thought I protested because I mean _come on, _Harry's his _godson_ for crying out loud but no, we _had_ to go through with it and Harry found out and we almost separated but no, we were strong enough.

So things were ok in my love and home life, but the Ministry? Not so great. Fudge was searching throughout every department, with Lucius Malfoy pushing it, for Dumbledore supporters so I could not mention a single thing to Kingsley at work for fear of being overheard, nor could we recruit more people. So we were still in a pickle (still are to be honest, even though Dumbledore's continual declarations of Voldemorts return has persuaded some people to join… like Calleigh Caine who before was wavering, now she's fighting for us in the Order, digging on disappearances and trying to put a better spinon Harry at the Daily Prophet (she's a journalist).

Now everything has gotten even worse.

My flat has been repossessed because I couldn't keep up the payments because I've bought a few things for Grimmauld Place as I'm there so much (and it's _pretty _damn ugly) and just sensors for me so I don't fall over as much. I had to clear everything out and move to Grimmauld Place, just as we were planning the blackmail process, so when everything went to pot I was with Sirius.

_Then _Kreacher threw all my clothes and personal effects out (the ones that I didn't take with me on my little travels to the north, to track someone who could be a Death Eater (Kingsley thinks he is) but the official story is that he attacked a lot of people (which he did, we just didn't mention the Death Eater possibility)) which pissed Sirius off (he gets so pissed off at nothing, since Harry left especially). Basically everything has just gone que-skiff over the past month or two and everything has just built up and up and I haven't talked to anyone about it. Then when the whole jealousy thing happened, I just exploded – if I had spoken about what had happened before, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did – I wouldn't have mentioned it at all.

I _really_ wish that I could just lift this calm, cool façade I've had on since I joined the Order – completely in control of everything I do, nothing can get in my way – but I can't because if I do that now I'd feel like a complete failure and everyone would think

_Oh Tonks shouldn't be in the Order: we were right, she's just too young._

And I can't have that. The Order is the thing that's keeping me going on – without them I don't know, maybe I'd just completely crack up, and then my life would just completely fall to pieces. Because, at the minute, I imagine my life to be a building showing cracks – nothing irreparable – just a bit run down. But if I lost the Order, it'd be like someone shoved a load of TNT (this is a Muggle representation) into me and then detonated it. I'd be shattered, completely irrevocable.

So what do I do? I think that it's pretty simple really: I need to talk to Hermione, explain how I reacted and why (I _do_ get that she has been the only female to ever care for him in his life besides Mrs Weasley), then I need to talk to Harry (or both at the same time if possible). After that, I'm going to work extra hard to make some more money – overtime and everything, including all those extra reports I can type up for 20 galleons a report (really good value, considering I get paid only 11 galleons, 2 sickles, 1 knut, per hour) then I can get myself another flat (and _keep_ it this time), and then gradually make friends in departments with people who I think could be possible Order candidates and sort it out. That'll really help me with my confidence and self belief, as well as helping our side.

Hopefully I can stay out of trouble with Fudge and Umbridge (who apparently in the Christmas holidays is coming round all the departments with Fudge and interviewing us to see if we are loyal to Dumbledore or not, so trouble can't exactly be averted there but anyway I can just lie – sometimes I lie pretty damn well, especially if it's to save someone I care about ie Dumbledore _and_ myself – and keep myself out of it) and actually keep my job. The job is what I think is keeping my life together.

I manage to stop myself from crying just abouts, and I decide that now it's a little later that I should leave and walk back to my room at the wizarding pub in Bakewell – I have to say it's pretty liberating knowing where I went to school for all those years: it's an Auror knowledge benefit because '_I am protecting the wizarding world and by association because they __**are**__ wizards, I need to know where to Apparate to incase of emergency at Hogwarts'. _I walk off to the side of the grounds and climb over the wall, magically aiding myself because, lets face it, even if I increase my height by Metamorphising, I'd probably end up injuring myself climbing over the wall. Ok, now I am out of Hogwarts grounds I can Apparate so firstly I reillusion myself – it's easier if I'm apparating into the semi-wizarding village (in the wizarding bit of course – the Muggles never venture into that section, they think it's all 'druggies' etc) because if a rippling shadow appears, the locals _always_ hex it: training and reflexes from the Voldemort era still remin intact in these residents – these were the ones who lost everything to him – they killed entire villages: this one actually only had half it's people left and that's including the Muggles – Muggle story was that someone blew it up).

I land with a 'pop' in a secluded road in Bakewell and automatically look around me for Death Eaters, just incase – that's what Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore told me to do because they want to know whether or not Death Eaters are going around and killing at all – or even poking around. But I'm not just on the look out for cloaks and masks – I know the identity of Death Eaters who are pretending to be regular wizards but are actually _his_ followers in hiding – like the wolf in sheep's clothing.

Nothing. Until – what is that? A movement in my peripheral vision alerts me and I jump towards it with my wand extended fully; my mouth open to utter an incantation incase I have to (I'm not the greatest fan of non-verbal spells – I can _do _them but if I can talk why bother? Only if I'm in a battle situation will I use non-verbal for an advantage) – when figures step out of the trees to my left, to my right, behind me and from the house in front of me (when I'm facing that way – I'm completely surrounded) all wearing cloaks and masks – thanks for the help in identifying you. Uh-oh. I send up a (non-verbal) shield at full strength and wonder what I should do – Apparate away if I can and alert Kingsley and Remus, or fight and try and alert them with the mobile phones I made them buy because then we can have instant communication if we cannot leave where we are. Genius innovation what the Muggles created.

Suddenly one of the 4 shoots a red jet of light at me but my shield deals with that with absolutely no problem. I pull the phone out of my pocket discreetly and want to curse – no signal! The only downside to the phones is the temperamental signal: you can hold it one place and have full signal but move it 90 degrees and have none. So how can I alert the Order? Think Tonks, think! I send a jet of light at 2 of the Death Eaters – it's a flame actually that when you cast a shield charm it turns into fire and incapacitates you for over 5 minutes – so I only have to deal with two of them. Thankfully, only the Order know of this spell because Remus created it last month and it has never been seen before _ever._

Ok, so how does Dumbledore contact us when we have something to do: a place to check out whether or not Death Eaters have been there or if we need to track them for a while. Erm, he writes letters, sees us directly and THAT'S IT!

In the last war, Dumbledore invented this method of communication that you use your patronus and non-verbally say this spell (Innuenodes) then think in your head what you want to send to someone. When you've finished, you say the spell again, then think of who you want to send it to and if there is a level of priority. It's effective, but it was only invented just before James and Lily died so there was no need to use it.

So, lets think. _Damn _**stop attacking me!** God, they don't give up at all do they – attack, attack, attack: I respond to their attacks mechanically with defensive, then offensive spells – simple Auror and Order training. So the simplicity of it all means that I can send my message now.

Right ok. So Innuenodes. _Help – I'm in Bakewell on the secluded road of Pine Close and there are 4 Death Eaters here. I've incapacitated one with the flame spell but the other two are still attacking – fiercely. Require at least 2 Order members for back up: __**now**_.

Now Innuenodes again and to Kingsley, Remus and Dumbledore and HIGH priority. Now relax from the entire thoughts and '_poof'_ the Patronus besides me – invisible to everyone else – has disappeared leaving me again.

I focus on the Death Eaters again, putting effort into beating them: twirling my wand and making elaborate arm movements to put more strength and power into the spells I send out – the opponents are struggling to keep in it but I only have about 2 minutes until the other two come out of the incapacitation and then I have less and less of a chance of getting out.

3 minutes since I sent that message. No signs so far of the Order. Where _are_ they?

I'm in real danger here. I'm not sure how long I'm going to last. The other two are no longer distracted – 5 minutes since I sent the message – so I have 4 opponents, two of which are _very, very_ angry.

I move and twist and turn around, fighting for my life – literally – sweat on my face: _where are they_? – I can't carry on much longer, before in my shield bubble I created, 3 other figures join me: Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore himself. We fight it out until, after about 15 minutes (and they almost lost to us – we'd have captured them of course) they all gave up and left before we caught them.

That was scary. But also exhilarating, amazing – everything I imagined a Death Eater duel would be: in all technicalities, I won!

"We beat them!" I exclaim to my comrades and they smile before Dumbledore makes his excuses to get back to the castle before Umbridge notices and Remus has to go back 'underground' with the werewolves, leaving me and my dear cousin.

"So cuz, do you _enjoy_ getting into fights?" Sirius teases me, noticing the grin of pure ecstasy on my face because of my win.

"Of COURSE Sirius – just like you: family trait eh?" I respond with, to which he laughs and rumples up my hair which annoys me – he laughs even harder.

"See Harry today?" he asks, to which I nod and he smiles and says:

"Next time you see him, tell him I give him all my love and hope that he doesn't get into fights as much as his girlfriend: god Tonks, you've beaten Harry's record!" he tells me and I look in faux shock mode.

"Come on then deary, lets get you to your hotel before you get into _another_ fight!" he laughs, putting his arm around my shoulder, transfiguring his appearance so he looks completely different and nothing like Sirius Black, 'mass murderer' and we walk off into the village to the pub where we order butterbeers and sit there and laugh for the rest of the night before Sirius goes home and I go to my room, thinking about what I can say to Harry and Hermione: I decide to write a letter:

_Harry and Hermione_

_I have to say I am __**so **__sorry for my actions today. I, I was under a great deal of stress that I have told no-one about: I sort of forgot about it but it was building and building inside of me until this one little thing just made me explode. _

_This is my deepest sympathies but I really want to talk to you both sometime: would you write back and tell me when? Please – I really need to apologise._

_Please write back – I __**honestly**__ apologise and I know I was wrong but please forgive me._

_All my love (and to you Hermione my deepest friendship)_

_Dora _

_Xxx (this is for Harry but Hermione I love you as a friend)_

I charm it so that nobody – not even Dumbledore, Umbridge or Fudge; god not even every wizard together – could open it but Harry and Hermione together, alone. If they try to – and fail – then try to burn it, it simply _looks_ like it is burned but instead pops up in the bag of Harry: on the front of the scroll it doesn't say who it's for, besides when it's in front of Harry and Hermione.

I attach it to my owl and send it off giving him a boost so that he'll reach them before morning post and they can read it before breakfast – hopefully.

So all I can do is sit here and wait…

**This chapter was a lot easier to write – what do you think to maybe every other chapter or so in Tonks' perspective?**

**Also, is this length better: do you prefer it like this or not?**

**Please review**

**p.s I am changing my penname to Vicky199416 just so you are all aware **** and if you look for me, you can find me.**

**Vicky xx**


	27. Chapter 27

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 27

**Thanks for all your review and everything – let me know if you want this story to continue or not.**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for a new story for me, please let me know as I am running dry in the inspiration pool.**

I sit still, watching the flames blaze strongly, keeping the Common Room beautifully warm because on this November evening, it's beginning to get cold – uncomfortably cold. It's not just because of what's happened today: the weather is turning on us, as it does every year, and the presence of Death Eaters and Voldemort in the world doesn't exactly help. They bring gloom and despair into the world: worsening it in winter till it's almost unbearable, in Summer putting an edge on the beautiful weather.

Hermione comes by and sits next to me on one of the double chairs in the Common Room and gives me a hug because I think she must be able to tell that something is wrong: guess my face is giving away my feelings _again_ – I really need to learn a poker face.

"Harry are you alright? Because your face sort of shows that you are pretty pissed off and you weren't supposed to meet me for 40 minutes and you're here: so what happened?" she asks me, concern showing in every plain on her face.

"Can we walk and talk? Because I don't want people in here listening to what happened and also how it happened – if you know what I mean," I reply with, and we both jump to our feet and walk out of the Common Room.

"Harry, _are_ you alright?" she asks me again, and I nod, then shake my head.

"Yes, no, oh I don't know. I'm just pissed off, confused, and why does everything bad have to happen to me?" I reply, letting rip entirely about all my emotions.

"Harry what's happened?" she cries out, and puts her arm around my shoulders in comfort.

"Dora got a _little_ pissed off – for no good reason – about the amount of time I spend with you and apparently I care for you more than her," I explain rather bitterly, snorting when she gasps audibly.

"But Harry, she has to know that we are just friends and – no offence – that's all we ever will be: I have Ron, you have Tonks – you _have _to tell me how you guys got together. – and she has to know that!" she exclaims and I nod along to everything besides looking faux outraged when she said we would never ever get together! She laughs at my face then 'ahems' to know the story of me and Dora: the beginning.

"Well, everything began when I came to Grimmauld Place – remember we were arguing about how you were ignoring me in the holidays: but I forgive you now Hermione," I add, when she looks affronted ( no faux about it).

"We basically got talking and I was upset and she told me that I ought to be friends with you because in these times, I need all the friends I can get – I mean who _wouldn't _want to be friends with you?" I say, trying to get her to smile again because I think that she must be upset because I basically told her that I didn't want to be friends and forgive her, it was someone else who basically made me do it. Not a good way to keep her on my side really.

"Then basically we were talking a lot, about random things and I began to have feelings for her – accelerated I know – but then things just expanded and we got together just before the Hogwarts train. We've been writing a lot and stuff. But then it got ugly a bit," I finish the 'speech' on a cliffhanger so hopefully, if she has been appeased a little by now, she'll comment on it and want to know rather than just being courteous and not being bothered about me – if she isn't, I sort of deserve it because of what I said.

"What is it Harry? And Harry, I sort of guessed at the time that you weren't ready to forgive us but you did and I'm grateful so lets just forget that you mentioned it ok?" she says, and I'm glad we aren't going to dwell on it!

"Hermione what I'm about to say I know you won't like but please forgive me nowand don't say anything until I've finished if that's ok?" I want to make sure that she will actually listen to me and not get really pissed that I didn't tell her about the blackmailing: I didn't say anything about me and Dora at all so she's already a bit miffed I think.

"Ok Harry that's fine," she says impatiently – she wants to know what happened.

"Basically a few weeks ago I got a blackmail note and a photo basically insinuating that if I don't do something, the 2 blackmailers will let everyone know about me and Dora and basically humiliate me. I got scared and it lasted a few days before we arranged a duel: if they won I was humiliated, if I won I got all the copies of the photos, the promise it would never happen again and I got to know their identities," I say in a rush, looking at her face change emotions: shock to anger to shock again to fear to confusion, I mean seriously _why_ do girls have so many emotions? I'm not as bad as Ron – nobody could be – but I still don't get how one minute they can feel one thing, then the next another.

"Harry, _why_ didn't you tell me if you were in trouble? We're friends and I though that meant we told each other everything but I'm sorry you didn't. I get you didn't want to bring us in to it and everything but I _am_ glad you are telling me now," she says – look at that, one minute she is a bit angry, the next understanding.

"Thanks Hermione," I respond as we walk – I didn't notice that we had reached the main doors and we head out into the cold. I conjure us both jackets – myself leather, hip and stylish, Hermione a stylish black trench coat – to which she mutters her thanks because it's getting a little chilly out here.

"Anyway, we duelled, I beat them and the blackmailers were… Sirius and Dora." I pause for dramatic effect and Hermione is truly shaken at their identities.

"But Harry, _why_ would they do it? I mean you are her boyfriend and his godson – why would they do that to you?" she cries out, I have to almost put my hand over her mouth because she is that loud and we are approaching some students: I don't want them knowing.

"They said they did it because 'they wanted to check that I was a suitable person and wouldn't blab anything she says to me about the Order or her cases as an Auror' because she isn't meant to tell anyone but she has told me a few things. It's a crap excuse but I got over it," I explain and she doesn't look mollified a single bit: I don't blame her because when I found out, I reacted in the exact same way.

"Harry that's awful. But right, you've forgiven them, what happens next? You went to Hogsmeade with her obviously – that's where you went off to, so what happened?" she asks, still confused about the motive behind the blackmailing but moving on.

"Erm yeah I was: we hung out and she explained why she did it, and we just basically got to know each other a bit better. And we arranged to meet today. We met in Hagrid's hut and then we went out to where you saw us. I had arranged an entire picnic and we were there… then you came and here we are, a full circle," I say to her, teasing at the end and she laughs.

"God Harry that's one hell of a rollercoaster relationship: good then bad then good and now this, we need to talk to her – well I will and explain that I have no romantic feelings for you, we're just friends," Hermione says and I give her a hug for what she just said.

"Now that hug _could _be interpreted as romantic," she laughs and I let her go before wrapping my arm around her shoulder, as we walk back to the Common Room, chattering about everything random: everything but Dora and Ron and everything to do with relationships.

I wait for Hermione in the Common Room, holding a scroll of envelope that has our names on but cannot be opened by just me: Ron and everyone else have already gone to breakfast because they are 'starving' but I wait for Hermione because I _want to know what it says_!

"Hermione you're here, we have a letter that we can only open together!" I immediately say as she comes over to me.

"Ok then, we are both touching it… try it now," she replies with and I do that – it opens.

_Harry and Hermione_

_I have to say I am __**so **__sorry for my actions today. I, I was under a great deal of stress that I have told no-one about: I sort of forgot about it but it was building and building inside of me until this one little thing just made me explode. _

_This is my deepest sympathies but I really want to talk to you both sometime: would you write back and tell me when? Please – I really need to apologise._

_Please write back – I __**honestly**__ apologise and I know I was wrong but please forgive me._

_All my love (and to you Hermione my deepest friendship)_

_Dora _

_Xxx (this is for Harry but Hermione I love you as a friend)_

"Well that is…sweet. And exactly what we wanted – to talk to her," Hermione says and I nod.

"Okay then, I will write a letter now," I say and pull out a quill, some ink and some parchment and lean on one of the handy Common Room tables.

_Dear Dora (Tonks from Hermione)_

_We are willing to forgive you provided you explain everything when we meet._

_How abouts we meet you on the next Hogsmeade weekend in the three broomsticks or Hogs Head (that's December 9__th__) and we can discuss everything?_

_Love from (in literal sense from Harry and the same way from you to me from Hermione)_

_Harry and Hermione_

_Xxx (same as above!)_

I seal it the same way she sealed hers, transfigure it to look like it's for Mrs Weasley then (I don't know how she did it) Hermione sends it over to Dora without using an owl: just a pop.

Then we walk off to breakfast and don't think about Dora or troubles or anything again all day…

**Sorry about the length – not much to say here, and I want the meeting to be it's own chapter because there will be a lot of detail (hopefully): I really don't like this chapter but I rewrote it about 4 or 5 times and this was the best I got.**

**Please review anyway**

**Vicky xx**


	28. Chapter 28

Harry and Tonks: a love story, chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews: hopefully we can make it every person who reads it reviews now soon! **

**a/n this chapter (the end) may seem unrealistic but the entire story is sooo... and it needs to happen, for any cracks in the relationship to be fixed!**

After breakfast, all three of us head to our first lesson of Transfiguration and for an hour practise conjuring spells – well besides Hermione, she mastered them last year when she was practising with past OWL papers, I mean _who_ does that? Because she moves onto the vanishing spell (I know how to do both – again from last year – but I don't let on so that when Professor McGonagall comes round and sees the amount of things I have conjured, she is extremely impressed.

"Well done Potter, 25 house points!" she exclaims and I internally go 'YES' – I beat Hermione! Even though technically she was doing this last year… but so was I!

"Thanks professor!" I respond with, and she gives me a meaningful smile – I presume about the Order – before moving onto the Slytherins.

"Mr Malfoy, if you please, give up chattering and _get on with the work_! Even Mr Longbottom has managed to conjure more than you so I would get a move on!" she yells, as Neville shrinks in his seat at being called out in class: Ron next to him sniggers at the colour of Neville's face!

"Harry, are you _ever_ going to tell him?" Hermione asks me in a whisper – she sat with me automatically today: probably to do with our conversation. Ron's face was priceless when he saw though – he expected his 'girlfriend' to come and sit with him: arrogant git! – he went bright red and looked ashamed. I raise my eyebrows inquisitively – pretending I have no clue what she is on about – and she inclines her head in Ron's direction.

"No I don't think so: not until we've left Hogwarts so he can't kill me in my sleep!" I reply and Hermione bursts out laughing, bringing the focus on us two.

"Miss Granger if you would care to tell the class what is so funny you can interrupt my lesson giggling about it!" Professor McGonagall tells her and Hermione shrinks back in her seat.

"Well professor… er-" she begins, faltering.

"Professor she was laughing at the joke I told her!" I intervene, to which Hermione throws me a grateful glance.

"Well Potter, lets here the joke then," McGonagall says, and the smile on my face falters before I think of the first Muggle joke I can then decide to say it:

"What do you get when you pour hot water down a rabbit hole?"

Nobody answers, so I give the answer:

"Hot cross bunnies!" to which Hermione and Ron force themselves to shriek with laughter (Ron is being supportive) and every Muggleborn does also: they've grown up hearing the awful joke. Professor McGonagall's mouth twitches, and some of the others in the class laugh – not a single Slytherin though – before she tells us to get back on with our work.

Class ends and then I walk to charms. The lesson is uneventful, all we are doing is just revising the spells we learnt in the past 4 years because Professor Flitwick doesn't feel too good.

Break rolls round quite quickly and the three of us go and sit near the spot where Hermione punched Malfoy 2 years ago; the aura around this place is awesome due to that punch!

"So what were you really talking about in Transfiguration?" Ron butts into our conversation (mine and Hermione's) about the Muggle tv show F.R.I.E.N.D.S and how she thinks it is awesome whereas I think it's acceptable but the storylines are appalling: she hits me when I say this.

"Erm, well, we were just-" Hermione begins, faltering _again_: is that all she is doing today?

"We were laughing about the Chudley Cannons new robes and how we think (well I do) that they are hideous," I reel off without a seconds hesitation: a bit suspicious but oh well, insult his precious Cannons and he'll forget everything but the insult.

"Harry you obviously had that planned out: what were you _really_ laughing about? Was it me?" he says – ooops, I thought my insult the Cannons thing would have really worked.

"Ron we weren't laughing at you, or anything, just Quidditch honestly!" Hermione cries out but Ron ignores her and pushes her away when she tries to get close. Then he swings his bag over his shoulder and stalks off, Hermione almost following before I pull her back. I don't want her having to follow him around, just because he's off in a mood: she's not his skivy or anything so why should she go after him, just because _he's _in a mood?

"Hermione, leave him – you don't have to follow him: you did nothing wrong. Just leave him to it!" I tell her and she nods, upset that he reacted like that to her, but anger is building inside of her – I can tell.

"Well well, Potty and Mudblood have been abandoned by the Weasel. Who knew the Weasel had such guts, such _courage_ to walk away from a dangerous, mentally ill boy called Potter?" a silky smooth voice, heavily laced with sarcasm comes from behind me. Malfoy.

"Piss off Malfoy," I tell him, keeping my back to him: then I change my mind… _never_ turn your back on your enemy Sirius, Remus and Mad Eye told me. I turn and see him standing there, slightly taller than me but about 10m away – doesn't want to get close to the _Mudblood_ – positioned with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, their wands drawn. How comical – they actually know how to use a wand – just baby spells of course!

"And stealing the Weasel's lines: how _poignant_, now that he's finally discovered what the rest of the world already knew… Harry Potter is a lunatic that doesn't _deserve _to have friends," Malfoy pushes, and I feel my temper rising sharply; from a look at Hermione's face, hers is too.

"And Mudblood Granger being abandoned by her _boyfriend_, awww poor ickle wickle baby!" he continues further: at the attack at my friend I attack.

"Rubensmettel!" I cry – this is a spell that gives him temporary boils: yet he waves it off with a shield charm, then shouts:

"Frendud!" – to make me go insane, but Hermione has stepped in with _her_ shield – which is miles more powerful than Malfoy's, (his wobbled and almost gave way).

It carries on with:

Spell – him, shield – us

Spell – us, shield (weak) – him and the rejects

For a long while, until we don't put up a shield; instead Hermione screams the spell she learnt last month (brainy girl was reading 7th year textbooks and found a spell that sends the spell the opponent is trying to send back at them) of:

"Ledriddeno!" so Malfoy begins dancing around like a ballerina: new look for him, I _really_ wish that I have a camera so I could document the event. He is dancing and asking the gimps for help, but neither of them can; instead all they do is end up knocking him out with "Stupefy" a spell that they thought would stop the dancing.

"Well Well, what do we have here?" Snape says softly, venom injected into every syllable of the sentence and Crabbe and Goyle look up at him, whilst myself and Hermione breathe deeply from overexertion.

"Nothing, sir," I reply as politely as I can to that _slimeball_ – those insults the Mauraders said to him (via the parchment) back in third I can still remember, and everytime I do, I get a smile on my lips.

"Something funny? Well unfortunately, I witnessed the events that Mr Malfoy's own friends knocked him out, not you two so count yourselves lucky!" he says and I gasp that he isn't going to pin the blame onto us: then I realise there must have been another witness somewhere – someone on our side.

Hermione and I grab our bags and begin to sneak off whilst Snape awakens Malfoy and stops him dancing, but Snape says:

"_Not _you Mr Potter, wait for me, the headmaster wishes to speak with you," DAMN!

Hermione gives me an apologetic smile but rushes off to see Lavender and Parvati who are standing just over the way and they begin having a huge girly chat.

The Slytherins go on their way, then Snape turns around and stalks off into the castle, robes billowing like royalty behind him and I trudge on after him, wondering what Dumbledore wishes to speak with me about: could it be linked to the Order? That he has decided that I can join the ranks and fight?

We make our way to his office, and Snape gives the password ("Fried Eggs" – those fondant sweets that look like fried eggs but are just so delicious! I climb up the stairs, as Snape motions for me to, but he then stalks off in the direction he came – he isn't coming up!

YES! Just realised that I get to miss some of potions – life really is looking up at the minute! I reach the door and knock – I hear a call of "Come in Harry," echo from inside. Twist open the ring on the door, and walk in – what is Dora doing here? I guess that I have forgiven her because now I see her face, I don't feel a single drop of anger towards her, only saturated love! I look her in the eyes, and see the same emotions I am feeling mirrored back: Dumbledore moves in my peripheral vision and I blink and look away – did he see it?

"Ahh Harry, we were waiting for you to arrive – please take a seat," Dumbledore says to me, motioning to the chair in front of the desk.

"Sir what's this all about?" I ask – does he know about me and Dora or is it something completely unrelated: like because she is the newest member to the Order, maybe she could be training me up!

"All will be explained in due course Harry. Right, I have a proposition for you: dear Nymphadora – sorry _Tonks_ (she shot him a huge glare that would have turned even the sun to ice) – has already agreed to it, dependant on your agreeance also," Dumbledore says – oohhh, I think it could be to join the Order!

"Sir?" I ask – he needs to bloody get on with it! I think he senses that I am desperate to know what it is.

"Well, yesterday _Tonks_ here was attacked by a gang of Death Eaters," he begins and I gasp audibly in horror that she had to deal with that, especially when she was angry with me.

"I'm fine: Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore here came to help me out and we had a victory: no unmasked Death Eaters but we managed to fight them off," she reassures me, and I slightly relax, knowing she wasn't alone.

"Anyway, we wish to do some surveillance in the north of France because I have intelligence that Voldemort is beginning to build his army publicly and may be planning on announcing his return so what I want is for you two to go and investigate if you will – only for maximum a week. I have cleared it Harry that I would say to Dolores Umbridge that you are going to Beauxbatons for the week to visit the school there and practise your French – I have spoken to Madam Maxine and she is perfectly willing to corroborate this story. Tonks here will teach you some French, to help your cover, and what I want is for you two to find the hideout of the Death Eaters because they moved to northern france to be outside of our jurisdiction: also it is harder for myself to track them abroad. So what do you say?"

Oh my god. I get to go and be like an Order member for a week, with my girlfriend, in sunny France (well it's winter almost so it's not going to be warm, but it'll be warmer than here).

"Sir absolutely yes!" I almost shout, when I realise he is waiting for a response. "But sir, how did she buy it?" I add on because why on earth is Umbridge going to let _me_ out of school.

"I persuaded her because I mentioned the fact that you could be a prizewinner soon with your French – good luck Nym- Tonks because the fluency needs to be high – and that it would look great on her record that she had a student flourish under her belt as DADA teacher. Also, I mentioned the fact that Fleur Delacour will be staying here for a week, as part of an exchange programme between the TriWizard Tournament schools – barring Durmstrang because Karakroff has gone missing – and the champions. So you are able and willing to go," Dumbledore says, summarising the fact that _I am going to France! _In one sentence and I jump for joy: it's the first time I've ever been out of the country!

"thank you sir!" I exclaim and both Dora and Dumbledore look at me with smiles on their faces.

"Alright then Harry, go and pack for a week; Tonks go with him please and make sure he has suitable attire for a week in the coldness of France," Dumbledore asks and we head to the tower.

"Harry, I'm so so-" Dora begins but I cut her off.

"Dora we've already forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself: you can apologise to Hermione if you want at lunch – because now, we _are going to pack_!" I say, running with Dora (hand in hand) to the dorm to pack!

**Not to be pushy or anything but I have written a new story and not many people (like 10 in 2 chapters) have read it, would you mind? It's called**

**What doesn't kill us makes us stronger.**

**Just wondering: which do you prefer?**

**Story ends (happy or sad – pick) at end of 5****th**** year, and I go into detail about pretty much every week **

**Or**

**I take the story past the school time, but end up skipping weeks at a time in 6****th**** year (7****th**** year on run so not really structured the same) but there is a guaranteed happy ending (or if you want, it **_**could**_** be turned nasty…ish)**

**Let me know, because I go on what you guys tell me, and I need to be planning the story (in a sense)**

**Review and tell me and also what you liked (if anything, if not tell me what) about this chapter**

**Vicky xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 29

**Thanks for your reviews: the overall picture is that I am going to continue until the Battle of Hogwarts and then do a sequel about them for after Harry has finished school. Thanks!**

I'm going abroad! I've never been abroad in my life, so to be able to go for a week, with the girl I love, is _absolutely __**fantastic**_! I seriously cannot wait: I pack today during potions – getting to miss my least favourite lesson (besides DADA – I _never _thought that my favourite lesson would fall behind potions!), have a nice lunch, then have Charms all afternoon (one of the best lessons because Flitwick loves us, so as long as we practise the charm, we can talk) before getting to leave to go to France!

Apart from the fact that I have to learn some French (well a lot, and I still have to learn French after we return) and the fact that we have to go and spy on Death Eaters and Voldemort, we get to have a nice holiday abroad.

"So Harry, you looking forwards to going away for a bit?" Dora asks me cheerily, as I give the password to enter the tower.

"Definitely! It's the first time I've ever been abroad so I'm unquestionably looking forward to it! Moreover, if I get to kick _any_ Death Eater butt whatsoever, that'll make the entire trip!" I reply, and she grins widely as I tack the last sentence on the end.

"So Harry," she begins, "Harry, can we _please_ stay in a hotel? I cannot face another trip where I have to sleep on the hard ground, or stay in a brothel like house, and eat nothing but what I can find! I want a nice 4* hotel with televisions and exquisite food and comfort!" pleading (slightly) at first, but becoming more demanding by the end of her demands.

"Ok, ok Dora – stay wherever you want: only if you book it!" I respond, and she smiles and gives the little dance which only girls can do when they're excited: _why _do girls _do_ that?

"Ok well when you are having fun in Charms, I will change my appearance, use my amazing magical skills to make us some fake id's and go Apparate over to France to book us a lovely hotel!" she exclaims and I laugh softly at the level of enthusiasm she has for the level of acceptance I have for her plans.

"That's good: well now we need to pack," I reply, as we enter the dorm that has 5th year written over the top of the doorway (this changes every year for our progression up the school so we keep the same dormitories; easier for the students – I would have seriously got confused if we didn't.) and make for my bed and the wardrobe.

I conjure up a medium sized black suitcase that is retro, yet stylish at the same time, and open my wardrobe doors. I pull out my blue t-shirt and Dora immediately says:

"No."

"_Why_ is it a no?" I inquire and she replies with, "Well firstly, it's Winter so it's going to be too cold for the t-shirt. But secondly, it's _hideous_! I'm guessing it was Dudley's because it's too big, baggy and from about 7 years ago. And so is this, this, this (she is in my wardrobe and pulling out my clothes – I mean I know that they are bad, but they're not _that_ bad!) – we need to be getting you some new clothes!"

So with that, she pulls out her wand and conjures up a heap of clothes – I see the labels and they are all DKNY, Ralph Lauren, Lacoste – designer makes which would have cost a bomb if Dora hadn't just made copies of them from the shops. I pull on a soft black jumper made from wool and feel shock at the level of comfort and warmth it gives me: if a little big, but with Dudley's old clothes I'm used to it. Dora waves her wand again and now the jumper fits perfectly!

And we do the same with all the clothes: I pull them on, Dora makes them fit correctly, I wave my wand to fold them and put them in the suitcase (packing by magic of course, to make sure it fits in neatly!) and then we repeat the process with t-shirts in a variety of colours, jumpers made of wool, polyester and all types of material, jeans – indigo, blue, washed out and skinny, normal, baggy – trousers. Trainers, shoes made from Italian leather and boots which look like they have came off the Calvin Klein model on the billboards in London.

Once I have all the clothes I could require for a month away, let alone a week (Dora also got me a proper tuxedo, not dress robes so I guess we'll be staying in a Muggle hotel) and my suitcase is full, I drag it off the bed and put it on the floor of the dormitory.

"Right then Harry, I guess you should be going back to lessons," Dora tells me, and I look at my watch: I'd still have to suffer through 20 minutes of potions and there is no chance that I am going to do that!

I take a step towards Dora, and another, so we are about 20cm apart, our noses almost touching.

"I don't want to go back to lessons. I want to be here with you," I reply, and she smiles – I lean forwards and kiss her on the lips, exerting quite some pressure – more than she is expecting so I have to put my hands behind clumsy Dora's back to steady her. She kisses me back and we stand here for 15 minutes just kissing – oh how I love her!

I realise that lunchtime is almost here – I want to be the one who gets the first choice of food, rather than getting the remnants – so I break off the kiss, take Dora's hand and we walk out of the Common Room, down the stairs and into the Great Hall just as the bell for lunch rings: here she drops my hand as to make sure nobody knows about us, even though I'm not that bothered. Oh wait, maybe if people knew about us, they (ie Dumbledore and Umbridge) wouldn't let us go away together, unaccompanied, for a week.

Yes! I love House Elves: today they have cooked every one of my favourite dishes: steak and ale pie, fish and chips, with treacle tart and custard for pudding! I rush to the seat that has the best location in correspondence to the foods and begin piling the grub sky high on my plate whilst Dora looks on in amazement – guess she never realised my affection for these foods.

"Harry, why weren't you in potions?" Hermione cries to me from the other side of me – I never realised that she had arrived. I guess I was too busy staring at Dora's eyes – I didn't realise till Hermione's voice startled me.

"Erm Dumbledore wanted to see me and he _gave me a mission_," I say, whispering the last bit into her ear.

"Gave you a mission?" Hermione says questioningly, "Harry we're not adults we can't get missions!"

"He's asking Dora and I to go to France to investigate whether or not Voldemort is publicly building his army – the official story is that I am going to Beauxbatons to practise my French for a chance to be the best in the country or something: Fleur is coming back here, as part of the cover. We'll be gone a week and we're staying in a hotel under assumed names: don't contact me. We're going tonight," I give her the information and her jaw drops at the fact Dora and I are going.

"Harry, does Dumbledore know about-?" she asks, and I shake my head subtly so Dora doesn't know about the secret conversation we are having about her.

"Harry you _can't_ do this – it's wrong, I hope that-" she hisses but I stop her and say:

"No we're not or anything _like_ that so it's fine – honestly. Right, moving on (I return to normal volume here) what happened with you and Ron in potions?" I reply to her statement then ask the question.

"Nothing, he didn't sit anywhere near me, just with Seamus and Dean and shot me poisonous looks – I'm going to go and shout at him later but I'll let him enjoy- oooohhhh, is that fish and chips," she says, getting distracted by the food on my plate: she nabs a chip before I tap her hand and she laughs.

Dora laughs slightly and I remember her existence again: I know she wants to talk to Hermione so I duck slightly before continuing my shovelling of food into my mouth – god I'm like Ron!

"Hermione, I hope that I can reiterate my apologies for my actions: I didn't mean to react how I did, I just had a build up of emotion inside of me and I exploded. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive my terrible actions," Dora says, honesty ringing in every syllable she says – Hermione can quite obviously tell that Dora is telling the truth. I mean, if I didn't believe her already just from the letter (which I really did) I'd have been blown over by the intensity in what she said.

"Tonks, it's fine. I already got that from the letter – I've gotten over whatever it was: let's just be friends!" Hermione responds with, and the look on Dora's face makes me know that her heart has lifted dramatically!

So for the rest of lunch, Hermione, Dora and I chat about random things: school, the grounds, the weather, France (in a roundabout way, with Hermione saying everywhere to go) pretty much everything. Until we see Ron. Alone. Looking over at us like we're dirt. That does it for me (and Hermione) – we get up and walk across to him, standing imposingly over him, casting him into shadows.

"Oh look Hermione it's the _Weasel_, the one who told us we weren't good enough for him. The one who abandoned us so we had to fight on uneven terms against the Slytherins. Remember that Hermione?" I say sarcastically biting, Hermione nodding all the way through.

"Yes Harry I do; the one who doesn't believe his best friend and his, girl, oh wait _ex-_girlfriend about a stupid joke. What a loser!" she sneers, Ron's face going puce when she mentions the fact that she is dumping him! We're best friends and all, but Ron _really_ needs to grow up. A lot. And if arguing with him and making him accept that he is in the wrong can make him mature will make him, I'd rather loose him for a while.

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Ron whispers, "I thought we were, we were ok. I mean-" he continues before Hermione stops him, guns a-blazing.

"OK?" she whisper yells, "You think that accusing me of things, such as having an _affair_, of _cheating_ (I didn't know about this argument: maybe that's why they were both a bit weird the other week – I didn't pry because, well, I'd been arguing with them and I forgot until now about that argument but anyway) and today of _laughing at you_! God Ronald Weasley, if you thought we were _ok_, would we have had to move to come to you? God you have no idea!" with this, she walks – well stalks – off back to Dora where she sits down and engages in some deep looking conversation.

"Mate, what's up with her?" Ron asks me sheepishly. "Is it just, you know-?"

That _really_ is bugging me: the way that he isn't ever accepting any responsibility for the fact that it is **him** who is being the prick, the one who has something wrong with him, but can he accept that? No.

"Ron, get a grip – it's you who is in the wrong, not me and certainly not Hermione. So once you've sorted yourself out come and say so," I stiffly tell him before following suit with Hermione, back to Dora.

We chat for the rest of lunch, until Hermione disappears off to the library so it's just Dora and I. I look up at Dumbledore, who is looking at us: does he suspect? He nods and smiles as he notices my looking at him, with a twinkle in his eye: at this moment, I am sure that he knows about us – I mean he's the greatest wizard of all time so he should be able to. But I'm guessing he doesn't mind – right?

The rest of the day flies by: Charms with Hermione, practising all the charms we have already learnt this year, laughing and joking. Then dinner which is Gammon and rice – well that's what I have – before I meet Dora in the Entrance Hall after lugging the suitcase (well lugging is the suitcase being bewitched to be feather light and the size of a stamp) down the floors.

"Harry, finally, we need to go!" Dora hisses to me, so that the students passing us in the Hall don't hear.

"Ok, where is your suitcase?" I ask.

"It's already in my room – I see yours is the size of a stamp at the minute: I'll send it to your room in the hotel before you lose it," she replies and I hand it over before she vanishes it to the room: I hope my room is near hers. And that it has a tv!

We walk out of the grounds, down the path and to the main gates. Here is where the wards end, so as soon as we get out, we twirl (me holding onto Dora's hands because I can't Apparate yet) on the spot, feel as if we are being squeezed through a tight rubber tube, before appearing in an alleyway besides a huge hotel.

"So Harry, this is it!" Dora says, squeezing my hand, as we walk out of the alleyway, to the front of the absolutely ginormous hotel.

Here goes…

**What do you think of this chapter? Review please!**

**also, again, please will you check out **

**what doesnt kill us, makes us stronger because i really like that story but i dont think anyone else does; even if its a flame, please review it if possible (get it off my profile page)**

**Vicky xx**


	30. Chapter 30

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 30

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and everything else to this story :D**

Well this is STUPENDOUS! Le hotel Plaza Athenee is so posh inside – polished brass surfaces everywhere, and the concierge desk is larger than my bedroom back at the Dursleys – all that room, for one man to stand behind, with a telephone and a computer: nothing else is there, so why the huge desk? Ahh, it must be because they are going for the minimalist approach – less is more – and I have to agree, it is working for them: I guess that's the reason why they have 4* rating and charge _what? __**How much?**_ 2000 euros per _night_? And we have _two_ rooms? Who on **earth **is paying for this?

"Dora, honey, we have two rooms at 2000 euros per night – who is paying for all of this?" I ask in alarm: surely she can't afford it, and my trust fund from my parents (the only money I have till I become of age – then I inherit the entire Potter fortune) won't cover 3 nights stay, let alone a week and all the meals and everything else, I don't think.

"Relax Harry, Dumbledore gave me £100,000 to spend – he said you may as well spend it on luxury because we at the Order aren't going to spend it anywhere else!" she replies with a grin – oh that's good, at least we aren't paying for it… otherwise it really _would_ have been the campsite we were staying at! And after my first camping experience (and last hopefully) at the World Cup, I really wouldn't have wanted to go down that route!

Dora checks us in, and a guy with the luggage trolley – I can't remember what they are called – comes and takes our 3 suitcases, 4 holdalls and 5 bags – I'm pretty sure I only brought one suitcase.

As she sees me looking at the luggage, Dora smiles sheepishly and says:

"Well, I always need a lot of clothes, and accessories, and everything else and I was going to, ahem (I take it this involves magic) but then I decided it's best not to!"

I _know_ girls need a lot of clutter when they go away, but 11 bags is just extreme. We go in the huge marble floored, mirror walled, lift up to the 5th floor, upon which our rooms are and the man helps Dora into room 5021 with all her luggage, whereas I simply lift my case off the trolley and walk directly into my room – 5023 – next door and gasp at the beauty of the room.

A huge flatscreen television occupies the Southern wall whereas the northern wall, as well as the eastern, is just glass panes letting me look out to the beauty of Paris – this really _is_ the best city I have ever been too: I can see the Eiffel Tower, the Lourve, the Statue of Liberty (not many people know this but the Statue of Liberty in New York was a gift from the French, there is also another one in another country, but the French have their own next to the Eiffel Tower, on the River Seine) and every other famous monument in the city is visible from here. It is actually amazing; I never thought I would be able to see anything like this in my life!

To my left, there is a huge bathroom with a deep white bathtub, toilet and marble sink, along with a wall with only a mirror along it and a surface – I'm guessing it's for the women who come here to stash all their make up and toiletries: again _why_ do they need this much room just to keep **make-up**_**?**_ It's stupid how much time they take getting ready – I can get a shower, dress and be ready to go in 10 minutes so how does it take them over 4 hours to go out for dinner? It's ridiculous.

With my wand (I have been granted permission from the Ministry to perform magic outside of school, Dora said) I took all the clothes out of my suitcase and put them in their respective places in the room before turning on the flatscreen – there is CSI:Miami on at the minute, it's funny isn't it, that the Muggles can think things like this are bad, so put them into a TV show; they obviously haven't lived with Voldemort have they? For the next hour I watch the episode about Horatio and Marisol; they have just gotten married and on their wedding day, she is shot and later dies of her injuries; I suppose that is _quite_ bad, but then again, it's a television show so it's not exactly real is it?

I hear a knock on my door so I go over and open it – here is Dora, standing there in jeans and a t-shirt and she says:

"Harry, dinner is in 3 hours so I'm just going to go and get read – meet me here at 7.45pm ok?"

"Sure Dora," I reply before moving closer for a kiss – we kiss for a moment before she runs back into her room and slams the door; guess _she's_ one of those girls who spend 3 hours getting ready.

For the next 2 and a half hours I watch television; more CSI, NCIS, and Friends because there isn't really anything on before I get up and go to the bath to get a shower – then I come back in and put on the tuxedo, brush my hair and teeth before putting on some aftershave; look 20 minutes, I took a little longer so that I could actually look semi-good enough to go out with Dora: she will have spent 3 hours getting ready, so she must look awesome.

I then put my wand in my inside jacket pocket, before placing my key in my pocket and then leave the room a little early – may as well, there isn't anything else to do!

I stand outside for the next 5 minutes before Dora leaves her room – WOW!

She is wearing a long red dress of silk, with the back crossing over with straps, the bust perfectly shaped around her… the dress tight along her stomach before flaring out slightly at her hips, floor length and red shoes to match: it's gorgeous. She is wearing a diamond necklace with matching earring, her hair long and black, scraped back into a bun with a diamond and sapphire 'tiara/grip' in at the front. Around her elbows is a piece of material – I presume, a wrap – and she has a little black clutchbag: it's really perfect. Her eyes are huge, framed with thick lashes, green eyeshadow darkening towards the top of her eyes, foundation barely there and she has the most _perfect_ shade of pink lipgloss she has ever worn – she is perfect!

"Wow, Dora, you look… you look stupendous – I can't believe it, you look amazing!" I stutter out and she smiles shyly at my compliments.

We head into the lift and go to the restaurant – this is a beautiful trip!

**Sorry completely about this chapter – its only a little over a thousand words at 1253 but I wanted to give you something for whilst I am on holiday – Friday 20****th**** till the 5****th**** September so sorry again! Also, the chapter length is because they are just in the hotel and the mission **_**will**_** be in the next chapter – promise!**

**Review, as always,**

**Vicky xx**


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 31

**Well I felt really bad for leaving you with that last sucky chapter, so I thought I may as well write you another chapter this afternoon – but not too long because I still have a lot to pack!**

**Also, I skipped out dinner and the return to the rooms because then we wouldn't get to the Death Eaters in this chapter, would we?**

I wake up, exhilarated: dinner was amazing last night, that nice conversation with Dora discussing just everything random; school, her, work, family, Sirius, pretty much every topic came up in our lives and it was so _refreshing_ to be able to share anything with her – normally with my friends there are always things that I have to keep quiet, always on my guard so I don't let them slip out, but there everything in my life I could discuss.

We agreed to meet at 8:00am outside her room and now it's 7:30am so I get up, and shower. Then I waste 5 minutes deciding what clothes to wear – after all, are we going on a recon mission, or to just find their location or to fight them (the Death Eaters) – who knows? So in the end, I decide upon jeans, a plain black t-shirt and trainers: just incase we need to run!

I brush my hair and teeth before picking up my wand and key and heading out at 7:57am – I spent a while choosing what to watch before settling on Big Brother – apparently it's the final series of it so I ought to give it a shot! – and was amazed at the relationships: they actually love each other, John James and Josie – it's, in a way, like me and Dora as a whirlwind romance! Because we barely knew eachother as we forged out connection and still are together – I think they're in it for the long haul; apparently not many celebrities in Muggle culture are anymore – all for the publicity. But look at me, I'm a _public figure_ – even though at the minute they all hate my guts just because I saw Voldemort return – I still behave normally and everything – I don't like the fame whatsoever.

We meet, then go down to breakfast – it's a buffet, so its amazing – and I am glad to see Dora is wearing clothes similar to mine: guess we may be doing some running today! I grab a plate and pile it high with bacon, sausages, eggs and pain de chocolat; they have these at Hogwarts and they are _gorgeous_ – but I'm not entirely sure about in what steed I hold the food in: last nights meal was not as nice as what the House Elves make at Hogwarts and think, this is meant to be a 4* hotel! – and then sit down at a two seater table with Dora who has a similar amount of food on her plate.

"So Harry, honey, how did you sleep?" she asks me sweetly and I reply:

"Amazingly, knowing that you were next door and that we would be spending the day – and the week – together." I have a grin on my face and she smiles even wider at the fact that I want to be with her; well I wouldn't be _dating_ her if I didn't!

After breakfast, Dora goes up to her room to get her bag and I wait for her in the foyer, marvelling at the infrastructure; this makes me sound so old but the intricate design of the buttons upon the skilfully crafted design on the ceiling is stupendous – I love that word at the minute, everything is _stupendous_!

Dora then joins me and I ask her:

"So where are we going now then?"

She drags me by the arm into the alleyway into which we first Apparated yesterday and says:

"We are going to be going to this abandoned quarry in the outskirts of Paris so be careful. There are huge holes everywhere in the ground and I bet that the Death Eaters have charmed them so that if you fall in, you cannot use magic to levitate up before you hit the bottom, for a laugh incase anyone goes there. So be uber careful and if you think you are in danger, just apparate back out to here and I will follow: ok?" she sounds really serious, and I gulp at the fact that there will be booby traps – after all this _is_ Vodlemort and when is he really going to make it easy to track him? It must have taken an awful lot of time and energy for Dumbledore to track him down to there so I **will not** destroy this chance we have at gaining intelligence.

"Ok Dora – lets go and get ourselves some information!" I smile, just abouts, and we twirl on the spot to then reappear in an (apparently) deserted site, probably 25 miles from where we were – I can no longer see the Eiffel Tower.

Suddenly, I see footprints in the dust in front of where we are standing – that means that they are in that direction – north – I think because there are none in the opposite direction.

I mime towards them for Dora, showing the directionality and she agrees with me by nodding, before performing a Disillusionment charm on me, then herself – best to be invisible and not get caught as easily than be prominently visible.

We haven't seen a single Death Eater and that either means that we are in the wrong place, or that they are so secure in their hideout and the fact nobody knows that they are here, they have become lax at security; something tells me that it is the latter.

Suddenly, Dora and I (at the same time) spot a little cabin ahead – the same colour as its surroundings so you have to be really looking for it to actually see it – which could _easily_ be expanded magically inside to be large enough for a huge ego as well as about 40 Death Eaters and a training pitch (I presume that Voldemort would want to have faux duels to make sure his Death Eaters are violent enough) and we hasten towards it. We reach it, and see a window – there isn't a curtain upon it! Are we lucky, or is this just a trick?

Dora reaches into her bag and pulls out a set of Extendable Ears:

"I _knew_ that these would come in handy!" she utters under her breath and I smile widely at the way that she is so well prepared; god, I love her!

She pushes one end towards the window, and at the other, pulls one earpiece to herself and pushes one over to me, I hear the conversation as I see it happening; Voldemort is sat in the chair (he is _so_ lazy, that's like _all_ he ever does, sit in a chair) and talking softly (that's when he is at his most dangerous I think) to a pair of Death Eaters – Lucius Malfoy and _MacNair_? The maniac who tried to murder Buckbeak is a DEATH EATER? Well, then again, things have surprised me greater.

"—You two are deeply infiltrated at the Ministry and so I expect you two to not be seen at this event – is that understood? I need you to be carrying on with your pretenses when they come to clear up the scene," I hear Voldemort saying and I hear them replying:

"Yes My Lord."

"that is good then. Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle – you must cause chaos before we actually commit the deed; understand? Fail to have at least 10 Muggles dead (each) before we commit it, and you will suffer my displeasure… personally."

"Yes, My Lord," they all echo each other.

I exchange glances with Dora – they are planning something major, something so big that Voldemort must be 'coming out' about being alive again at it – that is bad. He isn't going to do that at a little tea party in Cumbria, oh no, it will be a place with thousands of Muggles, all busy, and probably from all over the world so the entire world will be involved in it. This is _not_ good – and that is a major understatement.

"I will be leading this act – once the Muggles are running scared and screaming, I will come in and perform a major curse, making sure that they are all in pain but cannot leave. Then the final deed will be done and we shall mass slaughter any Muggles that remain. We shall leave our _calling card_, so to speak, and the Ministry shall know I have returned and I am ever more powerful, with the great Harry Potter's blood – has anybody heard anything about that braty coward since he ran away at the graveyard?"

Voldemort says all of this, and then Lucius Malfoy says:

"My Lord, he has been causing a great deal of hassle for the Ministry, and also Dolores Umbridge – who is a secret Death Eater, on our side entirely – she has already been secured a place in our new Ministry government as you agreed last month. He has been, however, shunned by about 60% of the wizarding world as he and Dumbledore announce your return all over the place – thank you Lord that Fudge is such an imbecile. Is that satisfactory, my lord?" he butters up Voldemort, asking his approval at all costs.

"Thank you Lucius, well well, we need to teach this boy some manners – disrespecting a teacher, tut tut!" Voldemort says silkily and I get a rush of fear down my spine – Dora realises and takes my hand in solitary support: right, we need to find out the target, then get out of here and alert Dumbledore.

"Well, my Death Eaters," Voldemort begins, "On Saturday, we shall strike oncemore. On Saturday, we shall attack… The Eiffel Tower."…..

**Sorry about that cliffhanger – especially as I am leaving you for 17 days. Please review and – what do you think of this?**

**Vicky xx**

**P.S: the ministry will be told – do you think that they should listen and go and 'help' prevent it, or should it be down to the Order to sort it, and then the Ministry turn up to see the finale between Dumbledore and Voldemort? Your opinion counts!**

**also, i'd like to promote (if thats the right word) my community:**

**Amazing Community for Harry Potter**

**upon which, i have two amazing staff (could have more if people request to join me - reviewto do that) and some great stories so check it out :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**First of all, I am soooo sorry for the about 3 week delay – I had my holiday then came straight back to school and basically it's just been a hectic week. Still I apologise and also I think for this chapter because I have edited it a couple of times but it still won't work blame a lack of practise for so long! And for the length – it didn't work long.**

The Eiffel Tower. The biggest tourist attraction in Paris, with the most populated buildings (and other monuments) around it, as well as the fact it is so tall, when it falls it will crush hundreds of thousands more people.

"Dora, we have to get out of here now, and tell Dumbledore and the Order and everyone! We _have_ to act!" I hiss furiously at Dora who – as white as bone at the news – nods venomously before we turn on the spot and arrive back in the hotel room: the room has already been cleaned so that's good – then again, I guess Dora sensed whether or not maid service had been in; if they hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to come back because they all saw us leaving the hotel.

Dora reillusions us and again, I see the look of shock and horror on her face as the news processes even deeper through her brain. She turns away and begins to murmur with her wand, and I see her patronus appearing, glowing brightly, and as she stops talking, it flashes then disappears.

She turns back to me, and looks so distraught at the events…l can't believe that this is happening to the world. That Voldemort is coming out of hiding and planning an event so horrific I dry heave every time I think about it.

"Dora, who have you told? I mean, we need to alert the Order, the Ministry, the French – everyone that we can that will fight!" I say, but she shakes her head and the mention of the ministry.

"Harry, we can't. of course the Order will be involved, as well as any over 17's in Hogwarts. The French Ministry knew of our intentions here, and basically assisted in masking you so we have them onside, as well as the branch of French Order – and their equivalent – but I still don't think we have enough. We won't even have enough to get the Muggles near the Tower out, let alone those in the buildings all around – because we don't know which way it's going to fall – not to mention fighting even one Death Eater. And to actually answer your question we can't tell the Ministry because of Umbridge, Fudge and the way there are many Death Eaters under wraps in there, and we can't let Voldemort know we know. That's our only advantage at the minute. So Harry, we are scuppered," Dora says, completely defeated. She slumps onto the bed, and I move to put my arm around her – she leans into me, whilst I think about what we can do.

"So what are we going to do now then?" I ask quietly into her hair.

"We need to stay here, try and gather some forces – Dumbledore and the Order will deal with England, we need to get the French Order and the counterparts as well as their Ministry to listen – I think they will because they believe you are right, and follow you Harry – then organise everything before Saturday. I believe that there are more wizards abroad so Charlie Weasley is in charge of rounding those up, I believe that is the protocol we arranged for if a crisis happened. Just I don't think Dumbledore imagined it on this scale," she replies, sighing into my chest deeply.

"Ok, do you think that we should try and contact Fleur Delacour from the Triwizard Tournament – because she must have been pretty good at magic to make it through. And I mean we could always talk to Madam Maxine and ask her for assistance, she and Hagrid went on a mission in the Summer, but Hagrid isn't back yet. However, since Dumbledore mentioned Maxine in our alibi, I presume she's back at school so she can help us," I suggest, and she looks up in amazement.

"Harry that is actually an awesome idea, I cannot believe that Dumbledore didn't think of that. I'll talk to him and if he agrees, we'll go there tomorrow. But today, today we are going across Paris to talk to the French Order and l'opposition du mal to try and begin to get organised. So, I guess we'd best be going -Dumbledore ought to have alerted them by now so they'll be expecting us," she enthuses, and I – reluctantly – let her up to brush her hair, change it to a subtle brown before grasping my arm and turning on the spot.

The first couple of times I went via Side-Long Apparation it was really weird and hard and uncomfortable: now it just feels like twirling and then appearing in a new location.

We arrive in the centre of a huge hall that – out of the huge glass pane – looks like it is HQ in the suburbs of Paris. Around us are literally dozens of people, all in motion but pause as they hear our arrival.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Tonks, we were told of your imminent arrival by Dumbledore only moments ago so excuse the lack of hospitality. We are simply gathering battle strategy and our plans for this possible attack we thought of last war, but it never materialised," the guy – who looks to be in charge – says to us, as he scurries over. He speaks English fluently but with a lilt that immediately identifies him as French.

"For the added protection to try and beat the Death Eaters, we have called in the Swiss, German, Belgium and Spanish forces, and we dispatched Thierry Fronth to America to talk to our counterparts there for extra numbers," another person adds – he sounds English definitely – is he from the English Order or simply someone who has moved out to France? Who knows.

"However, even with all these people coming, I doubt we are going to have enough people to prevent this from happening and then to do damage control… this could be catastrophic," he continues, sighing deeply: around him and the 'leader' conference calls to other Order outlets in other countries are being set up and people persuading them to come and help – I guess this is other countries that haven't an allegiance with the French.

"How many people do we have at the moment, including the English?" I ask, and the leader dude says, "About 700. Dumbledore is arranging students from Hogwarts to come – I believe it is your D.A society (the secret one) **(I realise in this story I haven't really mentioned the DA but it has been going on for a while and also Harr accepted the idea a lot easier than in the book. All the people in it have progressed uber fast as well)**who are being handpicked, even though the people in it aren't 17 but they have proven themselves to be amazing at all branches of magic – especially yourself Mr. Potter, and a Miss Granger. Dumbledore highlighted you two as the best pupils in possibly the entire school. But enough of that, we require your assistance here by going through the plan we wrote before, highlighting key points in it and basically updating it. Then, you need to go to see the Minister in 2 hours. Is this alright?" he asks us this, and we agree instantly: I want to get dug in deep to try and stop this atrocity.

We walk over to this huge table, upon which a scroll of parchment double the length of my body, and the width the same as my height has been unrolled, and 2 very powerful looking wizards (who immediately make my self-esteem drop 10 notches and intimidate me more than Snape does to Neville) are looking it over.

"Miss Tonks and Mr. Potter, we really require your assistance – after all you especially Mr. Potter are one of only 2 people in the world to have faced Voldemort this many times without perishing," the slightly taller one who is dressed in Muggle clothing says kindly, with not a hint of patronism in his voice, "S what do you think of this idea, to say that there is a training exercise going on?"

I immediately respond without a doubt:

"Outdated. You need to say something like a major terrorist threat is in the area and even reporters and press can't be there because you suspect they will act. This will explain for the fall of the Eiffel Tower, as well as the murder of the Muggles in the nearby areas because you can't deny that Death Eaters will be practising before their debut in the 20th century by killing Muggles before the piece de resistance."

So for the next two hours I talk and explain and finally… we have a plan

**What do you think? As I said earlier, still not happy but I owe you a lot and I have rewrote a lot of it again and again.**

**If you are reading this, please review - they mean sooo much to me**

**also, i am a beta reader and am accepting new stories to beta - or existing ones!**

**Vicky xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have just realised that on the last chapter I didn't write Harry/Tonks a love story chapter 32 so there you have it!**

**Thanks for the 3 reviews and couple of fav's and alerts over the night: you guys mean a lot! If people are reading this please would they review because the reviews make me feel great :D**

**p.s I have a community: you can get it off my profile page, and also a forum (also there) – I'd appreciate it if you checked them out :)**

**Harry/Tonks a love story chapter 33**

"We need to keep the specifics of the plan quiet," the leader – called Amboise Paré (**excuse the relation to history of medicine, that's who we just learnt about and I needed a French name)** I found out earlier, when he came over to discuss the changes to the plan.

"I agree: we don't entirely know how reliable the French Ministry is: I have a feeling they will be on our side, but perhaps Voldemort has been more thorough than we first imagined and has infiltrated them," Dora says, agreeing with Paré entirely.

"So what then, we inform the Minister: who we are sure about because they are in the l'opposition du mal of the plans and they inform us as to whether or not they will be participating?" I clarify, and both of them nod at me.

"Mr. Potter," the English guy says to me, "We have confirmation from Dumbledore that there is 48 members of the DA who are participating – we have arranged to bring them over tonight at about 10:30pm. Also, 17 staff members are coming, along with the entire Order and 80% of the Aurors: Kingsley Shacklebolt informs me that they are all of the utmost reliability. Moreover, we have contact with all the Weasley's besides Percy – the rest will be coming tonight. So I count approximately 175 people from England. Dumbledore told me that you were the person to inform."

Wow. That's a lot of information, many statistics and a huge responsibility in one _very_ short period of time. I nod, and attempt to look certain as Henry walks away.

"Harry, Tonks, it is time for you to visit the French Ministry of Magic," Paré says and Tonks grasps my hand, twirls on the spot and then we reappear in a plush waiting room, purple in colour, with leather chairs everywhere, tables with magazines and newspapers on: bet they aren't old like the ones in Muggle waiting rooms – seriously I have been in the dentist before in June and they have the TV guide magazine from January!

Immediately, an older wizard, dressed in plain black robes with an ornately decorated silver waistcoat (way to go for the contrasts!) scurries up to us and says:

"Mr. Potter, Miss Tonks, my name is David Le Chay, the Ministers assistant and also (he lowers his voice dramatically here, so low I can barely hear him) a member of _l'opposition du mal_."

Dora nods knowingly, and we follow the man through to a elaborately highlighted foyer before an exquisitely patterned, thick wooden door – which stands open. Inside I can see a figure pacing quickly up and down the room, passed the lit fire which glows green – and spits people out – every few moments. The room must be getting crowded by now… unless this is the Minister's war council – just like King Arthur had the knights of the round table, these people are the confirmed reliable people in the French Ministry.

David beckons for us to follow him into the room, and I gasp as I realise the Minister is a woman: not that a woman can't be like in power or anything, but the way everyone has been talking, and I guess I just assumed she would be a man.

I think my shock appears on my face because she smiles at my expression and says:

"Yes, I understand you expected me to be a man, like my counterpart in England – however I have much more of a backbone than that little man and will not run away from a fight against Voldemort – or deny his return – so I think I am already more valuable! Mr. Potter, my name is Amélie Bishop – I think this sounds slightly better than Cornelius Fudge for a leader; then again your opinion may… differ." Her voice is soft and lilting in english – but there is a strength behind it, and it travels to every corner of the room.

I am gobsmacked – I think she thinks I am sexist, so I immediately speak to clarify the situation:

"Erm, Minister (I say this with a shade of doubt in my voice: are females called Minsters?), I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I don't know what I am trying to say, so could we move onto the task in hand?"

She smiles widely as I attempt to move the conversation to the reason why we are here.

"Certainly Mr. Potter – would you like to begin?"

I walk slightly further into the room, and see 10 other people standing there with Amélie: 6 women, 4 men who all look worried at the events: surely they must know already, and we are simply asking for the help?

Dora notices my confusion and mutters to me:

"Every Minister has a war council. They are people that they can rely on and are usually the heads of department. As it happens, everyone in here is either in the Order of the Phoenix of l'opposition du mal, so that is very helpful. Amélie reckons most of the Ministry would follow her, but there may be about 15% who have been acting weird recently – she now recognises that they may have been turned."

"Thank you Miss Tonks, for catching our, how do I put it in English, informant is it?, upto speed. Everybody in this room has sworn loyalty to me, and I have to Paré. Paré – and by association the entire l'opposition du mal – and the French branch of your Order of the Phoenix have sworn loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. He is _the_ man to bring us through this war – just like he did last time; if it wasn't for him, we would all be dead – and I understand all of the English Order swore to him as well. Then, your very own DA – may I inquire what it stands for? – swore loyalty to you. As long as you and Albus stand together, – which I believe is the case – you will have over 900 fighters – we have secured so far 200 from our Ministry, we will soon have more - , which is impressive given the time restraints. Adding to that, the foreign Ministries, who are sending fighters via the French Order, you may have as many allies against the enemy." Amélie says to me: wow that _is_ impressive… all I have been doing for the last 2 hours is tidying up an existing plan whereas Amélie here, as well as all these others – and Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest – have been gathering the forces for this confrontation. I feel ashamed.

"I trust then you have the gist of the idea?" I clarify with the war council and Amélie, "That Voldemort is planning on killing a lot of Muggles before knocking over the Eiffel Tower, then going on Muggle murdering rampage throughout the city – and world?"

"Yes, we do. Now what I want to know is, how do you know this? Because if this turns out to sound even 1% like it is fake, I am withdrawing my troops, the l'opposition du mal, all our extra forces from abroad and whoever else I can explain to. So think very carefully how you answer Mr. Potter," Amélie says, slightly sketchily… well you can sort of understand it because she has been working hard – too hard for a scam.

"Listen, we know what we saw and heard. This is _not_ a scam. Draw whatever conclusions you want from what I am about to say, don't believe me if you want. Don't bother going if that's what you want: thousands and thousands of Muggles to die. You may not go but I can assure you one thousand percent, I **will** be there. If I can save even one Muggle that would be worth my attendance and attempt to prevent the worst plan of Voldemort in history. So don't believe that we found Voldemort and listened to him secretly. Don't believe that we are completely sane and know what we heard, the plans to murder all these innocent souls. Just don't. but then you will be responsible just as much as Voldemort and the Death Eaters for this happening – just because you didn't believe Harry Potter; the person who saw him return." I proclaim, confidence growing with everyword – I think I have convinced definitely some of them. But will Amélie believe me?

She ponders for a moment, before stretching out her hand towards me and saying:

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. I will have another 250 people by tomorrow. You can count on the French Ministry."

**Please review: I will update tonight (English time) if I receive 7 reviews! Tell me if you liked this chapter or not? Just think, fight time in 35 I think!**

**Vicky xx**


	34. Preparation for the fight

**Harry and Tonks/ a love story chapter 34**

**Today (so far) 916 hits and only one review. I said I wouldn't post until 7 review, but to be honest I don't think we're going to get that so here we are… for the first time guys, I'm sorry, but you've disappointed me **

* * *

"Thank you Amélie," I enthuse as I shake her hand before stepping back. She smiles grimly at me before instantly turning and murmuring something to her council. Dora tugs my arm slightly and I presume that that means that we are to leave: indeed David is standing in the door, waiting to show us out.

"But Dora, they don't know the plan," I protest but Dora keeps pulling me along until we are outside.

"Paré will explain it: she is bound to him and not you, so if you or I told her the plan, it is possible she could 'sprag' if a Death Eater attacked her, whereas if Paré informs her of it, then it is as if the plan never reached her (she would not _have_ any information to give – or any of the others). So honestly, just leave it," Dora explains to me and I understand – it must have to do with memory charms and retention of information… Hermione will know more about it.

"So Dora, does that mean the same applies to the DA?" I inquire, realising I never told Amélie what the DA stands for. Oh well, I'm sure that's not going to make a difference and also that's good because incase a Death Eater gets in her head and finds out Hogwarts students are going to be at the mass slaughter. God, it's almost along the same number frequency as the Jews with the Nazis besides the time frame: even the Nazis didn't kill that many in such a short time.

"Yes. Because they signed their names on a piece of parchment, with the understanding you were in charge, as well as the fact that you obviously (in your mind – its complex magic) allowed them to take part in this, they are protected when they know the plan. I know, you don't think you allowed it but it was entirely subconscious. So yeah, your friends are safe," she explains and I feel relief after the bad moment I had when I thought my friends could have more of a chance of being tortured and murdered than now.

We turn on the spot and reappear in the huge hall we spent the last while in before the Ministry. And I am desperate for the toilet. We arrive and I immediately see Paré. I run over to him and he asks me:

"So, do we have the Ministry?"

I reply quickly – after all, the quicker the reply, the quicker I can relieve myself.

"Yeah they're onside – you can go and explain the plan now. But before you go, two things. One is, is it safe that people can just Apparate in here with no boundaries: I say that they can only go into the foyer over there, and then it sort of limits the people coming in. second, where's the bathroom please?"

"Harry brilliant idea, I'll get right on it – I can't believe we've been completely open and that I overlooked such an important safety factor. Erm the toilets are just ahead of you, second door on the left."

With that Paré runs off, obviously to put into action the block on apparation: I have to say, I thought (when I thought of it) that that is a pretty big safety breach.

I return from the bathroom to see Professor McGonagall bringing my friends – I guess it's the first group from the DA. I wonder if Ron has came: I mean last time I saw him, he was screaming at me so will he come to the rescue or be the coward I know he tries to hide but is.

McGonagall leads them along, and I see Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Terry Boot, Seamus, Dean and… Ron. So he made it. Didn't chicken out on us – he deserves a second chance then: well, I'm willing to give him one.

I walk over to them, and Hermione immediately throws her arms around me and squeals:

"Harry! You're here already. What's happening? Dumbledore and McGonagall wouldn't tell us anything other than Voldemort had a horrific plan. They both said that you would explain to us."

"Yeah, I'll explain it when the rest of the DA are here – there's a reason that only I can explain to you… well I suppose Dumbledore could as well because in a sense I answer to him, but then again I haven't sworn an oath so…" I muse, trailing off into a mumble.

Hermione looks slightly confused at my garbled explanation but seems slightly mollified when she realises she will find out soon, then annoyed because this has to be the first time that she has found out something at the same time as the people in our year – well there's a first for anything.

After about 30 minutes, Dumbledore and McGonagall return with the last of the students… I thought it was a little early to bring them over but Dumbledore said to Dora (who told me) that if they left it any later, Umbridge would be out of teaching so she would know this much earlier. But I have to say, where is she going to assume that the best people in the year at DADA, and also people who hate her lessons ( the two, unfortunately, aren't mutually exclusive… maybe that's good!) have all gone, when they _all_ disappear at the same time? Honestly! Then again, bringing in stages wouldn't work either. Good job that this is occurring on a Saturday because if it was during the week… well the pupils would have no teachers – not that I'd imagine they'd mind, but it would be a _little_ chaotic!

Anyway, all the DA are gathered in a circle around me, and I need to explain what is going on, as well as the plan.

"Guys, hey, well you are here because we have a major mission. One that we cannot ignore. We have intelligence – that I know is true because I collected it – that Voldemort is planning on mass murdering Muggles then knocking over the Eiffel Tower, then just going on a rampage. This is a real threat. Here I have a plan (I wave my wand, and the huge sheet of paper duplicates itself in midair, then they stick back to back so people on both sides of the circle can see it) – can you see, I have marked on in bold where you are going to be? Firstly, we are doing everything we can to limit the amount of people in the area, but there will still be over 200,000 in a .5 mile radius. We aren't directly involved at first: we are going to be .3 miles from the epicentre – there to defend the buildings there (they are quite populated) and also close enough that if hand-to-hand combat ensues at the Eiffel Tower that we can go and be back up. Is everybody clear?"

I guess I've gone through this a little fast because there are a few puzzled faces, but some (including Ron, quell surprise) are looking more absorbed with their stomachs – I guess I need to stress the danger this mission entails, not just for our lives, but for the secrecy of the wizarding world.

"Guys, I'm serious here – there is a very great chance that some of you may not make it through this. I'm not saying this to scare you, simply for you to realise the danger, the way you need to be cautious, not take stupid risks and actually listen rather than be absorbed with eating," I say, snapping by the end because Ron _still _isn't paying attention: god that guy needs to sort out his priorities.

"Ron, I am serious, I will make sure that you get **no** food whatsoever today if you do not pay attention!" I yell at him, and the entire hall just falls silent to hear me shout – great. Ron goes really red because everyone is staring at him, before muttering – barely audible:

"Yes Harry, I apologise for not listening and I will stop thinking about food and want to survive."

Slight (well extreme) sarcasm in there I think, but oh well – he apologised without any prompting (much anyway) and stuff so I'll accept it.

"That's alright Ron," I reply and the rest of the room return to their actions oncemore.

"Guys, on the maps I have marked on the position where I want you to stand, and the groups in which you are to be. Check it out, then please get into those groups and sort out your individual strengths and weaknesses then collectively as a group. Then map out your stances for uneven numbers of opponents, or different positions!" I order, and the entire DA move forwards to the maps – besides Cho Chang.

"Harry, can I talk to you? In private?" she presses, and I nod, slightly confused as to why she wants to talk to me alone, before leading her to the secluded corner of the room – nobody else can see into here so it's a perfect private corner.

"So…" I begin, and wait for her to continue the sentence.

"Look Harry, I know you liked me before… before Cedric asked me, and I mean he is dead now and I have honoured his memory for so long now. I need to move on, and I remembered how you had romantic feelings for me before… and I think I have found mine for you. I really like you Harry."

Oh my god. My brain takes a horrifically long time to process this, and by the time it is about half way done, she has already moved closer, and presses her plump, glossy lips to my open ones. It is like a fire in my throat and mouth – I begin to kiss her back before I remember my girlfriend. Gently, I push her away, and she looks horrified at my rejection.

"Look Cho, I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain this… for a while now I have been with another girl and it's getting pretty serious between us. I, if she didn't exist, I'd love to be with you, but she does so I'm not doing "I wish" – we are together so, I'm sorry Cho," I gently explain to her, but she wells up with tears and flounces back to the DA, leaving me there.

God I hope Dora didn't see anything: I slowly emerge from the corner and see her engrossed in a conversation with another leader – Bulgarian I think – like she was before I went off with Cho. Thank god.

I head back to the DA and go to every group but the one Cho is in (her, Terry Boot and that prat Zach Smith so I have a solid reason if people ask for not going there – Smith). I have attempted (as much as possible) to make all the groups equal in skill level – then again, the group with Hermione in would only be able to have her, so some are a little stronger.

"Right, everyone, you have your groups and everything – now I want each group to bond with another group so that you are in sixes. This will be the group that you stick closest to, so that incase of major attack you have plenty of people to make a circle," I say, and immediately groups bond together, until they are all in 6's.

"Great – now guys go and get some food from the kitchens over there: but leave enough for the adults!" I say, yelling the last bit as they all run over there – Ron at the helm: what a surprise there!

Slowly I walk over, but on my way stop and talk to Dora: no kissing or touching or anything, but closer than you would expect normal people our ages to be.

"So, how you getting on?" I ask her and she makes a face.

"We have enough people, but we need to organise them into separate attacks and have an overall plan for everyone: I trust you've explained to the DA about their positions and job and stuff?" she replies.

"Yeah I have: tomorrow I'm gonna go over it a bit more and do some training on spells and stuff before Saturday. But yeah, I think we'll be prepared. I mean we have the advantage right: they don't know we know about this? I mean I think they'll know we know _something_ by tomorrow you know, with the DA being out of school but do we have **any** way of making the Death Eaters think we know less than we do?" I ask and I see an flash of inspiration flash over her face, before she makes a motion to me for me to stay putt, runs off, and comes back with Dumbledore.

"Right Albus, Harry here has made an excellent point. We _think_ we have the surprise advantage because the Death Eaters don't know, but the DA is out of school so soon this will be gone. _Soooo,_ we do this… we use that source we have in the Death Eaters – you know who I am talking about right? – and get them to think we know about the dealing in the South due to happen this weekend right? So we send some of the DA, and some of the Order tomorrow and Friday to the area of the thing in England (I get the feeling the word 'thing' is a replacement for another word, because otherwise, Dora is a bit thick – I doubt that for an Auror) so the Death Eaters think _that's _all we know about, therefore on the Saturday they may be slightly less on guard so we have an even greater advantage!"

She grins widely, and I do as well – this is a really great thing that Dora – my awesome girl – has thought up here, and Dumbledore smiles at the idea.

"Nymphadora, sorry _Tonks,_ this is brilliant and I believe that this ought to move you up a level in the Auror career –I will have a word with Kingsley because really, this is stupendous. Well done! This is a brilliant idea – I will go and arrange it with Paré and so on – be proud. Harry, I trust tomorrow you can take some of the DA for a few hours?"

I nod, and then Dumbledore moves on – so does Dora, with him, so instead of standing there alone, I walk onto the kitchen and eat a jacket potato with cheese, thinking about the task we have ahead of us, instead of talking to Ron and Hermione who are both sat with me – although a little frostily; after all the argument is still at the forefront of our minds.

"Harry, do you think we can win?" Hermione asks a little timidly to me and I realise she must be seriously scared; just like most of the people here.

"Hermione, you are the strongest witch I know, and I think we have the best chance we could ever have so yes, I am confident we can win this," I reply, sounding much more confident than I actually am: may as well install confidence in these, and leave all the worry for me… that's only fair.

"Guys come on, be really brash; have your wands out, be confident and look like you are expecting to foil a Death Eater plan!" I instruct the 13 DA members I brought with me on this fake mission. The guys do just as I ask, walking around the expanse of wasteland expecting to find something. The Order members are also here, listening to me, just like Dumbledore instructed, even though Sirius is making funny faces at me as he passes, laughing at the way (as he said last night) "_I have to take orders from my godson? Now that's a bad day!"_

I look around, looking for something I know isn't there, but I know they _are_ here, just invisible.

SNAPE'S POV:

I stand here with Malfoy and Nott, disillusioned, watching the fake searchings of the DA members for something they know isn't there, but is simply a fake rouse so that Voldemort and all the others don't know the Order and Dumbledore know of the Eiffel Tower plan.

I have been a secret agent for Dumbledore since before Potter and Lily were murdered, changing sides when Vera – Lily's best friend – was murdered. I knew if he could murder Vera, he could murder Lily no problem, so I changed then but also heard a prophecy (like Voldemort ordered, but Dumbledore arranged) so that worked perfectly. Besides the way that the whole reason I changed sides was to protect Lily, yet that failed so I almost went back until I heard Voldemort was gone and that Harry (I don't actually hate him as much as I profess… the main hatred for him stems from his looks to be honest, but I am never going to admit how much I care for him) had survived so I stayed put. Which then resulted in this double agent (when Voldemort returned) gig starting.

"Snape, do you think that they are really looking for it?" Malfoy sneers – obviously at his idea that the children are stupid, which they obviously aren't.

"Yes I do Malfoy – you can see the certainty by which they follow Potter around and he believes it because if he finds even one small thing leading to the Dark Lord, he follows it down. I bet the rest of the gang he hijacked from Hogwarts are on the other side; this explains how they all got out of Hogwarts Lucius… Potter was involved," I reply curtly and he agrees with me.

"Well I think we've seen enough: the Order and Dumbledore are evn more stupid than we thought, and the plan for Saturday is fully compliable – they are so stupid, they'll never know we are based in France, let alone have an 'evil' plan," Malfoy says, laughing by the end and I bite back a compulsory response, wanting to defend the Order.

We disapparate back to Voldemort's lair and inform him of the news…

BACK TO Harry

After an hour, I guess this is long enough to be play acting so I gather everyone back up, and Sirius, Remus, Dora and the rest apparate us back to france.

"Did they buy it do you think?" I ask Dumbledore as we return.

"Yes Harry they did: my source has informed me that it is safe to proceed on Saturday. Do not make that face Harry (I made a face when he talked about trusting a Death Eater) he is our man through and through, and simply places himself in grave danger daily to give us information. He is ours 100% and he shall never be doubted," Dumbledore says, rather sharp by the end.

I go and gather the entire DA, and for the rest of the day (barring half an hour for lunch and an hour for dinner) we practise offensive and defensive spells, working out the amount of each and how to be able to switch between them quickly. We all go to bed early, puckered out and knowing we have to get up early tomorrow.

I go to bed on the Friday night at 8pm, prepared for tomorrow, to fight for our freedom, but also for the Muggles and to have a chance at winning this war once and for all…

**

* * *

**

**This is officially the longest chapter now and I hope you like it. Friday was not necessary to write about – simply the same as the Thursday: pretending to look for something in England and practising for the fight.**

**Ohhhh, fight scene next chapter: are you excited for the biggest (maybe length but definitely for experience and events) chapter in the story so far? You'd best be!**

**Go on and review please, they make me feel fuzzy inside (in the words of MissWhiteBlack ;)) **

**Vicky xx**


	35. The FightAnd The Destruction

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 35**

**Here's the long awaited (by me at least) chapter 35 and the battle between the Death Eaters and the 'light side'.**

**The first section I wasn't expecting to be so long (now 1860 words), so I expect this chapter to be very long!**

* * *

We all wake up early: none of us could sleep so by 5am, we were all showered, breakfasted and waiting there in the hall for the events of the day. This seems so serene, so _normal_, that I can't anticipate the day ahead. I know we may not all survive this and I feel such _responsibility_ for this fact: if I hadn't been born or seen Voldemort return or **anything**, this all wouldn't be happening.

"Harry," Dora calls to me from the corner of the room – the same place (though I am trying to block out the memory) that I met Cho and the same place that she kissed me – and I walk slowly over there, getting absorbed into the darkness with her.

"Harry, you need to stop thinking that this is your fault and that it is only happening because you were born," she says, and I look up from my studying of the floor in complete shock: _how_ did she know I was thinking this?

"How did you- how did you know that was what I was thinking?" I stutter out and she moves closer to me, her face soft, her hair scraped back into a bun ready for the action.

"Harry, it's you!" she exclaims and I look confused so she elaborates – I mean, that wasn't exactly an answer now was it?

"Look, it's not hard to tell what you are thinking: you wear it completely on your face. You were looking at your friends and just the way you held yourself and the emotions on your face basically told me it. And you need to listen to me, before you were born, there were people fighting in the Order of the Phoenix, as well as all the other organizations. You have to know, even if you weren't here (which would be a complete bummer because I couldn't _be _with you, as well as you informing us Voldemort had returned wouldn't exactly have happened) every single one of us would still be fighting against Voldemort. So **listen** to me, goddammit (she shakes my shoulders here) **stop** blaming yourself and be with your friends and **fight**, fight for your lives!" she finishes, and I smile – now I know it's not just because of me all this is occurring (well, I'd best be careful with what I'm thinking around Dora now shouldn't I?) – before walking back over to my friends.

"Hermione," I call out and she looks up gravely, before smiling at me – Cho looks at me in disgust (as well as an attempt to mask deep hurt and such emotions that have been on her face since the other day) before looking away with a bright blush on her face.

I reach Hermione and she pulls me into a bone breaking hug before whispering in my ear:

"I know we're all going to be just fine today – honestly, so **stop worrying** about us, and focus on yourself, ok?"

I nod back and Hermione buries her face into my neck. I look over at the DA members who are futilely attempting not to look at us; all besides Ron however, who meet my eyes (when I look at him) and full on glares – what is his _problem_?

I let go of Hermione, who moves to the side before talking to a very nervous looking Ginny (I'm amazed that Mrs Weasley let her come at all: then again, she is in the DA so she had to come) whilst Ron continues to glare at me.

_Do not lose your temper before we all go and fight._ I chant this to myself over and over again in my head, to prevent myself going over to Ron, shouting at him and then cursing him into oblivion.

Now, I see Dumbledore coming over to us, and I give up my chanting to listen to him, and to be in solidarity with my friends.

"Students, we are ready for you to Disapparate over to the side of the Eiffel Tower. I must urge you to be careful, to look after each other, but most of all to listen to Harry – he will be receiving instructions from the Order, so that means **he** is the one you are to follow. Children, please be careful: there is a dangerous fight ahead and I need you to all make it through this… not like last year," Dumbledore says to us (halfway through, I duck my head and go red as everybody looks at me briefly before looking back at Dumbledore) and then someone starts clapping. Then another, then another until we are all clapping Dumbledore who bows deeply.

I clear my throat – hey I am in charge and I need to do _everything_ I can to get us all through this, even if it makes me seem bossy.

"Guys?" I begin, and then everyone looks at me, silence echoing through them all: I don't think they are breathing!

"Look, I want us all to get through this safely and together – so I need you all to look out for one another, not only in your groups, but as a unit. One thing I would like to say though, is that if I am fighting _please_ don't come and help because I don't want you to be hurt as well," I order and I see them all nodding at my orders. Apart from Ron however, who is looking at me _still_ with the same masochistic, murderous glare aimed into my eyes.

"Now, please can you all get into your groups please, get your wands out and think through all of the spells you can – even the simple ones; they could save your life. Oh, Hermione can you bring your group over here please?" I instruct, and Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron come over to me.

"Ginny, Ron, your Mum wanted to see you so can you go and see her please?" I say, and the go without argument, Ginny's face white with worry. I watch them make their way through the crowds of people (there are all the organizations, as well as the French Ministry, people from other countries, and a select few from the British Ministry. Oh, and all of us and the Dumbledore supporters, such as Augusta Longbottom, Neville's Gran, and the MacMillans) to their parents.

"Right, Neville, Fred and George, can you please go to the kitchen and get all our supplies for our stay in Paris? Fred and George – can you please shrink them so that all the boxes will fit into my pocket please?"

They move off to the kitchen, and Hermione looks at me before saying:

"What shall I do Harry?"

"Hermione, you are the most important person in this DA for strength and spell knowledge. I need you to know that you are second-in-command for the DA so if anything happens to me, or I have to go and fight with the adults (which I doubt) or basically anything, you need to be able to communicate with the adults: you know how to communicate with Patronuses?" she nods at me and is about to talk before I cut her off and continue.

"Sorry. I just want to say, be careful, good luck and that although you are in a group with the guys and stuff… I need you with me."

"I know Harry, and I want to be there. Harry, thank you for naming me your second-in-command: I won't let you down… even though you won't need one!" she enthuses, and then pulls me in for a hug, which I reciprocate.

All of the Weasleys (and Neville) return – I put the tiny boxes into my pocket, which I then zip up - and Remus, Dora, Sirius (who smiles at me, and I remember the heart-to-hearts (in a boy way) we've had over the past few days about life, just incase…) along with Madam Bones (who was very nice at my hearing) and Dedaldus Diggle come as well and I immediately comprehend that they are the people who are Apparating us to our battlefield. Sirius comes up to me and says:

"We and the twins are going to go and check out the situation and check that it is secure for now – get the DA together, in their groups so we can each Apparate one group – ok? Should be back in about 10 minutes, not much longer – just going to check the surrounding areas and buildings."

I nod, and then the seven adults (unfortunately, the twins are classed as adults now… god forbid!) disappear with a twirl: Dumbledore has managed to make a method that means the normally compulsory "crack" not happen – therefore keeping the element of surprise when they arrive.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" I yell at the top of my voice, then stop to take a drink from a bottle on the side because I almost tore my vocal chords.

"Get into your groups please, and then separate your group from the others please so that when the Order comes to Apparate you over, they can distinguish which groups are which and the numbers. Thank you!" I continue, and then make a hand gesture for this action to be put into motion.

The DA are waiting in their groups, getting a little impatient and are now talking among themselves, whilst the Order have been gone for almost 15 minutes – 5 more than they said. I am beginning to get a little worried – is there something there? But I can't _do_ anything: I cannot Apparate, and I doubt that any of the adults – who are still rushing around and organising everything – would give me a 'lift'.

But suddenly, the seven return, and flash me a thumbs up. Guess that means it's all systems go then.

"Harry, it's completely clear – we took a little longer because we had to drop off a bunch of Muggles who live in the area at this refuge point Dumbledore set up, as well as erasing their memories," Dora explains and I nod.

"Guys, please listen up. I will be going with Sirius. Fred – you take Cho's group, George – the rest of your group. Tonks (this is really hard to call her now) you take Ernie's, Remus – you take Pavarti's, Madam Bones – Seamus', Diggle – Katie Bell's. There should be 4 groups left, so Remus, Tonks, Fred and George will return, whilst Diggle, Madam Bones and Sirius help get us organised in our site. Are we all ready? (the DA nod sombrely here) alright, then let's GO!" I say, and the Order spring into action, grabbing each group quickly.

Sirius comes up to me, and he places a hand firmly onto my shoulder, before we do a little twirl and reappear (first, of all the DA) at the site: I can just see the top of the Eiffel Tower in the distance – this is really happening…

* * *

**Ok, so we are **_**finally**_** onto the fight part of this chapter – this is definitely the longest chapter so far in the story! Enjoy the fighting :D**

…3 hours later, and we are still waiting for something to do. Until anything happens, only Fred and George are performing any magic, so the Ministry cannot alert anything, so everybody is clamouring at them to get them a chair, get a radio – everything really.

There are a multitude of chairs all over the wide 4 lane street (I am _amazed_ at how they have managed to get it so no Muggles come down here whatsoever – maybe it's like at the Quidditch World Cup, with the Muggle repelling charms) and the majority of the DA are sat in them, chatting among themselves, having a drink of juice or a bite of pizza from the supplies we brought. Well, it's actually all from the same pizza and juice bottle, but Fred and George multiplied the amount of food (with guidance from Hermione) so that if we came under a siege situation, we'd have plenty of food. However, we have 10 members of the DA on watch, incase of attack – changing bi-hourly – so then we don't die because we are bored.

I'm sitting with Hermione and Ron, all of us silent but Ron shooting me (but the odd one towards Hermione) evil glares. My wand is tight in my hand, my ears listening to every noise, my eyes darting all over the place for any Death Eaters.

I jump up when I hear it – so does everyone else who is sitting. The mass screaming, the sparks of colour flashing high in the sky: guess the fight is underway at the Eiffel Tower. But I thought the Death Eaters would have came here first?

"Guys," I begin, relatively quietly – it's not far from the tower where we are so I don't want to risk being found – "Guys, be on guard – I want 3 curved lines of attackers, strongest fighters forwards, wands out, be vigilant – as Mad Eye says Constant Vigilance!"

The last bit gets a laugh, but Fred and George wave their wands to dispose of the chairs, and the DA scramble to get into lines, very reluctantly people falling into the 2nd and 3rd lines – they all want to be at the front. I drag Hermione with me to the very front, in the centre, just forward from the 1st line. Ron goes in for the 2nd line straight away – coward – whilst Neville is being pushed back by Oliver Wood and Katie Bell from the front to the back: not that he isn't a fighter, it's just I want him protected. He deserves it.

We are all looking around at the trees in front of us, some people looking to the left and right down the street, the odd person looking at the building behind us but not many because it has been secured to make sure nobody can Apparate into it.

I look through the trees in front of us, and see motion and am completely on guard… until I see Kingsley's cat Patronus coming ahead to me. I motion it into me and the cat sprints like a jaguar to me before dissapitating into Kingsley's head, who's mouth opens and says:

"Harry and the DA. The Death Eaters are almost upon us – they have came a different way than to how we anticipated. By the time you get this message, the mass slaughter will have already begun: we are doing all we can but the way they can kill, it is disgusting. Anyway, we need you to confirm your area is secured, leaving behind approximately ¼ of your force to ensure it's continued hold by us, but then the rest are required over here. It's going to be a bloodbath so be careful all of you and I shall be seeing you shortly. Kingsley."

Oh my god. I can't believe it: we are needed over there – that's not good news.

"Alright then guys – there are sixty-one of us, meaning that sixteen will stay behind and fourty-five will go. Now, people confirmed to stay are:

George Weasley (he groans deeply here)

Neville Longbottom

Ginny Weasley (she groans just like her brother)

Luna Lovegood

The rest of you: we need twelve more to stay – some stronger fighters as well please, just in case. Thank you!" I order, and people get into motion – non-goers moving to the building, fighters coming to me and Hermione.

Two minutes later, and the people staying has gone up from four to… eight: Ron staying (to the dismay of Ginny and George who said when he joined them "You should be fighting especially when we can't") as well as Hannah Abbott and the Patil twins.

"Ok then, we need eight more people now – please guys, otherwise we will _all_ be staying here and letting down the rest of the team, ok?"

Slowly – very slowly – Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Colin and Dennis Creevey back away from me and Hermione, and over towards the building.

Hermione continues the encouragement:

"Well done – we just need four more ok? Then we can go, just four more people."

Terry Boot, Michael Corner and his two friends then join the stayers: there are now sixteen so we can go and fight!

"Thank you so much, you sixteen people are amazing and we wish you all the luck!" I say, then motion to the rest of the DA to follow Hermione and myself across the plains of grass, through the trees to the Eiffel Tower – wands drawn completely.

"Don't forget everyone, you see one hint of motion anywhere on the way, react instinctively – question later. Stun or confound so if it's one of us, we can reawaken them, alright?" I instruct and all of the fighters agree.

We march quickly over the mile, making it to the park where the Eiffel Tower lies in less than ten minutes. Instantly, I spot the individual duels occurring between the Order and the Death Eaters – I see Dora fighting Dolohov, Remus against two very fat Death Eaters, McGonagall fighting 3 at once: show off!

So far, not one person has spotted us, so I think that may be an advantage. I spot a wall to the right, and divert over there to give last ditch instructions, for what may be the last time.

"Ok then. We are going into battle and some of us may not make it out. So here is my final piece of advice for you: please stay in pairs so you can protect each other better as much as possible – also it means that it's harder for them to attack you… and kill you!"

Everybody nods, then pairs up: I know that there are an odd number so I say:

"Angelina, Oliver and Katie – would you mind going as a three?"

They nod, and I turn back to Hermione who manages a weak smile.

"Let's go get 'em tiger!" she jokes just as I turn back to the path that will take us to the carnage…

We walk confidently up to the battle, still unnoticed, wands drawn. I immediately notice that McGonagall is losing against her _four_ Death Eaters now, so with a shared glance with Hermione, we shoot stunners at two of them, shocking the other two. But also alerting the entire park to our existence.

"RUN!" I whisper shout at Hermione, and grab her wrist (not the wand arm) and duck, running towards the edge of the carnage, to a more defensible position. Immediately, as soon as we stop, a Death Eater engages in a battle with us. I swipe offensively, with Hermione taking the defensive position. Only minutes later, my expertly aimed internal shutdown spell to the brain hits home, and he is down. I smile at the defeat of one Death Eater, but know that there are so many more to go.

"Harry, duck in three, two, one NOW!" Hermione screams, and I instantly do as she asks, as a flare of heat blazes out from Hermione's wand, streaking where my body had been moments before, heading towards a pair of Death Eaters advancing towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillian who are already preoccupied with a Death Eater I am pretty sure is called Avery.

"Harry you made it!" Sirius calls over as he takes swipes at his attacker: I can barely see him, inbetween all the other individual duels between people I recognise from the last few days and the Death Eaters.

"Yeah," I reply, as I cast a shield charm to protect Hermione and I as she charms fallen logs into various things to throw at Death Eaters, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, but this can't be all of the fighters can it? I was positive there were more!"

For a few moments, Sirius only grunts as the attacking force against him almost gets in a sneaky spell but then defends himself, before throwing the Death Eater to the ground 50ft away with the force of his spell.

"Stupid bugger," he mutters before answering my question as he runs over to me and Hermione, intercepting a few spells towards DA members (most of whom I have lost in the last ten minutes) and attacking their senders.

"Harry, Kingsley sent you the message but then we heard screams from the nearby building full of Muggles – Voldemort sent a lot of Death Eaters here, but a lot of the Inner Circle went with him over there. They're planning on coming back later to deal with the Eiffel Tower, but when they saw us and the lack of Muggles, their plans for mayhem were scuppered majorly. So most of the Order – English – Paré Amélie and the other leaders, as well as the strong fighters from abroad went over to intercept the attack and hopefully stop some of the slaughter. We chose to stay because we knew you were coming but once we defeat all over here, we're heading as back-up. It's going to be a _long_ day: but can you believe the first three hours we had nothing to do?" Sirius explains, and Hermione gasps at the news about the mass-slaughter.

I nod at the statement at the end that he said like a question, then say:

"So these Death Eaters here are lower in the ranking order then?" (he nods)

"Stupefy!" Hermione suddenly yells at a Death Eater coming for my back – I _really_ need to get my shield charm back up.

Sirius then runs off to help out some other DA members and for the next half an hour, Hermione and I destroy many Death Eaters – some unconscious, some dead. I know the Order are fighting to kill but I don't see how they have to kill here because lets face it, these aren't exactly competition here are they? (not counting the odd Death Eater who seem pretty good.)

Then we come across the first casualty from the DA. Susan Bones, lying in a pool of her own blood, being supported by her friend Jess Andrews who is in tears, the Death Eater who attacked her being killed by McGonagall who seems seriously shaken up.

"Susan!" Hermione calls, and rushes to help her by sealing up her open wounds as much as possible, whilst I defend all three of them from the Death Eaters who seem to be getting thin on numbers on their feet now, with 7/8 of them on the ground: you cannot walk a metre without walking past or on a Death Eater – most of them are dead now, but a few are feebly stirring, their wands in pieces nearby.

Remus finishes his duel and then helps Susan; the rest of the Order and most of the DA do the same, before coming over and encircling her. Of the rest of the DA, there are many bloody cuts, torn clothes and heavy, laboured breathing but no other casualties – or fatalities. Her aunt, Madam Bones is over her now, reinforcing Hermione's hasty sealings before Apparating Susan back to base (I presume) where Madam Pomfrey set up a ward yesterday. The French forces are all looking shaken at the first casualty, and half of them run off in the direction of the Muggle building when we hear more screaming in the sudden silence after all the spell casting isn't happening anymore. Remus makes to run after them, but Dora holds him back knowing that they are needed over there more than here if Muggles are still dying. Anyway, I presume that they are going there because their 'bosses' Paré and Amélie are in danger there, and need protecting – the oath they swore will link that up.

"Everybody else ok?" Sirius asks, and after everybody nods, we all look over the flat (besides the Tower) expanse of the park and see not a soul standing.

Then Sirius walks over to McGonagall, and I attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation, which – unfortunately – is too low for me to hear.

"You ok?" I ask Hermione, who is shaking badly at what happened to Susan – I cannot believe that I didn't see it, or do anything to try and prevent it.

"I just think how close it could have been that _we_ were Susan. But Harry (she has just looked me in the face) don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do, you were fighting and it was an accident. You knew that we couldn't get out unscathed but Harry don't beat yourself up about it, ok?"

I nod but I think:

I don't want to accept that somebody else was injured just because I wasn't watching: I can't believe what has happened and it's my fault – nobody is going to detract that from me. But I _have_ to hide this because otherwise Dora and Hermione will kill me (for blaming myself) and also, I need to concentrate to defend everyone else.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat and says:

"Everybody, you have all been very courageous and we applaud you. However, now we have to go to the danger zone – there will be the top Death Eaters there, as well as Voldemort. If you do not wish to proceed, you will not be thought of badly. But, if you wish to continue you must understand that it will be so much more dangerous and more of a chance of, well, death. So make your decision and make it quickly – we have 5 minutes. Thank you!"

Well it's not a hard decision for me – I'm going without a chance but I see some of the members of the DA looking greatly torn: then again, who can blame them? They have never faced anything like this and they are only 15 or 16 so haven't the life experience.

5 minutes pass and seventeen of the DA decide to opt out – to which Professor McGonagall salutes them for their help and to go and join the rest of the DA over at the building. The rest of us – including Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Justin Finch-Fletchley – follow the Order and French down to the battlefield.

Calamity. I thought that when I saw the scene at the Eiffel Tower that was what calamity was. However, I hadn't seen this scene. There are bodies everywhere: a lot of our side, but plenty of Death Eaters – including _Lucius Malfoy_? I knew he was a Death Eater but now he has been killed – YES!

Hermione also spots him and nudges me, looking slightly green as she sees all the blood but that doesn't bother me: he deserved to die.

Our party of about 140 get stuck into the action straight away; McGonagall fighting an unnamed Death Eater, Sirius and Remus fighting Holier and Hermione and I against Nott senior.

"Furmendious" Hermione cries, and I take the shield charm, but Nott swipes away the curse and sends one back: I can feel the strength of it against my shield.

And so it continues. For ages – I can't put a time limit on it because I honestly don't know! – we carry on in the same pattern: attack, defend, attack, defend – we 15 year olds are evenly matched against a high level Death Eater. Until Hermione breaks it.

She feigns an injury and falls to the ground, and because I am taking on defence, I cannot help her. Nott lowers his wand slightly and laughs, until Hermione _non-verbally_(!) casts a stunning spell at him, and he falls back with the laughter still etched on his face. I help her up quickly, before Hermione wraps him in chains – non-removable – and gags him as well as blasting his wand to smithereens.

I smile widely at her and say:

"Well don-" - that's all I get out because in the middle of the sentence, Hermione is struck by Bellatrix Lestrange with some purple curse and slumps to the ground causing me to gasp out. Before fury overloads my system and I erupt in anger, running after Bellatrix, dodging curses from Death Eaters and ducking under jets of light from Order wands to their duelling partners, until she enters the building where Muggles are still screaming – how many are there in here?

She makes a sharp left turn and heads into a small looking room, which is really just an anti-chamber to a large room. Here, she turns and shoots a curse at me, which – with my Quidditch training – I avoid by throwing myself to the side.

"Lickle Wickle Potter – how does it feel, to know your friend is all injured up there and it's all your fault?"

"LIAR!" I yell back, " You would have attacked her anyway so don't use that against me!"

"Baby Potter, don't you understand? Mudblood Granger would have met her end here anyway – probably in a Muggle way of death, if I am honest. Do you want to know what would happen? You see, if it was any of the _male_ Death Eaters, they would have bound her and put her in the room with the rest of their victims – mainly Muggles, but she would fit in perfefctly there wouldn't she? – and come back later. Now, do you want any more graphic imagery Potter, or can the baby think the rest up?"

I gulp down the bile that comes up at the mention of what she is talking about and then continue:

"N'aww I can tell you failed at school Lestrange, you never answered the question!"

"Potter, if it was any other one of us than me, she would be fighting back at the moment – or at least conscious. You see, because she was with you – the one the Dark Lord covets – that led to her attack by me. So Potter, feel responsibility for her attack because you are the one who made it happen."

I roll over, then shoot a curse at her, which she deflects rapidly.

"Lickle Potter, don't you understand? You _can never beat me_. Or the Dark Lord. So give up trying and just succumb to his wish which you know you will eventually and save the lives of your friends – well hopefully!" she laughs, and I run to the wall for a little bit of security and help to duel her.

With that – and I really didn't expect this – she runs back out into the fight, cackling and giggling like the nutter I know she is. I breathe deeply, knowing now that Hermione could be dying and it's all my fault.

How can I get out of here? Well obviously, there is the way I came, but that may be booby trapped: I could… knock out a wall? No, the infrastructure doesn't seem too safe so the loss of this wall – even a little hole – could result in the entire building falling.

So I guess it's the way I came then.

Cautiously I make my way back to the battlefield, where I hear the shouts and screams from the fighters, some in excitement, some in complete agonizing pain. I make it back up, and shoot curses at every Death Eater I see on the way back to Hermione, killing 5 of them with help from the Order and the French.

I kneel by her body, and check that she is still breathing – she is, so that's a bonus right? Sirius jogs by, on the way to fight someone else, notices Hermione and myself and says:

"Good Lord!" before kneeling beside me, and checking her ABC's – basic first aid training – before saying:

"I'll send her to Madam Pomfrey – she is getting many casualties in now but this has to be a priority." He then casts a charm and goes pale white.

"Bellatrix did this," he utters and I nod grimly – he freezes momentarily before making her body disappear back to base.

I'm fighting everyone on the opposition I see on the way back in the direction of the Eiffel Tower – it's quite amazing how far Hermione and I went in our battle with Nott: 10 minutes later and I am nearly back over where we started… when I see them.

Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting furiously – it's complex magic; Voldemort is now shooting an array of fire arrows at Dumbledore who instantly changes them into a firebomb and sends it back to sender! Voldemort battles down the tongues of the flames encircling him, waving his wand greatly, elaborately, before then making the flames change into a serpent – which heads for Dumbledore…

…who has no time to react – or so I would think, besides for the fact that Dumbledore is still alive. He waited till the snakes head was almost upon his neck, before shooting a spell at it that made it writher and snarl in pain before falling limply to the floor.

"Dumbledore killing animals – whatever next?" Voldemort snarls and laughs, to which Dumbledore simply says:

"The Ministry have been informed of your mission here and I know Cornelius is on his way here, now he has heard of this fight, to see for himself that you have returned."

"Well, I'd best be getting on with the _piece de resistance_ then, hadn't I?" Voldemort hisses, then turns before pointing his wand at the Eiffel Tower, yelling a curse that zooms towards it – even though Dumbledore (in vain) sends a counter curse to deflect it – and hits it squarely in the middle.

The Eiffel Tower is falling. And my friends are nearby…

* * *

**Well I do really like this chapter: I have to say, I think it is one of my favourites – what do you think? And of the ending?**

**Please review, you've read about 5600 words, shame to waste it…**

**Vicky xx**


	36. Chapter 36

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 36

**Well, that wasn't **_**really**_** the response I was hoping for, but thanks anyway to those who reviewed, and the new story alerts etc – they mean a lot. Sorry for the very long update, I have recently rediscovered Sims 3 & have got a **_**lot**_** of homework so…. Enjoy!**

**Someone said why Harry didn't help Dumbledore against Voldemort but he was transfixed watching the fight; also, he could have done more help than good!**

The Tower slowly creaks forward, the back two legs lifting up into the air, higher and higher until the tower falls to the earth with a huge bang. Thankfully, due to the evacuations there are no people about, but rows of buildings are tumbling; the original impact taking a while to settle in. Now, the roofs are falling in, the walls collapsing – it's chaos over there, and all Voldemort can do is laugh. It's absolutely disgusting: just over the way, where the destroyed buildings are malformed, humans are running over, camera crews filming, people gasping in horror.

"My Death Eaters, we are finished here," Voldemort begins, deflecting the curse Dumbledore sends at him – I cannot react, I am too in shock – but not bothering to retaliate, "Leave your duels and let the lesser beasts think they have won. Let us leave now!"

But Dumbledore reacts violently; he thrusts his wand forwards, and a jet of thick green light wraps around the nearest Death Eater, who writhes and yells in pain. Dumbledore turns to face us all, and yells:

"ATTACK!"

And that's exactly what the Order (and other adults) does, sending identical waves to ensnare the Death Eaters: the DA runs over to me; expecting me to know what to do. I finally move, and wave my wand to produce a shield charm to cover our entire group – Oliver and Katie also do the same, to enhance the protection, until soon the entire group has. That's good because I don't think my charm was strong enough with the state of shock I am still in – before we all watch Death Eaters fighting to get out of the charm before succumbing to it. The Inner Circle Death Eaters seem to be combating the charm, waving their wand elaborately to control it – not winning, but not losing either.

Voldemort is staring in complete shock at this – in fact the entire DA is as well – because I doubt he realised that the Order could have pulled this obviously advanced (in fact, I think Dumbledore created the spell himself, as he has many spells) spell, charm whatever you want to call it.

I wonder how the Muggles aren't seeing this fight, because if they did… well I doubt that we'd still be alone, with no cameras upon us. I frown, wondering and Oliver says:

"What is it Harry? Do you know something?"

"No, it's nothing like that… I was just wondering why the Muggles haven't noticed us. What's your opinion on what we do now because, to be honest, I have no idea. I don't know why I _do_ this, fighting, when people get hurt," I reply, breaking down by the end, placing my head in my hands, fighting back the tears that threaten to consume me. What about Dora? How is she? I have no idea, because I chased after Bellatrix pointlessly and now, now I have no idea if she is ok. What about Remus, Sirius, and the rest?

"Harry, it's not your fault that Hermione got hurt – I saw, you couldn't do anything. And even if you weren't here, everybody here would still be fighting – they just wouldn't have us or any plans or intelligence because you wouldn't be here," Katie soothes me, grabbing me by the shoulders to make me look at her – I blink back the tears.

"And I performed a blocking charm that basically means every Muggle is unable to see a single person in the entire area where we have been fighting, or the reserves," Oliver grins, looking quite proud.

"Oliver Wood, if you didn't get an Outstanding in charms I am demanding a remark!" Professor McGonagall calls from just to our left – well through the throngs of the DA – where she has obviously just heard Oliver. "I tried to do the same, but somebody – obviously you – had already cast one. Very well done. Now children, we are almost done here, we're just waiting for Kingsley who left about 5 minutes ago to return with the Minister to believe Voldemort has returned, then we are free to return to school. Once Dolores has been removed, of course!" she continues, explaining then plan that I couldn't come up with. "So if you wouldn't mind just sitting there, and Harry could you please gather your reserves and bring them here please so we don't have to make another stop in this dangerous area."

After the last request, she cries out as the Death Eater she is 'wrapping up' almost escapes it but is then recaptured: he's only a low level, he isn't important. So far, I still see all the Inner Circle here roaming around, but that could change at any time. Subsequently, I want to fight them, to hunt them down, but I know Ron (the coward) and the rest have to be gathered so I pull out my wand and begin murmuring:

"Everybody, as you may have noticed the Eiffel Tower has fallen. We are almost ready to return to Hogwarts so come over to us – you can follow the spell cloud I know must be above us. Muggles are everywhere, but due to excellent charm work by Oliver Wood (he smiles, embarrassed now) they cannot see us, and if they come over to us, they can literally walk through us. But I doubt they will – Health and Safety etc – so run over, but stay away from the edges of the park, incase they are unprotected. Be here in 10 minutes please. Harry."

Then (in my head) I say the charm which makes my Patronus appear, before gathering the 'packet' of information in my wand and galloping off.

BANG!

Suddenly dozens of witches and wizards are appearing in front of me, Cornelius Fudge at the head (wearing a rather fetching pink suit – I think Umbridge is rubbing off on him) with his wand out, Kingsley Shacklebolt by his side before he disappears off into the fighting to rejoin the attack. Fudge is just standing there, like a fudge, looking completely shocked by the existence of the person (well people, if you count the Death Eaters because he said that they didn't exist anymore) he has been proclaiming is dead for the past few months. Unfortunately, with Fudge being Fudge, he doesn't react and then Voldemort spies him. Voldemort then shouts:

"Leave the spell, leave NOW!" before Disapparating off – which is just when Fudge finally decides to move – opening his mouth.

All around us, Death Eaters who can are leaving – those entwined completely in the spell are unable to, simply lying and moaning on the ground – fun!

Kingsley, McGonagall and Dumbledore are gathering up these Death Eaters – unfortunately none of them Inner Circle – whilst the Ministry officials are looking at us all, noting the presence of all the DA, the French Ministry and various foreigners; some of the Ministry seem to be recognising them – probably Foreign Office. They seem completely out of their depth.

Fudge walks over to Dumbledore and looks extremely sheepish, however he finds another point of attack against him, rather than admitting he was wrong – stupid, stupid man!

"What are all these students doing out of school? And these who are finished school, mixing with them? Dumbledore, you are very stupid to have brought these students here, into the danger… where You-Know-Who is!" he attempts to yell furiously, endeavouring to sound caring for us and 'preachy'.

"Cornelius, are you _crazy_?" McGonagall shouts, breaking the sudden silence created when they (herself, Dumbledore and Kingsley) were moving the bodies. "You arrive to see Voldemort here, and yet _still_ will not admit it. Dumbledore let these students attend, partially through Harry Potter and the fact that if he is here, his friends should be also, if that is what they wish but also because they are a damn sight better than your own Ministry! The only _truly_ good section seems to be the Aurors, who are already here! So if you continue to accuse Albus and Potter here – the people who have been proclaiming his return for many months – of being liars… you are not only a hypocrite, but I will hex you into oblivion!"

Wow. I never knew McGonagall could go on so much – and that is going through her lectures; normally Hermione would interject something here and there. Hermione. How is she? I need to find out, but what about Dora? I've completely forgotten about her! I look throughout the crowds, not able to scan because I'm not sure what she looks like today (problem of dating a Metamorphagus, you don't know who you're looking for!) before finally noticing her, supported by Sirius. She has a bleeding head wound – perhaps other things that I cannot see – but it appears superficial. At least I hope.

"What are you going to do now Dumbledore?" Cornelius asks, and I look up confused – I must have missed something in this conversation, probably the bit I most wanted to see: his apology.

"Well firstly Cornelius, I am going to escort my students back to Hogwarts, where I shall be immediately throwing out Dolores Umbridge. I shall then speak to Harry Potter before I shall return to the Ministry and explain everything prior to making a number of demands on your behalf," Dumbledore replies icily, yet forcefully, and I shiver – I'm glad he isn't speaking to me.

Fudge nods sheepishly, before beckoning his Ministry officials to disapparate with him back to the Ministry just as the first of the Muggles begin to make it into the area – total chaos on their behalf. If only it had happened in the middle of the night – we could have fixed it.

Just then, Ron and the reserves run over to us, and I realise our shields are still up – I take mine down and the rest of the DA do the same. The reserves look out of breath and I realise that they have ran all the way over here – has this been 10 minutes already?

"Children, we shall be returning to Hogwarts shortly," Dumbledore begins, before continuing, "There have been numerous casualties with various fatalities but I cannot disclose who as of yet – the wounded take priority in this case. The Order and every other adult – Oliver you may return to Hogwarts with us – are heading back to the French base to deal with them and to get them to the local wizarding hospital as well as St Mungos and various specialised hospitals around the globe. (with this, every adult besides Remus, Dora, Sirius, Madam Bones and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney, and every other professor at the school… besides Snape and Umbridge. I heard Snape was undercover somewhere from snippets I heard last week – is he pretending to be a Death Eater – or pretending to be on our side?) Will you please get into groups of 10 to make it easier to get you home? All besides Harry Potter, who I would like with me please," he says, making everybody look at me.

Ron looks over, and looks really worried when he cannot see Hermione – I can't explain what happened… it's all my fault. Still, I head slowly over to Dumbledore, who grasps my upper arm, twirls and takes me to the outside of Hogwarts. Seeing the looming castle, with the beautiful lake, rolling hills of green, and the serene locality, makes me stumble and shake with pain, with guilt and hurt. Dumbledore moves his hand from my arm to around my shoulders and gives me support when I stumble.

"It's alright Harry… you're home."

**Well, what do you think of this – I'm not entirely sure how it came about – maybe I ought to make a plan for this story because I have no idea where it's going for the next chapter! Unless someone suggests something…**

**Go on, review… press the button and make me happy (and hopefully, write better and faster :D)**

**Vicky xx**


	37. Do you want to go on a date?

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 37

**New chapter's here and I hope you enjoy. Please, if you have time visit my revamped profile page – got some more work to do, but it looks a LOT better!**

**Sorry for the long update: lovely Spanish assessment and also the fact that I have just started a Morganville Vampires fanfic, so been obsessed with that: if any of you like Morganville, will you please check out 'The Scientist And His Assistant'? Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

We walk on upto the castle, action everywhere with it being the afternoon: students lounging on the rolling green hills, some flying (that'll be Slytherins) and some just doing homework. Just now, I see Umbridge being dragged out of the main doors, screaming "I AM THE HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR, CORNELIUS WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!" but then Fudge walks in front of her, and she stops in her tracks.

"Dolores, I have realised I have made a grave mistake interfering with Hogwarts when Albus is completely adequate to do this, and also the level of belief you had that You-Know-Who hadn't returned influenced me. Therefore, I have to let you go from both your post at the Ministry and also here, at Hogwarts. All your rulings are to be reversed and for you to apologise to both Potter and Dumbledore, prior to your departure to Azkaban for setting Dementors on Potter, as well as the medieval punishments you used," he says, and I feel a stab of anger at him for putting all the blame on her, when in fact he was just as bad.

"I will never apologise – so just take me there and get it over with," Umbridge yells – we're not too far away now, but I can barely see her because of the huge circle of cheering students encircling her: yet I still hear her – does that say something about how loud she is?

With a nod from Fudge, two unnamed Ministry officials (who didn't fight with us but I'm pretty sure turned up with Fudge) clench her arms extremely tightly before frog marching her through the students, which include the DA – I see Fred and George setting off fireworks to follow and annoy her, which pleases me not just because they annoy her, but because it may mean the DA are getting to grips with the events that occurred.

"Harry, I need to talk to you before I return to talk to Cornelius so could we please move quickly past him incase he tries to corner me now?" Dumbledore requests, still holding my arm and I nod so we pretty much run (at the lethargic pace I can barely muster up) up the steps and into the Entrance Hall, before going up the marble staircase to the 2nd floor where his office is. We enter the office, and I sit down in the gilded chair where I sat only days before. Dumbledore sits behind his desk, and places his hands firmly together, elbows on the desk, before placing his forehead upon the forefingers.

"What's wrong professor?" I inquire, wondering _why_ he wanted to talk to me.

"What's wrong Harry is that not only are two of my students critically injured, but I have some extremely awful and devastating news I need to inform you of, that I ought to have told you when you first joined the school, seven years ago, although in my defence I felt you were too young," he groans.

I'm really confused: I mean what could be _that_ bad that he should have told me years ago, but felt I was too young? I mean, it can't be…

"Professor," I say, with a real sense of urgency, "_Please_ tell me that I am not related to Snape!"

He chuckle softly, and looks me in the eye, before saying:

"No Harry, you are not related to Professor Snape, although he is a major part of the story."

What news can be good if _Snape_ is involved in it? Therefore, that means the news is not good news, like that there is a secret part of my family waiting to adopt me!

"Harry, I am going to say this now, and I understand you will be very mad, you may even want to destroy anything in this office – I will not stop you – but please, do not interrupt me whilst I am talking," he requests and I nod in agreeance.

"16 years ago, I interviewed Professor Trelawney for the position of Divination teacher and she got a real premonition – like the one in your 3rd year. She said that someone who would defeat Voldemort would be born at the end of July, to parents who have thrice defied him, and would be extremely powerful. She had only just got to here, when I heard someone outside, and there was Severus Snape, sent by Voldemort to spy on our meeting. He heard up to this point before he fled back to Voldemort," he says, pausing for air and rage boils up inside of me.

_It was __**Snape**__ who sentenced my parents to death? And he lets him __**teach**__ here?_

"Ahah, Harry I remember saying do not talk please," Dumbledore gently reminds me, and I vent my frustration into throwing a silver machine across the room – he does not move an inch.

"However, he didn't hear the last part: that this one will stop Voldemort – or he this person – and both cannot live: one will kill the other. This is why I have kept Professor Trelawney here, to keep her out of harms way of the Death Eaters. Please Harry, forgive me for not telling you that _you_ and only you can defeat Voldemort – I honestly thought you have been too young up to now," he explains, honestly sounding as if he means he is sorry.

I throw another object before opening my mouth – he doesn't tell me to be quiet – so I say what I want:

"Professor, I am not mad – well not much – that you didn't tell me that I have to defeat Voldemort because, to be honest, I already knew that: what I'm miffed about is the fact that Severus Snape pretty much killed my parents and you allow him to teach here!" I say, yelling the last part.

"Harry, you have to believe me, when Severus showed up here, it was before your parents murders. He said he relayed the half of the prophecy he heard but asked for your mother's life to be spared: however when Voldemort refused, he turned to me to stop it. So I placed your parents under the Fidelius Charm, but they placed their trust in the wrong person and… Severus Snape – the day he returned here, the 28th October, became simply a teacher – no longer a Death Eater. So Harry that is why I let him teach here, because he turned over a new leaf before he had to… and wanted to save lived," he explains and I feel anger boiling still – he was still a _Death Eater _– but however much I want to deny it, Snape came here before Voldemort fell, and he wanted my mother to be saved (why, I have no idea – that's for a later date) and he…

"Sir, is that what Snape has been doing? Pretending to be a Death Eater who is pretending to be in the Order? That he really _is_ on our side, but he is saying to them he is on the Dark side and has been spying on us?" I ask quickly, and Dumbledore nods at this: so he's been risking his life.

"He has been feeding a low line of false information in, about dates and times and such – there are things, unfortunately, that he must spill but I sort that by not telling him things that do not concern him: furthermore, Professor Snape is an accomplished Legllimens and can conceal thoughts even from Voldemort without much effort at all. So we are on the same page now Harry?"

It's my turn to nod now, which I do before I hear a knock at the door – Fudge most likely.

"Yes Harry you may leave – although I don't doubt Fudge will wish to speak to you later. Miss Granger has been moved with Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing because although her initial injuries were severe, with Sirius checking her ABCs and clearing her airways, as well as the speedy arrival at the infirmary, she will make a full recovery shortly. Miss Bones, well she would almost certainly be dead if it were not for Hermione sealing her wounds: she is currently at St Mungos but will be returning here within the next week. Go see Hermione Harry, sort things out – and relax!" he says. Smiling by the end and I nod but don't smile: after all, this man has concealed this vital information for so long and also, he _has_ let my worse enemy (besides Malfoy… and Voldemort… and Malfoy Senior… and ok then, every Slytherin) teach here even though he used to be a betrayer.

I slip past Fudge in the hallway, running when he calls after me: I can deal with him later. I sprint up to the 4th floor, to the hospital wing and burst through, to see Hermione lying there, Dora at the side, waiting for her to awaken. I run over, breathing heavily, and place my hand on Dora's shoulder – she's completely fine.

"Hey," I say weakly – I need something to eat!

"Heya," she replies with a wan smile; I smile so widely I want to scream – I love her!

"Wanna go on a date?" I ask her teasingly, "I swear, there won't be any interruptions or a trip to France interrupted by a battle at the Eiffel Tower!"

* * *

**Well this was the chapter: slightly (well a lot) shorter than 34/35 but there wasn't much to say, with my creative juices running low on inspiration for the next twist/time in the story… **

**anyway, please review now you've read it.**

**After all, I have Voldemort's phone number!**

**Vicky xx**


	38. That's What Friends Are For

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 38**

**Thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter: 38 is here, finally – Morganville is addictive to write, and unfortunately, so is writing (and learning) a Spanish speaking assessment! D: so here is the next fix in the Story of Harry and Tonks:**

**

* * *

**

_6 weeks later_.

"Harry, smile – you don't want the lens to crack!" Dora says adoringly to me as she tries to take my photograph: against my will, and therefore resulting in my unwillingness to smile.

"If you don't smile, I'm going to have to come over there and kiss you," she continues, and I squint with the sudden burst of sunlight (the first nice weather in months) from over the trees. We're sat just on the edge of the forest around the back of the castle, away from the prying eyes that have been following me since we went public.

"Right then, I'm coming for a kiss!" she laughs, and runs down to me – I grab her by the waist and throw her onto the picnic blanket before kissing her softly. And again. And again. Until my watch beeps: damn you!

"Well, however much I would love to continue this extra-curricular activity, I have to go and catch a small snitch in Quidditch practise now, or I won't be on the team – or the planet if Angelina has her way," I unenthusiastically say.

"But we've only been here not very long," Dora grumbles and I laugh at this before wiping her hair from her face and standing up.

"I know, but I've been late to the last 3 training sessions and the team are getting pretty mad: not Ron though! And I have to go get changed first" I say, before kissing her goodbye and jogging to the pitch.

It's weird isn't it, that the person I expected to have the biggest problem with me and Dora actually is one of our biggest supporters. Once he found that Hermione and I weren't having an illicit relationship, and I was actually dating an older woman, he really responded enthusiastically and is one of this relationships biggest supporters. As is Dumbledore and the majority of the staff – and Moody it appears, given that he gave Dora a promotion to Senior Auror on the fact that when I join the Aurors, I'll need her spot! – and pretty much the entire school. In fact, they're probably _too_ supportive in a sense, always smiling and such at us but I don't care – I'm happy, and that's all that matters. The exception is the Slytherins of course, but most of those whose parents were Death Eaters have left the school, so we're pretty low on Slytherins (thank god) even though I know they're probably Voldemort's new generation of Death Eaters: well good luck to him to train those dunce heads up!

Ginny however, isn't so happy: apparently she had a dream that I would wake up to my feelings for her, but it never happened. So she won't talk to me, or Hermione because she believes in Dora and I, so Hermione's suffering the most. Ginny won't even talk to Ron and she's getting pretty depressed, according to Mr and Mrs Weasley, who picked her up last week to take her home – I won't see her again I doubt (or at least until the summer)

I can see Hermione over on the grass near to the steps where Umbridge was arrested, warm in the frosty November air (hey, I said it was nice, not that it was warm) with her signature fire. Her walking stick is still beside her, and although I know she is on the mend, it still pains me that she is still not better from the injury Nott gave her; especially when Susan made a full recovery after 2 weeks. However, that was all down to Hermione so she should take credit rather than be (a little) bitter about her predicament.

"Hiya Harry, you have precisely ten minutes to get to the Tower, get changed and get to the pitch – after grabbing your broom – before Angelina kills you," she laughs as I pass, and I nod with thanks that she's given me the time I have: I _knew_ I shouldn't have taken Dora down there or at least left the first time my watch beeped!

I sprint up the marble staircase, before running spack bang into Snape. He's returned to the castle and is no longer able to operate as an undercover agent: his cover was blown when the Ministry began putting the captured Death Eaters on trial. Fudge was replaced by Scrimgeour, who is trying to get me to join the Ministry as a 'poster boy' but I can't: they didn't believe me until they saw Voldemort with their very eyes, wasting many lives in the process.

"Potter, what are you doing?" he says curtly – he actually has been pretty civil since I found out what he did for my family, and I tried to respect him more. It's a trying relationship, but it seems to be holding so far: no more detentions!

"Going to get changed for Quidditch professor," I reply and he nods before moving aside to let me pass – normally he'd have shouted at me – especially when he knows I am late – but he hasn't, so maybe this is the new, civil relationship in action. I run up the remaining stairs (good job Quidditch training has made me this fast) to the Fat Lady: I give the password and run straight through the busy Common Room.

The Eiffel Tower incident was blamed on Al-Qaeda by the Muggle Ministry given that bombs were actually found nearby with plans to destroy it: lucky they didn't actually do it the day before (When we were there) or we'd be dead as well. And that wouldn't be good.

The Order have been looking for Voldemort and sourcing areas where they think he is training Death Eaters but so far none have been found; thanks to our Ministry refusing to help us out before, we have a Multi-National Order operating at the moment – all of Europe, America and India (as well as other countries such as Australia and South Africa) are in the Order, and searching for Voldemort – who is unable to be found. Unfortunately, findings (what magical traces are left) are leading us (yes, the Order has stretched to formally include the DA, so that although under age students are involved in the decisions, they don't get to search for Voldemort. That was the conditions I came up with Dumbledore for us to be included, and he agreed. So we no longer feel like spare parts, but aren't put in danger: perfect!) to believe that he is in the UK.

Dora is now officially assigned to Hogwarts to protect us all (and another reason why Mad Eye obviously supports this relationship as he could have posted her to a remote place far away, but he didn't) along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance.

OWLs start in 6 months now and Hermione has us all revising already, but I have to say it is pretty helpful as then if something crops up around that time (which it always does – trouble just loves Summer) then we have the chance to deal with it _and_ still pass the exams.

I think through the events of the past few weeks as I pull on my robes: as I rummage through my trunk for my boots I hear someone behind me.

"Best be late with someone, then she can't kill you," Ron teases, and I turn and grin at him; that's what friends are for!

* * *

**Well this chapter was just an explanation really of what happened: I get it sounds like the end of the story, but it's not – honest – I just think it's going to skip more time: otherwise the Battle of Hogwarts will **_**never **_**happen!**

**Please review – it does take time to write this, and I like to know it's appreciated!**

**Vicky xx**


	39. Shocks and surprises

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 39

**Sorry for the long update: it's going to be long again because I am in France for a week starting Saturday. Here's the chapter:**

**n.b, as I said before, to cover this story all the way up till 7****th**** year, some of 5****th**** and 6****th**** will be cut out: but not the Summer, but the next few chapters will be involving everything up till OWLs.**

_April – two months until exams:_

I am stressed. Big style – with Hermione in one ear going on about exams and how we definitely need to be revising from now, **no** exceptions and in the other all my teachers doing the exact same as her – and I have another two months until I actually _sit_ the exams! What fun they are going to be: Order of the Phoenix meetings weekly, tonnes of homework (literally) and going over everything we have learnt in 5 years in this short time? Not going to happen!

"Harry, have you actually done _any_ revision in the past 2 hours on Potions or have you just been sitting there?" Hermione's shrill voice rings through my ears, making me wince in agony… she's been like this since the beginning of the Easter Holidays yesterday. Well, officially to me and Ron, just before she only talked to herself like that.

"Erm, well what would you say remembering the Polyjuice Potion was?" I say, joking weakly – her face remains a set of stone.

"Harry, have you forgotten how important these exams are? They shape our entire future: your plans to be an Auror could just dissapitate like _that_ if you don't revise!" she motions them disappearing with a click of her fingers.

"Yes, yes, well I'll… no I won't because I am off to meet Dora now, so I will revise later," I say, jumping up – thank the Lord I have an excuse to relax rather than study! Quidditch hasn't exactly been fun recently, with limited training sessions because of exams meaning they are more strenuous, as well as the fact we are against Slytherin next month (not that that'll be hard, given they have a team of second years mainly!) meaning we have to work even _harder_! DA meetings are now a chance to practise any spell that we need for our exams, meaning only 5th and 7th years attend, cutting out a lot of the others. Basically it's now a revision session for every charm we have ever learnt, meaning Hermione has split up the room into different lessons and you go to the section where you wish to practise. Fun times, but it does help – I revised all of charms year 1 last night and although it is only basic things, it's still an achievement.

I run out of the Common Room, hearing Hermione call behind me that if I continue to do this, well I am going to fail all of my exams, but I continue anyway, down to the front doors. Where Dora is waiting for me, a huge smile on her face today framed with violet, shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Hey!" she calls, and I give her a kiss when I reach her, before taking her hand. Ok, so maybe this _isn't_ a date, but more of a leisurely stroll around the grounds and Hogsmeade, to check that the Death Eaters haven't done anything nearby. So far, we've been doing this for 6 months – it's the only recon/physically active thing I've been allowed to do for the Order of the Phoenix, so I do enjoy it (and also, it gives me an hour and a half bi-weekly with Dora, exclusively, so that's an added bonus).

"So, how hard has Hermione been driving you in the past 48 hours?" Dora asks me with a grin: she knows exactly how hard Hermione was planning on it… Actually, I'm pretty sure what I told her isn't the half of what it has actually been like!

"Well, remember what I told you I was anticipating?" I ask and she nods, "Well, times that by about one hundred thousand million and you could have a chance of getting about halfway there!" I exaggerate a _little_ but not really: Hermione really could get a job as a slave director! Dora laughs her head off as we walk around the empty grounds (well it's still April and the grass is all soggy and wet, so I wouldn't blame them!) looking for any disturbances given everyone on patrol lifts their marks magically – Dora does ours.

"I'm sure it'll help you pass your exams Harry, after all, Hermione is the brightest witch I have ever known, especially in relation to her age, and if revising is the way to go then I say you do it!" Dora says and I mock punch her arm to show I'm a little annoyed she isn't agreeing with me (especially as last week I _had_ to agree with her that Mad Eye is a slave driver – hey he and Hermione could get together and exchange notes! – even though I didn't really want to) but then laugh and we walk around the side of the forest, charming all the flowers into bloom: hey, I _am_ revising!

We make it all the way around to the Quidditch Pitch, where the Hufflepuffs are battling relentlessly against the gusts of wind to practise: good for us as they cannot practise but I cannot help but feel sorry for them. Here it starts to rain, absolutely bucket loads, so I conjure a huge umbrella and shield us with it – it is about the size of my _bed_ so there is no chance of us getting wet whatsoever!

"Good practise conjuring Harry but you may wish to work on the sizing of it all!" she jokes to me and I laugh, not explaining that I didn't want her to get wet.

An hour later and we are almost back at the castle, having encircled Hogsmeade, had our 10 minute kissing time as normal, and grabbed some sweets from Honeydukes. As we devour them, I see Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus (who has returned as our DADA teacher, thank god!) and the rest of the adults in the Order, all convened at the stairs. We rush forwards to know what's going on, and I get rid of the umbrella, no longer caring when there is a big crisis. I see Mr and Mrs Weasley standing to one side, hugging and crying, holding onto a pink dress for dear life.

"Sir, what's going on?" I call from a couple of metres away and the entire Order look at Dora and I.

"What's going on Harry, is that Ginny Weasley has joined the Death Eaters," he says gravely….

* * *

**What do you think? I haven't written a Harry Potter ff in ages now, so I hope it isn't too bad and out of style!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	40. Plans for the Rescue

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 40**

**I am updating now as I just returned from France – enjoy the new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

No. Ginny Weasley is not a Death Eater – for god's sake, she was fighting on _our_ side only months ago – she isn't a Death Eater, she just isn't! there is absolutely no chance that she could be.

"No," I say, my voice shaking slightly with rage and fury that they would think this of Ginny, "You've made a mistake, Ginny is a good person who fought **for** us!"

Dumbledore moves slowly towards me, grave, shaking his head at me.

"No Harry," he says gently to me, "She is a Death Eater."

I look over at Mr. and Mrs Weasley, both of whom are now looking at me in the face and are nodding with Dumbledore's words. They both look as if they don't want to be acknowledging this fact, and with their confirmation I believe Dumbledore. Ginny is a Death Eater.

"But how, when?" Dora besides me asks and her voice sounds strangely distant as I process the information Ginny is a Death Eater.

"I went up to her room and found her missing," Mrs Weasley begins, swallowing an audible lump in her throat. "I looked around her room for clues as to where she could be and found papers of her writing, it was rough copies of a speech declaring her want to be a Death Eater. Also there were strange things – like the photo of the Order torn up and writings that seemed… odd, given Ginny was in the Order."

Mr. Weasley then continues: "Molly called for me and I came – I went outside and from a distance I heard Ginny's voice, along with some known Death Eaters we couldn't catch before at the fight, and she was saying… she was saying she renounces all ties with us and the Order, and you Harry, before they accepted her and took her away to Voldemort to be… to be branded."

I walk forwards in shock – Ginny is a Death Eater. She hates the Order and is out to kill her family, her friends. I just cannot believe it – my brain wants to reject the news.

"But why?" I say quietly and Dora moves to give me a hug.

"I don't know Harry," Mrs Weasley says with a shrug that displaces the glittering tears in her eyes. "I have no idea. But I want to find her and save her…."

I nod my head and then look at Dumbledore, fierce once more.

"Sir, we need to find her… before she does anything stupid," I proclaim and most of the people in the Order nod in agreement.

"I completely agree with you – that is what we are doing here, waiting for you to return so we could convene and sort out ranks. Could you please call for the DA, and gather them here, so that we can get search parties out there, looking for Ginny so we can sort out what on earth is going on," Dumbledore agrees with me and I instantly pull out the gold coin in my pocket to call for the DA to come here, now.

Within a few moments I have sent it, and we await the rest of the DA to arrive – within 10 minutes we are all convened, with many confused faces looking up at Dumbledore. Ron and the twins are over with their parents and look shocked as they tell them.

"Children, I asked Harry to call you together to alert you to the latest mission of ours," Dumbledore proclaims to the DA whilst the Order are getting arranged: Remus, Sirius, Dora and the rest are breaking up into groups besides a small control group of Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Mad Eye and Madam Bones who are in frank discussion. "Ginny Weasley is feared to have joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, and we are splitting up the country to find her," he finishes and the DA all exchange looks of shock and confusion before nodding up at Dumbledore.

"We're in!" someone calls, and everyone calls "Yes!" to say they are also.

"Good, well then please could you come up here Harry to discuss plans – DA could you get ready for a rescue mission; warm clothes, food, etc and meet back here in one hour?" Dumbledore says and as I move up to him, the rest of the DA are dispersing to the castle, running for supplies. Ron, Fred and George are moving into us, with their parents and I exchange a grim look with them all before we all look at Mad Eye.

"Plan Mad Eye?" I call and he nods sharply before limping into the middle of the (newly formed) circle.

"Groups of 10 – 4 adults, 6 kids, and we split up the country, looking in places for Dark Magic and the Dark Mark which has to be shot up when a new Death Eater joins. Look for two hours then every group takes on another groups area to check if they can find something the other couldn't. carry on all night, no stopping until we find her. When she is found, call on me and Dumbledore and we shall all convene there to pick her up and hopefully kill some Death Eaters!" he explains and we all nod – we seem to be doing a lot of this!

So we're all going looking for Ginny Weasley. Who I really hope isn't a Death Eater.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry it's a little short, I had English homework etc in for tomorrow but the next chapter will be longer!**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	41. We're Going To Hull

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 41**

**Sorry for the long update – been busy with other stories and also homework. Sorry for anyone who has me on author alert and has gotten a lot of Morganville recently!**

"So, sir, what do you think we should do?" I ask Dumbledore as we stand together, motionless. We're dodging the Order who are moving really quickly to put their plans into action, Dora and Sirius lifting massive logs for some reason into the air.

"I think that we should break up the DA into friendship groups wherever possible because, lets face it, students especially work better with friends. So we'll let them get into their groups then we'll put 4 Order members with them. Also, we'll go with two of the party being on the outskirts of the group – no splitting up, the groups have to stay together for safety. The two people on the edge need to be strong fighters with good reactions so that they can change from lighting the way to fighting instantly, preferably without death," Dumbledore says and I have to agree with the last part – that's a pretty good idea.

"Yes I agree, because I don't want them to be arguing and bickering so then they may miss Ginny and the Death Eaters," I agree, "Sir, how are we going to communicate with you or Mad-Eye because you said that you wanted us to get you if we found any traces or anything whatsoever?" I press on.

He seems to consider this for a moment, thinking about a possible answer. He then says:

"We have these pendants rather like your DA galleons which gleam when someone in the Order rubs it and thinks of the person they want to get. So Alastor and my pendants will glow green if we are required and we simply have to think about helping them, and we get straight to the person needing help instantly," he explains and I nod – that works pretty darn well.

"Ok then, so how are we dividing the country up?" I press on and he leads me over to Remus who is dividing up the country on a map.

"Harry is wondering how we're splitting up the country," Dumbledore says to Remus, who looks up at me and smiles before getting back to splitting up the country.

"We're doing it firstly by county, then splitting up the larger counties like Yorkshire – which, incidentally is the largest county in the country – in proportion to the amount of groups we have," Remus explains to me and I nod – that makes sense.

"Ok then, so we've got 5 minutes before the DA come back. What do you want me to do?" I ask Dumbledore and he considers this for a moment.

"Would you mind going and talking to Ginny's parents and just talking to them?" he says and I begin walking over to the duo that are consoling each other.

"Hey Mr, Mrs Weasley," I say awkwardly and they look up and smile wanly at my sudden appearance with them.

"Hello Harry, thank you so, _so_, much for this – I want you to know that just the action of looking for our daughter is just so brilliant. Thank you!" Mrs Weasley wails and Arthur Weasley just comforts her further.

"It's ok," I say awkwardly and run out of anything else to say. What are you supposed to say to people who's daughter may or may not have joined our enemies? But just as I'm wondering what to say, the rest of the DA come back to the gardens fully equipped so I have to go and deal with them.

"Guys, right, please listen up. We have to get into groups of 6 please, so go on, get into them," I order and instantly Hermione, Neville, Ron and the twins come and join me.

"We're together," Fred says firmly and I nod, not arguing in the slightest – I don't want to be separated because, hey, we're all concerned for Ginny. I look around and see the rest of them are forming groups with their friends, which is just what we wanted.

Soon we've all in our groups and I motion with my head to Dumbledore that we are ready to go. We just need our adults and to know where we are going before we can.

"DA, thank you very much for this – Tonks, Sirius, Remus and Madam Bones, would you please take a group of your choice and be the leader?" Dumbledore requests and Sirius comes straight over to us. Dora joins Dean Thomas' group which makes me feel a little upset that she didn't join us but I'm really glad that Sirius is with me – I need my godfather at this current time.

"Now Kingsley, Damon, Eric and Lucas," Dumbledore continues and they choose their groups.

Once all the Order have been assigned groups, Remus steps forwards once more and steps up where Dumbledore was – he moved when he saw Remus coming.

"Right, everybody, we have 12 different locations we have to look in – these are the most likely places that Ginny could be. Harry you're going to Kingston-Upon-Hull. Dean you're going to the Highlands in Scotland," Remus begins and I turn into my group to see the reaction. Ron is looking a little shell shocked for some reason but that may just be a late reaction to the fact his sister is perhaps a Death Eater, so I'll forgive him.

"So, team, are we ready?" I ask and everybody nods. Sirius looks very proud of the situation for a strange reason, before each of the Order members we have make us form a circle and they grasp each of our arms.

This is it. The moment where we could save Ginny Weasley.

**What did you think of this final preparation chapter? Please review and tell me what you think should happen in this story. **

**Vicky xx **


	42. Wandering Around Hull

Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 42

**Some of the detailing (well all of the detailing I think) in this story about Hull is real, because, hey, I **_**live **_**here… well Willerby, but same difference! enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Go!" I say and our adults turn on the spot and we do as well, as we are all attached. Everything goes black for a moment, before we reappear in an empty park, in the middle of (I assume) Kingston-Upon-Hull.

"Everyone all here?" Sirius confirms and we all nod – none of us have Splinched or whatever it is.

"Yep," I voice for the group and he nods – we all light our wands and look around: apparently this park is called West Park, and there is a football stadium (if I remember correctly from Match of The Day with Uncle Vernon, it is called KC Stadium) ahead. We look around this park but amidst the shadows cast by the many trees in the park there appears to be nothing. There isn't a single mark anywhere to suggest that anyone magical has ever been here, let alone the Death Eaters and Ginny.

"Is there something about the north that is so appealing to Death Eaters?" I ask Sirius as we begin to walk around the park, making sure that there aren't any signs at all.

"Yes. In the south there is a greater chance of them being caught, what with the Ministry even with them being corrupt before! In the north they are safer and it also gives Voldemort a greater sense of achievement, with them being close to Hogwarts and Dumbledore," he explains and I nod – that makes sense, what with Voldemort's ego and such!

After a thorough search, we acknowledge that the park is completely empty – it's almost 10pm at night, so we can't exactly go into areas with pubs because there are going to be many punters, most of whom aren't going to exactly take kindly to a) people who look different (note the adults robes) and b) the fact we're brandishing wands and looking around.

"Where can we go now because we can't go into the public – the pubs are all open!" Hermione says to our adults of Sirius, Emerson, Dedaldus (Diggle) and Lucy who consider this point.

"We'll check out every park in the area because they are empty. When the pubs shut at 11pm we'll check out some of the Inner City areas but we can't check the city centre until the nightclubs shut around 3am," Lucy says.

"How do you know all of that?" Emerson asks her in confusion – as witches wouldn't know that, right? Lucy smiles and says:

"I'm a Muggleborn and I grew up in Hull. I know every square inch of this place – and it is pretty darn big! I know where we can go and when and places we cannot go because it is just too risky – like down by the Police Station… there are lights there constantly and they are always on the lookout for people or activity," she explains and I nod along. That seems vital knowledge that we couldn't have survived without (well we could have, but it wouldn't have been pretty) so I am really glad Lucy is with us.

So we head off to East Park this time, and again, find nothing. For three hours we trail through the streets, stopping briefly for some of the hot chocolate Hermione brought with her and to eat the food that the Weasleys brought. The severity of the situation is really hitting down hard on us all, the family of Ginny especially, and we sit in complete silence, all wishing for her to come back safe. And still, after three hours, we find nothing whatsoever. Nothing at all. It is absolutely ridiculous!

"There is absolutely nothing in this damned city that is going to lead us to Ginny," Fred explodes as we make our way down yet another unyielding street.

"I have to agree with Fred, there is nothing out of the ordinary with this city – why don't we try the suburbs?" Lucy suggests and after a brief consultation with the other adults, Sirius comes back and says:

"As Lucy said, and you Fred, there is nothing in Hull so we are going to try having a look in the suburbs of Willerby and Kirk Ella, just so we are being completely thorough."

We all form a circle once more and twist to reappear in a field near an empty pub to one side, and to the other, a cul-de-sac. We look around the field and see that there is nothing here but dog muck. Lovely! After charming the dog muck on my shoe so that it is no longer there, I follow the rest of the team over the low lying fence, on the side of the pub.

We walk over to it, before the adults throw out their arms to stop us.

"Sshh, there is magical activity over there, in the backyard of the pub!" Sirius hisses and we all stop and stare at the back of the Springhead Pub. Could this be the Death Eater hideout, with their new recruit?

Ron, Fred and George all look like they want to be sick now that there is a chance we can find Ginny, here.

"Stay here, and keep quiet!" Lucy says, and the four adults disillusion themselves before running (I assume) in the direction of the pub. Within minutes they are back to us kids (we're getting pretty restless, with the Weasleys conferring in a circle, leaving Hermione Neville and I sat together) and looking scared.

"Death Eaters are in there. I recognised them," Dedaldus says, sounding scared whilst Sirius is casting a Patronus message for Dumbledore and or Mad Eye to come and help us.

We all exchange looks before wondering if Ginny was there.

"Was there any sign of Ginny?" I ask Lucy and she shrugs.

"We saw that there were Death Eaters and that they were performing some sort of ritual before we got out of there. I am pretty sure that I saw something red though… whether that was Ginny or just some other redhead I am not sure, but the odds aren't great," she confesses and the Weasleys go completely white when they hear this.

"NO!" Ron begins to shout but Emerson immediately silences him- he could blow the entire operation!

Within the next minute or so both Dumbledore and Mad Eye are here.

"Are they over there?" they ask and after the confirmation, head over there are check it out – they are back in moments and are looking deathly pale. That confirms my worst fears: she is there.

"She's there – I'm going to go and get the rest of the groups and get them to gather in this field – I will protect it so that the Death Eaters or Muggles cannot hear, see or get in here," Dumbledore says and Mad Eye agrees. They both charm the field and we enter, before they head off to get the rest of the groups.

We're going to fight against the Death Eaters again. Normally, that would be brilliant. But with Ginny part of the Death Eaters… not so good.

This is one day I _really_ wish hadn't have happened!

* * *

**What did you think? Please review – I remember the days when I used to wake up to 24 messages from FanFiction about reviews/alerts etc for this story!**

**Vicky xx**


	43. Running Off Up The Drive

**Chapter 43:**

**Hope the chapter is worth the wait – thanks to every new person who has fav'd this story – it means a lot! **

We're all pacing up and down the field, waiting for the rest of the groups to come here – they are currently coming in dribs and drabs, not at all quickly. I'm guessing that some are harder than others to find, but I mean this is a _rescue _mission – come on, we need to be moving quickly, before the ritual is finished! I begin muttering all the spells I know that I can use against the Death Eaters to get Ginny back, just hoping that practise could be the key between her being ours and theirs.

"Come on, we need to go," I say to myself, just as group 4 comes into the field. They walk over to Sirius and confirm what is going on before pacing around like us. We're only waiting on 3 more groups now, so soon we can be getting on with the entire point of the mission!

Within 5 minutes the rest of the groups are here, and I catch Dora's eye as she enters – she immediately turns away because Dumbledore is talking to her, but I know she wanted to come over to me. We all get into motion now that everyone is here, and my group forms a line with me to march over to Sirius. He nods at our arrival and says:

"Right team, we have the mission. We need to get over there, and distract the Death Eaters with the majority of the Order whilst some sneak over to grab Ginny. Even if she is a Death Eater we need to get her – she cannot be fully turned yet without Voldemort so there is still definitely a chance that she could still be with us." That's our briefing, our mission – to distract the Death Eaters as much as we possibly can to allow the second team to grab Ginny.

"Right, that's it – we're off to get Death Eaters!" I say encouragingly to the team – the Weasleys look rather sick with worry and fear.

Within minutes the troops are gathered, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye walking along at the front. Then Remus, Sirius and Dora follow, followed by Kingsley and our group. We head slowly over the road, creeping up to the back of the fence where we can see a ritual taking way.

With an almighty crash, Dumbledore sends the fence to the ground, and alerts the Death Eaters enough that they have to stop the ritual. I see Ginny sitting in the middle and she looks completely shocked when she sees us all before grabbing her wand and preparing to attack. Dumbledore and Mad-Eye send the first wave of attackers to the ground and they don't move. I send a spell at an unknown Death Eater to make him fall to the ground – he doesn't get up again. I send spell after spell at the hundreds of Death Eaters all crammed into this small space, before putting up some blocks between the attacking Death Eaters and our party. We begin to fan out across the lawn, taking over the place. Ginny is attacking us now, but all her spells are deflected away by Dora, who is rushing over to her (along with 9 others) to try and take her back to a safe location.

Dora is duelling her at the moment, and is winning – within moments Ginny is disarmed and knocked out – that isn't what I want, for her to be harmed, but if it is the only way that is fine. Dora and the rest immediately Apparate out of the way, back to Hogwarts I presume. We need to get back soon, so that we can talk to her and ask her all about what has been happening and try and get through to her.

I carry on fighting until Dumbledore cries:

"We've gotten our aim; let's leave when you can – get back to base!"

As soon as I can, I retreat from the Death Eaters who are looking rather worse for wear – I'm serious, this was way too easy. There should have been a bigger resistance and such, but never fear – maybe we just caught them by surprise.

Our group make it out together (the Weasleys looking a little more relieved but also scared that their sister_ was_ here) and Sirius quickly Apparates us away back to just outside the castle. We walk up the long driveway to the school, feeling exhilarated that we successfully achieved our goal. We also did it without any casualties: behind us I can hear that the rest of the groups are apparating back here now, and that they are all well. There isn't even an injury to a single one of them! This is an unheard of achievement!

"Well done guys, you all did brilliantly!" Sirius enthuses as we reach the front of the castle, just before dawn.

"Where is Ginny – we have to see her!" Ron, Fred and George cry, rushing off into the castle after Ginny. I have a feeling Dumbledore and Mad-Eye are already here, using their special powers to Apparate straight into the school.

We make it into the castle, and up to the office where I assume she will be (in Dumbledore's) – I need to know what has been going on, and _now!_

**What did you think – I don't think that it was the most exhilarating chapter ever, but still – it's a chapter before a really good next one!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	44. Heartbreak In The Castle?

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 44**

**Sorry guys, but my Morganville story has overtaken this one in length in about ¼ of the time as well! Don't have a clue how that has happened, however! Please accept this update as an apology!**

I run up the stairs, flanked by Hermione and Sirius, sprinting for Dumbledore and Mad-Eye, where Ginny is. I sprint along the various corridors, using my various shortcuts to get there faster – Sirius chuckles at a couple of my choices, one involving cutting through what appears to be a lantern base – so that I can know what the hell is going on, faster.

"Harry, slow down – I can't run as fast as you," Hermione manages to gasp out, so in accordance I adjust my speed for her to be able to breathe properly. Still, she manages to keep up with me, just. As we near the office, I hear fighting sounds – there is definitely an uneven duel occurring in there… just who _is_ duelling?

"Wands out Harry, Hermione, and keep behind me," Sirius takes control, as he is the adult in our group, as well as the fact that he is the Order member. We near closer to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and the gargoyle that holds it locked has been blasted to smithereens. This is _not_ good. We sneak up the stairs, and as we near the top of the stairs, we hear the cries of spells being cast. I sneak a peek around the corner and see that there are at least 5 Inner Circle Death Eaters in there, with only Dumbledore and Mad-Eye to stop them getting an unconscious Ginny.

"Stay here, and keep an eye on them – _do not join in_," Sirius orders, "I'm going to get back-up. Stay vigilant – we don't know how they've gotten in here."

He's right; just how on earth did they get in underneath all of the added security measures that have been implemented in recent months? This is really rather worrying – evermore so by the fact that Dumbledore and Mad-Eye are outnumbered 2.5-1.

"We need to help them!" I hiss to Hermione, who looks deathly pale but is practising spells from the vibration of her lips.

"Harry, Sirius said not to join them," she hisses back, grabbing ahold of my sleeve to prevent me from moving.

"If we don't help, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye could both be killed!" I say frantically back and she hesitates at this, before noticing that Mad-Eye almost succumbed to Lestrange.

"Come on then, on three," she says, "Three, two, one – now!"

When she says this, we burst out from around the corner and begin firing upon the 5 intruders. Hermione and I pair up to take one out on the factor of surprise, before separating to take on individual opponents. It's now 1-1, with two of the best adults and two of the best teenage (no trumpet blowing, simply fact stating) duellers against the Death Eaters.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, who has to get in on every duel he can get his mitts on," Bellatrix cackles as I shoot a stunner at her – she deflects it towards the mess that was Dumbledore's desk. It now resembles something you would expect to find at a junkyard.

"And if it isn't Lestrange, the sorriest excuse for a witch the world has ever seen," I sneer back and she loses the mocking smile to concentrate on our duel. Dumbledore and Mad-Eye both look furious and concerned that we are here and when he finishes cursing a Death Eater I don't know, Dumbledore says:

"Harry, Hermione, get out of here this instant – it isn't safe!"

But we ignore him and carry on duelling our opponents, neither Bellatrix nor I able to get the upper hand. The same is the case in Hermione and Dolohov's duel, with them both cursing each other but deflecting the danger before it can cause any harm.

The office is a mess now – there doesn't seem to be anything left intact, besides us lot and the chair Ginny is chained to. She is still unconscious but with the way Bellatrix is moving, she is going to be able to grab her shortly.

If it wasn't for the arrival of Sirius, Dora, Professor McGonagall, Remus and Kingsley that is! They burst into the room at a full on sprint, and Sirius looks furious we have been fighting, but also (underneath) recognition that he couldn't have stopped us.

"Well, if it isn't my dearest cousin," Bellatrix cackles as she ducks my stunner with ease. Sirius darts forwards and shoves me out of the way, to continue my duel without a word – thanks for that Sirius! I notice to my left Hermione has joined me, with McGonagall and Remus taking her place. Dora moves over to us, and says:

"Come on, we have to move – help me grab Ginny and get her to safety so we can talk to her later!"

So we continue the mission – getting Ginny _again_! We sprint across the room to avoid the sparks flying, as the duel turns on it's head as to who has the advantage. Hermione reaches Ginny first, and grabs one arm, whereas Dora takes the other. They lift, so I grab the underneath of the chair and the majority of her weight. I grunt, my arms straining, but I continue marching forwards without question and we make it down the stairs without a question. Hermione says:

"Who's going to stay with her?"

"You are, Hermione – I'm going back up," I reply and sprint up the stairs, Dora calling after me in vain before following suit up the stairs.

I emerge into a scene very different to the one I left only minutes ago. Sirius is on the floor, not moving (oh god, he had better not be dead) as is Remus, leaving only Kingsley McGonagall Dumbledore and Mad-Eye to fight the four Death Eaters. Who appear not to be giving up whatsoever, and are making progress against the four of the defendants.

Bellatrix whirls around when she hears my entrance and sends a charm at me – not an offensive charm, which I was expecting. No, simply 'expelliarmus' which leaves me standing here, wandless. Dumbledore and the rest immediately begin duelling heavily upon the Death Eaters but Bellatrix has her back covered. She raises her wand at me, and cackles – I'm completely motionless, unable to move a muscle.

She opens her mouth, and although the adults are shouting at me to move, I'm too petrified to move. I cannot believe that I am doing this – why can't I move?

A jet of light shoots out towards me, but I don't feel a thing – NOOOO!

Dora jumped out across in front of me as Bellatrix cast the charm (of which I have no idea, but it cannot be good) and the jet of light collides with her body, throwing her into a wall. She doesn't move, no, no NO! she cannot be dead, she can't!

Dora's body lies motionless, her arm over her head, as a tiny trickle of blood rolls out of her mouth…

**Well, nice cliffhanger for you all XD **

**Alive, dead, not sure? Go on, tell me what you think in a review – remember our target of 300 by Sunday?**

**Vicky xx**

**Please review – our aim: get to 300 reviews by the end of next week (Sunday 14****th**** November 2010) **


	45. Snape Concerned, For ME?

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 45**

**Sorry for the last chapter and that there were all of the people Harry loves on the floor, but I think he might have frozen because if he has just seen this & also he **_**is **_**15, sure he has been through a lot, but there is still that!**

**

* * *

**

NO! she cannot be dead. There just is no chance that Dora can have died from Bellatrix Lestrange's curse. Anger pulsates through me, and I'm casting magic without a wand – I lift the broken desk and spin it in Bellatrix's direction so fast that she doesn't have a chance of it not hitting her. She falls with it out of a huge hole in the castle wall, her wand spinning to earth after her. Screams echo up along with the wind rushing past her. I hear a splat on the ground and know she is dead.

I don't care – is Dora ok? I sprint across the room to her whilst the adults finish the duel with the other Death Eaters. I lift her head in my hands, and wipe away the blood that is making its way down her face. I cradle her body in my arms, and feel her gentle breath on my cheek as I lift her face up – she's alive!

"She's alive!" I cry and, without any other consideration for anything else, I run with her body down the stairs.

"Harry, what's happening?" Hermione calls as she stands next to the unconscious Ginny. I don't explain, simply hurry along to the Hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I yell as I burst through the doors, Dora's arms around my neck.

"Mr. Potter, what is the need for shouting… oh," she says admonishingly before comprehending the gravity of the situation. I drop Dora onto the nearest bed and Madam Pomfrey immediately begins to treat her.

"If there are any more casualties, please fetch them Harry rather than just standing there, crowding up my work area," she says as she looks at one of Dora's cuts. I cannot bare to see her like this, all vulnerable and almost dead, so I follow my instructions and return to the office. The Death Eaters have fled, and Dumbledore is with Remus whereas McGonagall is assisting Sirius, who has awoken.

"Sirius!" I call and he looks over, dazed. With my assistance, McGonagall gets him up before charming his weight to zilch so that she can support him down to the hospital wing. I help Dumbledore, who is conjuring a stretcher for the still unconscious Remus.

"Sir, can I help?" I ask but Dumbledore shakes his head.

"No, Harry you can't. go and help Kingsley with Ginny please, get her into Professor McGonagall's office and then fetch Professor Snape," he instructs so I follow Kingsley down the stairs. I cannot focus on anything other than Dora and the fact that she is so gravely injured – and the fact that it is all my fault! That's the killer; if it wasn't for me, Dora would be completely fine.

"Tonks is a fighter Harry, she'll be fine," Kingsley comforts me as we reach Hermione and Ginny.

"Go back to the Common Room," I tell Hermione and she does that with a worried glance in my direction.

We lift Ginny's chair and sprint down the stairs with her into the smaller, but extremely tidy, office of Minerva McGonagall. Kingsley lifts her out of the chair she is tied in, and into the other, more comfortable, chair on the other side. I don't pause, simply hurry away down to the dungeons, where I have to find Snape.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he asks, looking confused but not snarky or nasty as he normally does.

"Professor, we have Ginny and Professor Dumbledore asked for you to come with me to her," I relay the message and he jumps up from behind his desk. He grabs a bottle of what I believe to be Veritaserum before sweeping out of the office, me following in his wake.

He reaches the door before turning and saying:

"You may not wish to see this – return in half an hour Potter." Wow, concerned for me - that has to be a first! Still, it means I can go and see how Dora is getting on.

I make my way to the 4th floor where the Hospital Wing is, and walk through the doors. She is lying on the stack of pillows and looks weak, but is still alive.

"Hey," I say softly, walking up to her and taking her hand. "How you feeling?" I ask her as she squeezes my hand and makes an effort to smile.

"Not too bad – she wasn't going to kill you Harry so it wasn't a killer curse I fought off, just a curse," she says weakly, coughing in the middle. I silence her with a motion at my lips as I hear Sirius from the bed next to her.

"Tonks, from what I hear you're a saviour so get a little big-headed!" he says and he sounds just like normal. Across the way, Remus is sitting up and looking normal as well – thank god, everyone was ok.

I sit here and hold Dora's hand until she falls asleep, and I continue to hold it until Dumbledore comes to the door:

"Harry, you need to hear this," he says gravely – this cannot be good!

* * *

**Wow, chapter in half an hour – I made myself finish it before I ordered my dinner so here you are!**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	46. Distractions In The Form Of Ginny

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 46**

**Wow, saw the new film on Saturday and it was absolutely **_**amazing!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What is it Professor?" I ask him as we rush out of the room, up to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Something Ginny said… it rather disturbed us all," he says, which makes me even more on edge and inquisitive as to what she said.

"What was it, sir?" I ask him, patience running out, just as we reach the door. He puts his hand across the door so I cannot enter, and whispers very quietly:

"She made an accurate threat against yourself and Nymphadora's lives. The thing is, that facts about where you were going to be spending the summer and such, she already knew, which means that you cannot return to Privet Drive nor the Burrow in the holidays. We are going to have to find a safe house somewhere, that nobody besides the Order know about, and you will have to go there," he says gravely but I smile. No more Dursleys this summer, whatsoever! "Harry, I cannot see why you are smiling – there is a strong threat your life is in danger," Dumbledore says sternly.

"Professor, my life is _always_ in danger – it's something I've grown to live with," I explain and he nods before letting go of the door, so that we can enter the room. Inside it is chaos. There are about ten Order members all circling a tied up Ginny, their wands trained on her unerring in their aim. Then there is Kingsley along with half the Professors around the edges, conferring about what the girl has said. And Ginny… Ginny is looking half crazed as she is chained up, but she looks as if she has been used to this mantra for far too long recently – she looks _comfortable_ being mental!

"Ahh look, Harry _Potter_," she says when her eyes snap onto my figure, snarling my last name.

"Ginny, why are you being like this?" I ask her, hurt that someone so good could turn so nasty.

"I realised that you aren't the person we should be following, that you are a talentless idiot who likes to think that he can lead people, when in fact he is one of the most stupid people I know," she snaps, making my temper flare up. How dare she speak to me like that – I have been through so much, and none of it has been of my own doing!

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Weasley," Kingsley steps in, looking non-worse for wear than he did before engaging in battle. "Harry here is the epitome of our fight against the most evil wizard the world has ever seen. He is the one who has been chosen to defeat him, and for that Harry deserves respect and the knowledge that he is one of the best fighters I have ever seen," he continues and I blush – maybe he has gone a little far!

Ginny is shamed into silence, when Dumbledore steps forwards and continues to question her:

"Ginevra, who planned this assassination upon Harry Potter?" he asks, almost kindly as she is still a young, unmarked, girl who is in the middle of this. She looks as if she doesn't want to answer, but then the Veritaserum takes effect, and she has to answer:

"It was Lucius Malfoy… and Nott… and Bellatrix Lestrange who had it on orders from the Dark Lord," she unwillingly tells us, and the room gasps at these names.

"And when was it going to occur?" Dumbledore patiently continues, not reacting to the information she has just given.

"Um, the 30th July, just before his birthday… he is weakest until he turns 16. This would be the only time they could take him… until Voldemort does it himself," she says, spitting in my direction. So, when I turn 16, they cannot hurt me as easily? That is absolutely _wicked_!

Dumbledore and Kingsley move away to the side, and I can just about hear their conversation:

"What are we going to do with her?" Kingsley asks.

"Safe House 2, with Diggle and Hestia – they can look after her, whilst we figure out a reason as to why she is being this way," Dumbledore replies before they return to out grouping. McGonagall looks at me in a sad manner, and I realise that she has bloody gashes all along her face.

"Professor, you ought to go to the Hospital Wing and get those checked out," I say but she shakes her head.

"Nonsense, I am completely fine – I can heal them myself Harry," she says kindly – at least I know she knows my first name, rather than just my surname!

"Come help!" Hermione cries through the door, running into my arms. "Help, there's so much blood, please!" she cries, startling the adults.

"What's happened?" McGonagall asks sharply.

"Someone blasted a hole in the wall and some people got hit by the debris. Then…then, they dragged off Tonks and Ron!" she squeals, and even Ginny looks up at this.

"That wasn't the plan," she whispers and I turn to her, outraged – my girlfriend has been taken!

"What do you fucking mean, that wasn't the plan?" I scream at her, and she cowers back, crying. "The plan was just to take Dora and Ron got thrown into the mix?"

She nods. "He wasn't supposed to get hurt," she says softly but I don't have time for her – I race out of the room, in the wake of the disappearing adults, down the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius!" I cry as he looks up from holding a body – Luna. Blood is ceasing to run from her wounds, and she opens her eyes at the sound of my voice.

"Harry, they took Tonks and Ron – you need to find them!" he yells, and I don't stop, jumping out of the side of the building. I use a slowing charm to stop myself turning into mincemeat and hear the yells from the adults for me to come back. But I don't. I have to find Dora.

I race down the mounds of grass, and see figures not far ahead of me now, dragging two people – Ron and Dora! They are both fighting and have slowed down the progression of the Death Eaters. I sprint faster and faster, until they are only one hill away from me. I stand at the crest, and shoot a spell to stop them – I need to get back my girl and my best friend.

"Well done Potter," Malfoy says – I thought he was in prison – from behind me. I look around: at every angle, there is a Death Eater, with their wands trained at me. Shit. I've walked into a trap. "You came to us – do you really think that we would tell that little idiot any true facts?" he hisses. I move away from him, closer to my friends, but they are being hoisted up by their hair, and have knives at their throats.

"Do anything stupid and we kill them," Nott yells out and I want to cry – why are they doing this to me?

Shit. I have no chance of survival – or do I?

* * *

**Well, I never saw this coming, but this is just really what happens at the end of the 5****th**** book coming up – in a sense!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	47. Uh Oh We're In Trouble!

**Chapter 47:**

**Hi, sorry for the long update, but I struggled with what amazing thing Harry could do XD Thanks WhiteElfElder!**

Damn, I haven't a chance of getting out of here. Well, _I _do, but Ron and Dora would be dead - and I couldn't live with myself to save my skin but lose my best friend and girlfriend.

So I surrender. Malfoy comes up behind me and throws me to the ground, winding me. He deliberately stands on my fingers before kneeling down and grabbing me by the front of my robes.

"The great Harry Potter," he sneers, "Just a scared little boy, aren't you?"

He then drops me back onto the ground and picks up my wand, twirling it in his fingers before pocketing it with a smirk. Two Death Eaters I've never seen before - probably new recruits to cover the gaps of the ones we caught in Paris - hoist me to my feet. They then frog march me down to Ron and Dora before binding us all together.

"Harry, you could have escaped," Dora says tearfully as we are pushed to begin walking. I shake my head in both answer to her statement but also to dislodge the blood drops in my eyes from a gash in my forehead. They trickle down my face but at least I can see now. I'm bound so that my hands are tight to my legs and I have shackles on my feet - like a prisoner.

"No, I couldn't. I wasn't going to leave either of you here - you'd have been killed," I say forcefully.

"Stop talking!" Nott's voice rings through the pitched black night and I feel a fist connect with the back of my head. Ow.

We're moving incredibly fast - to outrun the rescue party I know aren't too far behind us - and soon we're at the gates that seperate Hogwarts from the countryside. Once we're out of this gate, they can Apparate (or whatever that creepy method of Death Eater travel is entitled) us to wherever they're going to kill us. Or whatever they need me to do - as they'd have already killed Ron and Dora if they weren't needed as collateral.

We are thrown out of the gates, and Malfoy grabs me by my hair, yanking it back so I grimace in pain. Then he shoots up from the ground and _argh _it feels like every bone has been dislodged from it's socket as I'm unwillingly pulled with him. It isn't comfortable (even Apparation is better than this) and with a sweeping cloak of darkness around me, I cannot see a thing. The speed... It's incomparable. The closest thing I can think of is the bomber ride, at the fair, which swings you around in the air upside down - and even that is way better than this.

Within minutes, we are touching down in a destination of which I have absolutely no idea of it's identity. I feel Dora's hand close around mine somehow and feel grateful for the closeness. At least if I'm going to die, I'll be with her.

We touch down on the ground with a bang, every bone in my body shaking with the force of the impact. I look around the regular looking street and feel confused as to why we're here - since when would Death Eaters want to go shopping in London? Nothing is open around here, with the only usable thing being a classic red telephone box which is still lit up with artificial lighting inside.

I turn slightly to look at Dora, who's looking at the phone box with a look of fear, apprehension and worry. I nudge her and she jolts before staring up into my eyes (one thing from this proximity is shown that I have grown taller than her recently) and mouths something.

"M.O.M" she says, saying each letter individually. Mom? What things do I know, buildings, that have the letters M.O.M in them?

Oh. My face goes numb as we're forced into the telephone box, and I realise we're headed for the Ministry of Magic. No: they're not going to make us do anything are they? Like pretend we're with them - even though it's the middle of the night (so there won't be people here) and nothing much to do.

How are we going to escape? Where are we actually going? We are marched through the foyer and into a lift, where the nearest Death Eater presses a button. The lift jerks downwards and if it wasn't for Ron managing to bounce against the wall, we'd have all fallen over.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries," the cool female voice says and Malfoy shoves us out of the lift.

We're in a corridor of doors, but he doesn't falter in heading to the third door on the right. I frantically root around in my pockets for anything that I could use as a weapon. In the first pocket there's absolutely nothing to use - there's a piece of paper in it and that's it.

Before I get into my other pocket, we get pushed through the door and into a room full of shelves. On the shelves are strange orbs of which I haven't a clue what is inside - but there are hundreds of thousands of them. Dora whistles slightly and I can tell that she knows exactly what they are.

"Get in the corner," Malfoy says to us, hexing our feet to follow his command. "Do not move until we return - Joseph, watch them," he commands and one of the new recruits looks at us with distaste before nodding.

Dora moves slightly to block my rooting through my second pocket. For a moment I think I find nothing, but then my hands closes around my messaging galleon! I can send a message to the DA (and through them, the Order) and have them come rescue us.

I hold it in my hand tightly and focus on what I want to say:

_help - held hostage in Dept. Of Mysteries - third door on the right. Lots of orbs in here. Quick._

I imagine this in my head and as I feel the galleon burning, I know it's sent to everyone. I exchange a look at Dora and nod to show help is on it's way. She relaxes slightly and gives me a wan smile to show she understands. I take her hand in mine and enjoy the warmth it gives me, feeling apprehensive but know Dora is here.

"Potter, come here," Malfoy drawls, cutting me loose from Dora and Ron with one swipe of his wand. I drag my feet as I make my way over to him, only obeying for fear of his murder of Ron or Dora.

He pulls me by the ear in the direction of one of the many shelves. Then he suddenly stops.

"Pick it up," he says sharply and a flash of intuition flashes across me. He can't pick it up, that's why he needs me to. Help can't exactly be that far away - if I stall here, I could help them get here.

"Why?" I ask, "What is it?"

He growls slightly at my impertinence and whacks the back of my head. I fall, dazed, and drag this out as well, not that I'm exactly faking the dizziness and the way my head's spinning around.

"Get up," he says sharply. "This, Potter, is the reason why The Dark Lord chose to mark you as his equal. Surely you want to know why?" he says, his voice suddenly gentle, pleading almost. He's trying to emotionally blackmail me, that if he's suddenly nice to me I'll crumble like a flapjack.

"What's the point? I already know!" I retort, after a nice long pause in which I pretend to consider it. His face turns mutionous and he suddenly points his wand at my throat.

"Do it, Potter, or mark my words, this will be the last thing you do," he murmurs, his eyes boring into my face.

"No," I retort and he makes a signal.

"Do it, Potter, or your little friend and girlfriend die," he spits and I turn around to face a horrific sight. Ron and Dora are being held by their throats, knives at them already causing beads of blood to appear. The sheer terror on Dora's face is enough to make my mind up.

Just as I'm about to turn and pick up the orb, a flash of light zooms across the room and stuns the Death Eater holding Dora, so she is released. Everyone (including me) is shell shocked into standing still, so I reach into Malfoy's jacket and remove my wand. I point my wand at his throat and glare at him before stunning him.

I turn around to see masses of D.A and Order members standing, waiting to save us. Just there's a sea of Death Eaters to cross first. Oh no, this is _not _over.

**What did you think? WhiteElfElder, I'm using your idea in the next chapter :) **

**Please review!**

**Also, please check out my Hp/Morganville Vampires Crossover FanFiction called Help When You Need It Most - you won't be disappointed!**

**Vicky xx**


	48. Dancing Through The Veil!

**Harry and Tonks: a love story chapter 48:**

**I am SO SO sorry for not updating recently! I've had so much to do, including school work (and horrid exams!), other fanfics and the fact that I actually have a proper book idea to write! Please forgive me!**

**

* * *

**

_Harry's POV:_

"Stupefy!" I yell, stunning Joesph – the Death Eater who was put in charge of Ron and Dora. Somehow, he managed to hold a knife to both of their throats at the same time (originally I thought that there were two Death Eaters, but evidently not!) and as he drops to the ground, so do the knives. I rush over to my best friend and girlfriend and wave my wand swiftly to untie the ropes that bind them: wow, I think I've just done a non-verbal spell for the first time ever! I didn't even realise I had, though, until the action I wanted occurred without me asking for it. Yet this isn't something I am particularly bothered about… we need to fight down every single one of these Death Eaters to have a chance of making it out alive. Even though the Order and the DA are fighting on the other side, every single Death Eater is going to be gunning for us three – especially as I picked up the orb… I don't know what it is or what it says (I was bluffing earlier) so I need to keep it safe.

"Harry, we need to run!" Dora exclaims as I hand her over her wand, which I retrieve from the floor. Honestly, this Death Eater plan wasn't very organised: if Voldemort had planned it, then I would say he is getting _very_ sloppy!

"I _know_," I say, getting slightly stressed from the amount of Death Eaters in front of us.

Sorry, let me rephrase that. Let me put that as the amount of Death Eaters who are standing in front of us with wands pointing in our direction… and rather _evil_ expressions on their faces.

"Ok, on three let's have Ron cast a shield charm and me and Harry stun the nearest bastards around," Dora whispers to us and we both nod. I put a grim smile on my face and turn to face the Death Eaters, advancing towards us in rows. Even though the Order and the DA (of which I see Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall swiping their wands through the air violently) are attacking viciously, but I mean _seriously_ we haven't got a chance of getting through this!

"Three, two, one, NOW!" Dora whispers, before we say, in tandem, "STUPEFY!" whilst Ron protects us. Instantly, the Death Eaters try to open fire but Ron's brilliant defensive work means that we aren't harmed whatsoever.

"Yes!" I say, clapping both Ron and Dora on the hand as we hit gold for the fourth time: reams of Death Eaters are falling now, from both sides. Of course, we have quite a lot of fighters struggling with the battling, but only maybe one or two have fallen so far…

We're _definitely _going to win. There isn't a chance that we cannot win this fight here, today, so why not have some fun whilst we are here? I mean, it's what they deserve for dragging us here and trying to kill us anyways.

"You two cover me," I ask Dora and Ron who nod, but look rather confused. "I'm going to go and show these Death Eaters just why they _shouldn't _mess with me, sorry us!" I laugh slightly, smiling as I realise we can just mess with them entirely!

I stalk forwards, with Dora and Ron at either side, their wands pointed forwards to cover me in their defensive work. I walk right towards the nearest group of five Death Eaters, standing just in front of the veil thing that looks really weird: it is raised from the rest of the room, and there seems to be some sort of wind up there, even though there isn't anywhere else. Weird! Anyway, I march to the Death Eaters and point my wand at them; they are so unprepared that they don't even realise I'm there until it is too late for them to react!

I flick my wand exuberantly and confidentially say, "Fretupio!" which makes them all scream – yes, the Death Eaters (all of whom don't exactly look the most fearful of people!) screamed at a spell I produce! They all drop their wands and link arms; no matter how much they try to resist the cosiness of the set up, they cannot move – they're joined together! With another flick of my wand (and the repeating of the spell) I move them along the floor, wiping out more Death Eaters in the way of this moving human bullet, and bump them up the steps to the veil. I don't know what will happen, but hopefully if they get stuck in the veil, that's them out of the battle for the foreseeable future!

They move at a breakneck speed and the first two make it through the veil no problem. However, the _meatier_ Death Eater in the centre gets trapped in the narrow archway. He is wedged there, meaning that no matter how much they push to get out either way, they cannot! This is ingenious!

"That was wicked, Harry!" Ron enthuses before pointing out another possible target. I shake my head and head for the manliest looking Death Eaters that I can find that aren't actively participating in the fight against the Order. In the far right hand corner, not too far away from the door through which we were pushed through, I find the perfect group of idiots that will fit what I want perfectly!

I whisper into Dora's ear and she grins slightly before doing what I want – wrapping an invisible rope around them surreptitiously! They are so dumb, they don't even notice – they don't even notice _me_, the one that they want to kill, coming up in front of them. After all, I'm the target for them, the one they hate, so the fact that they are talking about _Quidditch _at a fight sort of shows me that they're not exactly the best fighters in the world. And apparently they are simply 'wannabe' manly men!

"Turinu!" I yell at them, making them realise my existence in confusion. They go for their wands but they are engulfed in a cloud of smoke and when they get out… they're wearing bright pink dresses! They are sequinned and are knee length, with matching pink hair to match. I even managed to incorporate the make-up spell in there, so they have bright blue eyeshadow to go with **really** childish blusher! I even topped it off with bright purple (major clash there) high heels which make them wobble everywhere. They then fall, but because of the rope Dora put around them, they keep falling and standing up and falling and standing up. It's actually one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my life! I'm being serious here – it even beats that fat dude over at the veil getting stuck!

Now I've had my fun, it's time to get down to the nitty-gritty of the fighting: only a few Death Eaters remain (they're not exactly very strong… then again, we _did_ wipe most of them out in Paris the other month!) and they're not exactly fairing well! They are constantly tripping over the mutilated bodies of their fallen comrades and look as if they're about to succumb any moment… now!

As I think this, the last three Death Eaters fall down, meaning _we've won_! I thought that it was going to be ridiculously hard to get over to the DA and the Order, but no! we've done it in about twenty five minutes – doesn't time fly by when you're fighting?

We look around just to make sure that there are no sneaky Death Eaters lingering – I wonder where Bellatrix Lestrange is… probably had an appointment with whatever hairdresser makes that mop of bird's nest debris on her head… if you can call that a hairstyle – but I don't see any. Well, there _are_ the Death Eaters I wedged into the veil thing but they're not exactly going anywhere soon!

"Ron, you're the best, mate!" I say, clapping a heavily breathing Ron on the back as he lowers the shield. Dora does the same and smiles at me, whilst Ron rushes over to Hermione.

"You did brilliantly, Harry!" Dora enthuses as I wrap her up in one of the biggest hugs I could have ever given her. She had me so worried- when they took her, I thought my life would end. I didn't have any qualms about going and risking my life for her… she _is_ my life – if she isn't here, then there isn't too much left living for, to be honest! Of course I'm not going to say that if she wasn't here I would _die_ or anything, but it wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park through life… not that it exactly is _with_ Dora here! in fact, since we got together I would say that we've had more mishaps and mayhem than all of the time beforehand put **together**! Still, I don't mind… I love her. And that is all that matters, in my opinion!

"No, _you_ did brilliantly," I say into her ear before kissing her passionately. She is the love of my life. I need her.

Hell, we've just made it through what could have killed us both. Who cares about a little public displaying of affection?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	49. Final Chapter!

**Chapter 49:**

**I decided to carry on with this story now, rather than April, because I'm like taking a break from my MV stories and I have other stuff to do, so I have a feeling that this is the last chapter **

**

* * *

**

_Harry's POV:_

So, after the victory that was rather meek to be honest (since there wasn't really much of a fight) life settled down. I went back to school, Dora went back to work, and we just continued as normal.

Dumbledore went off on Ginny a bit, because she had you know betrayed us and everything, but he soon calmed down when he realised that we'd all forgiven her. She was duped into it; Voldemort had managed to brainwash her again into basically turning against us – he used manipulation and various other things to ensure that she didn't want to be on our side any longer… she wasn't to blame.

So what did we do? Well, Hermione and Ron stuck through a bit of a tough time and they're happier than ever now, as we approach the end of our fifth year. There hasn't been any massive uproar yet from Voldemort… but I know that one shall be coming. After all, when has he ever given up? I know he isn't going to and it is going to end in a fight to the death; I just hope that the support network I have around me will be strong enough to destroy him. He currently has the upper hand (hello, the ability to not die sort of gives him that) but we're wearing him down and I think that we can get there without any major fatalities… it will be impossible without some, but I know that if we stay strong, we can manage it.

_Love letter number 145_

_Dear Harry…_

_I cannot wait to see you once again. It has been too long, but I hope that your OWL exams went well: I didn't want to disturb you, since when I sat mine somebody was so distracted with love that they wrote their lover's name all over their exam papers. I only hope that you don't do the same because otherwise I will not be able to work with you when you become an Auror!_

_Much love _

_Dora xxx_

My hand clenches the letter as I reread the words for the fifty millionth time since I received it, my eyes focusing on the 'much love' as they do every time I read the letter.

"Harry, I need a word, quickly," Dumbledore interrupts my good mood, his tone indicating to me that something is seriously wrong. So I leave my bag and simply take my wand as I walk to the corner where he waits for me.

"What is it, professor?" I ask him quickly, quietly, as if I need to keep it quiet.

"I have some bad news to inform you of, Harry," he replies in the same tone. He casts a cursory look around the Common Room and lowers his tone ever more. "We have reason to believe that one of the Horcruxes has disappeared."

"But that's a good thing, right?" I say, disbelieving that he could think this bad. "I mean, it's one less that we have to find!"

He shakes his head and looks ever grimmer. "No, Harry, it isn't a good thing. We don't know who took it nor where it is or even if it has been destroyed. I need to go and find it, but I shall keep you informed."

I nod my head this time, the opposite to his shaking, and he smiles slightly. But I cannot believe that he would be as so careless to _lose_ the location of a Horcrux: he may have not been ready to destroy it but he should have, at _least_, had protection on it. After all, if not then we're in the situation we are now!

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him quietly, mindful now that some people have noticed our conversation and are straining their ears to listen… how rude!

"I want you to do absolutely nothing besides have a good holiday, whatever you are doing," he surprises me by saying… what? Did he just say he _doesn't want me to do anything_? Oh god… but…

"Wha-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"You have just sat an extraordinary number of exams, defeated Voldemort countless times this year, and you are fifteen," he reminds me pointedly. "You need to relax and take some time just being with your friends… do you understand?" he confirms and I nod. I realise something…

_Dora… _I can spend the entire summer with her (she gets it off, since she is working with the school) unlike before; when I thought we'd both sort of have to work. But if I'm getting the summer off, and she is as well, we can just have fun.

"I hope you find the Horcrux," I say, secure with the knowledge that if anyone can, it's Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Harry, I think that the vast amount of effort going into the mission will guarantee that it is successful," he says before making to walk away before turning back to me with a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" he surprises me by saying before he _does_ walk away, leaving me with a smile.

I have the summer with Dora. I have a time just to be happy. There will probably be something in the future that will destroy this delicate web of peace and tranquillity, but so far that seems impossible… even something bad isn't disrupting it. We'll be fine.

I smile, knowing that the next two months will be bliss, what with my birthday and spending time with my friends without having to worry about war.

Is there something here? Yes… yes, there is. There is something between Dora and I so strong that it will never be destroyed. We're here for the long haul. And, to me, that's all that counts.

* * *

**End of the story. Yes. Yes, we made it! I hope you liked it; it got a little rubbish towards the end but I just felt that there wasn't anywhere else to take the story without having to continue it for about fifty billion chapters, like one of my other stories… **

**So yeah, please review for the final time!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
